


This Journey With You

by misshallieB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fremione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshallieB/pseuds/misshallieB
Summary: It's been nearly three years since the Battle of Hogwarts. One would think that the defeat of Voldemort would have made life so much easier. But, for Hermione Granger, life has only come with new challenges that she can't seem to escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything Harry Potter related. I'm just a fangirl living the fanfiction dream.

The streets bustled with activity beneath the falling snow of the December sky. The lights were starting to come on as night began to creep at the darkening clouds. A slender witch with bushy hair tried to not let herself be trampled as she tried to sneak in peeks of the sky. 

But, what could Hermione expect? It's the holiday season. Even after Christmas was over, she knew there would be personal risk to strutting about the streets with witches and wizards frantically fogging up the shop windows in search of post Christmas discounts. If she wasn't mindful, she'd probably be run over.

Despite the bodies crushing against her, she felt detached from the traffic. They say as you grow older, you're supposed to become wiser. Hermione thought that meant she would have a better handle on life after living through the most traumatic events of the war. But, it seems growing up still had its pains that not even she could outsmart.

Up ahead she saw the sign for Fortescue's ice cream parlour and felt a rumble in her stomach. She hadn't eaten yet today, and the more she thought about her empty stomach, the harder it was to concentrate on getting gifts for the New Years party she would be attending.

Letting hunger rule, she slipped between the crowd and gracefully stepped inside to be embraced by warmth in the shop. There wasn't a long que- which was logical considering it was freezing out and ice cream wouldn't warm a person- so she didn't have long to wait.

"Hermione!" A sweet voice called from behind her. 

A smile played at her lips and she turned to see a familiar face. "Hello, Luna." 

The blonde haired girl with eyes in a dream like state looked over the dark haired witch and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you. How long has it been?" She pulled back, still smiling. "How long has it been now? It feels like it's been ages since we've last talked."

"I know! I'm so sorry about that. I got back from the states only a few weeks ago. I think the last time I saw you was when we went to Neville and Hannah's wedding."

"Oh! That's right. I forgot you had been over seas. You'll have to tell me all about that!"

The man at the counter called for the next customer and Hermione offered to buy her friend a treat. "It's no trouble, really."

"You are too kind, but I'll have to decline. I only came in when I spotted you! I have to go back to the news studio to prepare for my show tonight and dairy products aren't best for the voice."

Hermione shook her head, smiling. She remembered the commentary Luna had done in a quidditch match once when they were at Hogwarts. She was pleased when Harry had told her in a letter that Luna was offered to host on wizard radio. It had to be entertaining to listen to.

"Well, allow me the pleasure of buying you a tea then." 

She quickly asked for a raspberry ice cream and a hot tea to go. The two women stepped to the side as they waited on the order.

"So what has you back in England?" Pale hands flashed as Luna took off her gloves. "Are you only here for the holidays?"

"I'm not sure how long I'll be back for," Hermione admitted. "My parents and I spent Christmas together and then tonight I'm heading to the Weasleys for New Years. We are having a combination of celebrating the year to come and Christmas. It is sure to be fun," she smiled.

"Are you and Ron still a couple?" 

Hermione was caught off guard by the question. She and Ron hadn't been together for two years. Did people still believe they were an item? It still felt funny that they were no longer together since she had waited so long to be with him only to find out they weren't happy. Not that she missed being his girlfriend. But she hadn't really fancied anyone besides him.

"No, we decided we don't work." Their order floated over to them and Hermione suddenly became grateful that she didn't have to stay to answer anymore awkward questions.

"It was lovely to catch up with you, Luna," Hermione said sincerely. "We should meet up again soon."

They walked through the door together and Luna pulled Hermione into one last side hug. "I'm so glad I got to see you, too. You have a wonderful New Years and give the Weasleys my love!"

The soft, golden hair of Luna's weaved through the crowd and Hermione watched until the gold disappeared before heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. After checking the items in her bag, Hermione knew that she had gotten a gift for everyone. Before long she had found her way back to an apparating point outside of the Leaky Cauldron and left the dark street.

*

Her feet hit the cold earth as she apparated in front of the Burrow. The tall house stood against the purpling sky, and Hermione felt torn as she looked at the home she had grown to love so dearly. Back at the parlour, Luna reminded her how a lot of people had expected her and Ron to be together. She hadn't seen any of his family since the split, and suddenly her legs turned to lead. How could she go in there? Was Mrs. Weasley genuine when she had wrote to Hermione about coming to the burrow for the holidays? 

What about Ron? Her heart ached a little when she thought of how they had split. Since then, they had exchanged owls. But, she wasn't sure how facing him would be after all this time. 

The snow clung to her hair and despite the cold, Hermione decided this was a mistake. Not everyone would miss her after all. Maybe she could turn around and go to her parents.

Just as she was inhaling to prepare to apparate, a body materialized out of no where and crushed the petite witch into the snow.

"OW!" She shouted, squirming beneath the mass that pinned her to the ground. Was she being attacked? Where did this person come from? Not knowing what else to do, Hermione threw her fists into the body repeatedly until she heard a male voice screech "OI!"

The weight lifted and Hermione gasped for breath once her lungs had room to breathe. She hadn't a clue who the dimwit who apparated into her was but once she regained her composure she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Excuse you!" She spluttered, shuffling to her feet. "I demand you apologize for landing on me, you rude-"

"Ah, miss bossy britches herself. I've missed that voice," the male teased.

Hermione about pitched a fit until she took in the familiar slim figure who stood before her. 

"Fred?"

"Hey, Granger," the tall redheaded man greeted with a smirk. "Long time since you've bossed me around, huh? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that your first words to me after two years would be scolding."

Instantly she felt embarrassed at yelling at him but he couldn't see her blush in the dark, thank goodness. "I'm sorry for shouting," she said.

"Don't be, I didn't mean to land on you. What are the odds of that? Anyway, do you hate me too much? Or can I get a hug?"

She smiled a little as he opened his arms and gave him a friendly hug, his once gangly body much firmer and broader. He let go of her, his eyes glinting. "I'm glad I have someone to walk in with, I'd hate to be alone at a New Years Eve party."

Her brows knitted together in confusion. "Where's George? He didn't want to come?"

"No, he decided to spend New Years with his family and the stomach flu."

"Oh.. that poor man. Well remind me to give you his present before the evenings over." 

They began to walk together towards the brightly lit house, their feet crunching with each step.

"How've you been Granger?" He asked, cheeks puffing out smoke with each word. "I've heard about your work in the states with the Ministry Representitives that were sent over to fix the damage the death eaters inflicted."

"You've heard about that?" She was a bit surprised considering their missions were meant to be secret.

He smiled and said, "Of course I have. You tell Ron anything and he'll blab it to the world."

Again, Ron came up in conversation. 

"Classic Ron," she said nonchalantly. "I should've known better."

He chuckled and paused by the front door. "You've got that right. What sort of work did you do while you were over there?"

He opened the door for her and right as Hermione was about to respond she heard someone screech "Hermione!!" And her neck was instantly crushed by Ginny Weasley's arms.

"I've missed you so incredibly much! I can't believe you're here!"

Through the death grip, Hermione tried to hug back weakly. Luckily, Fred patted his sister's back and said, "You're making Granger's face blue."

"Oh, sorry!" She released her immediately and for the second time that night Hermione was gasping for breath due to near death Weasley greetings. 

But, despite the damage Hermione finally gripped Ginny into a tight hug. "I love you so much Ginny Weasley and I missed you every day!" Just by holding her, Hermione could tell that Ginny's days playing international Quidditch had toned her features well. It was hard to miss that she had changed physically into a woman.

The girls hugged each other tightly and as soon as Hermione let go she was dragged into the house by the red head's grip. She looked bask exasperatedly at Fred who was leisurely strolling behind them. When their eyes met, he smirked and gave her a wink before she was enveloped into the middle of the Weasley family.

Molly was fussing over how thin Hermione had become and felt the overly affectionate mother squeeze her shoulders to see how much meat was on her bones. Percy and Arthur, who held a blue haired Teddy Lupin in his arms, greeted her, talking over Molly about the ministry missions she had been sent on. At some point someone kissed her on either cheek, causing her to flush a little when she saw silvery blonde hair and knew Fluer had come with Bill. Between the people in the room she saw Bill nod to her and saw a little girl with silvery short hair propped on his hip.

Finally she saw Harry and Ron greet her with huge grins. Harry was the first one to embrace her. "Welcome back Hermione," he whispered in her ear as they hugged close. "I never stopped worrying about you. I'm glad you're back safely."

He released her and Hermione sensed her eyes watering at seeing her best friend. Is hair was still as scraggly as ever, but she could see he was growing some facial hair. She had never had a blood brother, but Harry was the closest thing she had to a sibling besides Ginny. And he has changed even more than she had.

"I missed you, too, Harry. You actually kept your promise and wrote to me frequently."

Ginny appeared at his side and smiled. "Only because I forced him to."

Harry smiled and didn't deny his girlfriend's words and instead gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

When Hermione spotted Ron behind them, his eyes searched the room, avoiding her gaze until he had no choice. Hermione was surprised to see how shorr he had trimmed his hair and that with his full physique, he still had the smallest hunch in his shoulders. 

His lips curved up nervously until Hermione smiled brightly at him and said. "Happy holidays Ron. I missed you." The smile hurt, and she felt painfully aware of the many eyes that were watching their interaction with interest.

As if her smile gave him permission to be genuine, his grin widened and he said. "It's good to have you back Hermione."

And just like that, it felt like the air had cleared at least for the Weasley family.

After everyone let her have her personal space again, Mrs. Weasley announced it was time for dinner. A wonderful scent had wafted through the air and Hermione's hunger returned. Everyone spoke excitedly as they made a group effort to get to the table.

Hermione offered to put Teddy Lupin in his high chair before looking for her seat. The only one that was open was next to Fred and across from Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley waited until everyone was settled before she raised her wand to conjour food onto the center plates. The sight made Hermione practically drool and she immediately helped her self to some mashed potatoes.

One thing Hermione missed about the burrow was all of the family life that went on. Mr. Weasley and Bill were discussing his work at Gringotts while both Fleur and Molly were discussing potential people for Percy to date, with Percy's ears turning a violent shade of red.

On their end of the table, Ron and Ginnny were making fun of each other as Harry laughed and fed his godson. It was charming to see them get along and for Harry to take care of Teddy. But in that moment she felt a part from them. She had missed out on this life for two years. Even though she could act like everything was back to normal, it was hard for her to try to jump into conversations. If she did, it would be awkward not understanding the new inside jokes the three had created or to not understand without proper context some of the stories they were reliving.

Hermione observed the conversations around her and ate quietly, trying to stay positive. At least no one made a fuss about her and Ron. The new year was approaching. Maybe she'd stay in England and make new stories again with Harry and Ron. But she couldn't rest her hopes on that..

An elbow gently touched hers and she looked over to see Fred watching her. "Are you okay, Granger?"

Swallowing the roast in her mouth, Hermione tried to smile. "Of course. I'm in my second home."

His soft blue eyes studied her for a moment. "You don't seem quite like yourself."

She kept her shoulders straight and held in a sigh. Ron made another indiscernible joke that made Harry snort.

"The thing is, I am being myself," she moved her peas around her plate absentmindedly. "I've been like this for a year or so now. It's a new normal."

He nodded in response and looked around the table. "A lot has changed since you've been gone. But, I hope you won't let that discourage you. You're still cared for by all of us here."

She felt the corner of her mouth twitch. "A lot must have changed. I don't rhink you're normally the Weasley to say comforting words."

"Right. Because Percy is much better at comforting than I am," he scoffed.

At this Hermione actually laughed aloud. "Okay, okay, you're not the last Weasley I'd go to for encouragement I suppose."

He smiled. "I've matured, and that means I'm better at hashing out advice now and again."

Her eyes rolled and she watched Harry feed Teddy once more. "Don't mature too much. I don't know what the world would do if the famous Fred Weasley couldn't keep the public laughing."

"Speaking of which, you my dear should stop by the shop," his expression brightened and his features almost crinkled into the boyish face that she grew up with. "George and I have greatly enhanced the shop with the help of his wife. We have more products that have tested our creativity again and again. I think you'd be impressed."

"Is that a salespitch?"

"I'm not saying come and buy anything," she smirked at his tone, "you should just have a look around. You are the only witch whose thoughts might actually have value on how complex our pranking products are."

She felt warmth at the compliment. "Oh, I didn't realize you thought highly of my opinions."

His eyes became mischevious as he said, "I'd have given you galleons for your thoughts on our merchandise. I mean, you have quite the appreciation for ingenuitive magic and are rather talented at charms yourself."

She laughed a little and said, "If you're being truthful, then maybe I'll stop by before I have to leave England again. Who knows, maybe I'll actually buy something from you."

There was something about his grin that was making her cheeks turn pink. "It would be an honor, Miss Granger.

After dinner, Hermione held Teddy Lupin in her lap and sat between Harry and Fred in the living space where everyone was gathered around. Mrs. Weasley was giving presents to Harry and Hermione and when they opened them, Hermione smiled happily at the familiar purple knitted jumper with a large "H" on it. Teddy seemed to like it too for he grabbed it and began to teethe on the sleeve. 

Bill and Fleur had given her and Ginny candles that changed the scent based off of your mood. Percy passed out the same copies of a book which looked so tedious that not even Hermione thought she would get through it. 

Hermione had bought her friends "smart shirts." These were shirts made by a wizarding company in the states that would shift the sleeve length and color depending on the weather. Fred was most intrigued by his shirt and kept examining the material closely. While the rest of the family was opening gifts from Fleur and Bill, he asked Hermione to tell him more about American wizard chains.

"Now is the company you bought these shirts from just a clothing company?" He asked her as he examined his "smart shirt" which had turned into a sleek black jacket. 

"Actually they're a company that is interested in making what they describe as 'geeky' items. So it's not just clothing that you can acquire from them." She bounced Teddy in her lap as Fred continued to look over the material. "I brought you and George a theory book that might help you discover what charms the wizards used." 

"That would be incredibly helpful. Although I think I can guess that they studied shape shifting charms and Transfiguration."

"That sounds right," she said as she was opening her gift from Harry.

Fred finally put the impressive clothing away and watched her open Harry's gift. "Now you have to come by the shop," he insisted to her.

The gift wrap tore open and Hermione smiled as she saw a new set of self writing quills. "Thanks Harry!" She called before setting them aside and away from Teddy's grasp. "Why do I have to come to the shop?"

"Because I want to know more about American products. You might have seen something that George and I have failed to think of." Teddy grinned at Fred and was reaching for the ginger. 

Hermione smiled and handed him over to an amused looking Fred and watched as he made silly faces at Teddy. It occurred to her that Fred would make a great father. If he never did become one, he probably made an excellent uncle for his nieces and nephews.

His eyes met hers for a moment and he made a quick silly face in her direction, getting another laugh from her. She had missed laughing like this. 

A huge gasp caused their heads to turn towards Ginny who was staring dumbfoundedly into a small box.

"Harry.." she said quietly. "This.. Are you?.."

The room seemed to hold its breath as they watched the couple. Fred finally called out and said, "Get on your knee ya git!" 

Harry's face seemed to pale a little as he slowly got off the couch and bent to his knee, looking up at his girlfriend. "Ginny.." he breathed hesitantly. "Would you marry me?"

"Yes, you dumb boy, of course I will marry you!" 

The room broke into loud cheers and whistling as Ginny fell into Harry's arms and kissed him passionately. It was wonderful and awkward and bright all at the same time. Hermione found herself grinning broadly and caught Fred cheering as he crooned to Teddy, "You're getting a godmother and lots of goduncles!" 

Despite not being in their lives much for the last few years, Hermione couldn't help but pleased that she was experiencing this moment with her friends and how happy she was for them.

They finally broke apart and Mrs. Wesley suddenly made champagne appear out of thin air with glasses to match.

"I was going to save this until it was actually New Years, but I think this is a much better use of this," she smiled.

The glasses soared to everyone's hand and their glasses filled instantly. Mr. Weasley raised his glass and looked at the newly engaged couple. 

"To Harry and Ginny. May the new year bring happiness, and a smooth wedding," he grinned.

"To Harry and Ginny!" 

Around the room glasses clinked against one another and Hermione and Fred clinked their glasses before drinking. Fred set the glass aside and went back to entertaining the baby in his lap, making Hermione almost wish she had a husband and a baby to enjoy her time with. 

She glanced back at Ginny who once again was glued to Harry's face. Despite the happiness she felt for them, she felt smallest twinge of envy. But she forced that emotion down with another swig of champagne.

*

Her and Fred were saying goodbye to his parents as they exited the house together. It had been an eventful night, with the Weasley men taking turns bringing up new things to toast until Mrs. Weasley made the glasses vanish. Hermione could faintly feel the warmth of alcohol in her system and found Fred's jokes funnier than she normally would have as they walked away from the burrow.

They let their laughter echo in the night as they found the messy bit of earth where they had apparated to hours before. Their laughter finally died down and she glanced back at the burrow before turning to Fred.

"Tonight was actually nice," she admitted. "I was sort of scared I'd feel more alone than I had."

"It probably helped that I was a bit lonely, too." His cheeks were turning pink from the cold, allowing Hermione to see his freckles clearly. 

"I missed out on two years of everyone's lives, you've been here the whole time. How could you be lonely?" 

Fred's smile faded a little and he looked up at the moon that coated them in pale light. "It's complicated," he said quietly after a minute. His eyes finally came back to hers and he made a sad smile. "If you happen to stop by the shop, maybe I'll explain it to you then."

She was about to reply when he suddenly held her hand up and lightly pressed his lips to the back of her palm. "I'm glad I got to see you again tonight. It helped make it bearable."

The kiss had sent small shockwaves up her arm. "I'm glad I got to see you, too" she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

The ghost of his smile lingered as he released her hand. "Have a safe trip home. And if I don't see you again, have a Happy New Years, Miss Granger."


	2. Addicted to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think when I originally posted that I mentioned that this was an ongoing piece. More chapters are in the works! Xoxo

The chill in her room caused Hermione to dig for as many blankets as she had stocked in the numerous boxes in her closet. In the time since her return to England, she had decided against unpacking completely in case the ministry sent her elsewhere on short notice. But, the cheap flat she had rented out barely held against the winter air and she could see her breath. If she had to open each box until she found her blankets, she would.

The sun was rising, and on her little table in the hideously green kitchen, Hermione did her best to write down her to do list for the day without exposing too much of her body from her blanket cocoon. The little flame she had conjured as the centerpiece was slowly starting to emanate heat so that her hand didn't shake as much from her shivering. 

Even though the party ended a week ago, she was starting to feel the effects of inertia hitting her and itched to get back to work. But that wouldn't be for another two days and she couldn't just sit about the cramped flat.

In her head she began planning how to execute her day when a quick tapping sound caused her head to swivel. She was surprised to see an owl perched outside with a letter in its small beak. Pulling up the blanket around her shoulders, she reached to opened the window and let the creature in. Its bushy feathers brought it to a smooth landing beside her hot tea.

"You have a letter for me? I'm sorry, I don't have any treats for you," she said softly to the wide eyed bird.

She stroked its ash coloured feathers before grasping the note from its beak.

Dear Hermione,

Hope you're doing well. I realized I didn't get the chance to catch up with you properly back at the burrow. But we need to have lunch to catch up! How's about Rosa Lee Teabag in Diagon Alley at lunch on Thursday in Hogsmeade? Then you can actually tell me all about your travels. 

Love you lots! And Harry sends his love as well,

Ginny

The message added a bit of comfort to the unforgiving temperature as she took in the familiar handwriting. She quickly wrote an acceptance and handed it back to the owl. As the owl flew away into the cold, Hermione returned to adding a few more things for her to do. After she was satisfied with her list, she reluctantly retired her blankets so she could dress for the day.

*

"Department of International Magical Cooperation," the cold voice announced over their heads.

As she stepped off of the lift onto the fifth floor, Hermione didn't see any familiar faces. This wasn't a surprise since a lot of the people she had been working with were either still in the states or were foreign wizards that she would only spend time with if they were on missions again. The idea of not seeing some of the friends she had made since becoming a Ministry of Magic Ambassador brought her a new wave of loneliness.

But there was no time to worry about that sort of thing. Keeping her head up, she strolled confidently down the halls until she found her office. 

Peeking her head in, the corner of her mouth raised into a smirk as she saw that the other two desks aside from her own were empty. This meant no one would disturb her whilst she worked. That, and no one would question why she was working on her vacation day.

Despite the absence of her coworkers, Hermione still walked cautiously in case her boss rounded the corner. But as soon as she made it to her desk she opened some folders and began to jot down notes in her personal journal.

Mission: Botswana

Summary: Requesting two representitives from three different branches of foreign magical affairs to deal with reports of suspicious activity affecting the non magical citizens. Believed to be caused by magical beasts.

Her hand moved smoothly as she wrote down facts about the location information within the file and moved on to the next folder.

Mission: Ukraine

Summary: Requesting a team of medically trained wizards and one representive from either the United States or the United Kingdom to lend aid in a magical virus outbreak.

The quill scorched the parchment as she wrote down the names that popped in her head who could be useful for this task and the recommended people listed. Dotting the last period she pulled out another file.

Mission: Japan

Summary: Requesting teams of magical law enforcement and two representitives from as many foreign ministries as possible.

Hermione paused at this file. She had never gone to the Asian region and took her time reading through the missions details. Her eyes skated across the surface as she read the recommended supplies. She flipped the page and found the people that her boss had thought would be highly qualified for the job. A small smirk hit her lips when she didn't see her name and she made her notes. Through all of the details, she couldn't find anything specific on the problems that were happening. She decided that information must be classified.

Someone cleared their throat, making Hermione jump out of her trance. A plump, older woman dressed in ruby robes crossed her arms in the doorway, a frown stretching across her round face.

"Miss Granger." The woman's nose flared slightly and Hermione knew what was coming for her. "Why do you always insist on coming to work when you are off? This is not good for your sanity!"

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes and slowly counted down from ten. When she hit 1, she opened her eyes and tried to put on a smile she hoped was innocent. "I'm not going to stay long, Miss Quinn. I'm just preparing for our next meeting when I come back to work."

Miss Quinn's pudgey fingers snatched the files from Hermione's grip. "You are not to be working on your days off! You, my dear, are a workaholic. You were like this before we sent you to the U.S. and your other ambassadors sent those reports of how little time you took for yourself." 

At this, Hermione looked down at her shoes. She couldn't deny that she gave leadership a hard time. Truth was, she just didn't enjoy entertaining herself as much as she used to. 

"Please accept my apologies then," she said, lifting her head. "I don't mean to be a bother. I just enjoy working."

Miss Quinn shuffled over to her desk and tucked the files away. "I know, dear. But you need to learn to not come in on your days off. Kingsley wouldn't be happy to know you're coming in when you're not supposed to," she warned.

Hermione folded her arms. "I suppose you're right. But, before I go," Miss Quin sighed loudly whilst Hermione talked over her, "I want to know why I'm not a candidate you're thinking of sending on the mission to Japan."

The much rounder witch fixed Hermione with a hard stare. "Sweetie," Hermione fougt to hide her cringe, "that is not a mission meant for you. As exciting as it might sound, I don't feel comfortable sending you to Tokyo."

"I could manage. You know I was offered a position as an auror because of my part in the war. And you've seen my records. I can help with whatever they need. You know I'm plenty capable of doing dangerous work."

This promoted her boss to rush over and begin to usher out the persistent witch. "I've put you as a potential candidate on every other possible task before this. You can't expect every mission to be suited for you." Her fat hands were practically shoving Hermione's shoulders. At last she managed to get her in the hall.

But, Hermione kept her weight against the door. "It only makes me want to take on the challenge," she insisted. "And keeping the details hidden only makes my curiosity stronger!" She ended in a sing song voice.

She could see Miss Quinn's eyes narrow at her. "You are the most stubborn witch I've met. We will discuss this when you get back to work. Now please, leave before I burn that file altogether."

Feeling satisfied, Hermione let off and the door shut firmly in her face. Oh how she had forgotten her little fits with the lovely Miss Quinn. She would get on that mission if only to prove to her boss how capable she was to do anything .

Tucking her notes back into her clutch, Hermione made her way back to the lift. She didn't get to look through all of the cases but she now knew what to do with her time: she would look into any mysterious cases in the Daily Prophet concerning Japan. This should clue her in on why Miss Quinn seemed so sure that Hermione shouldn't go.

A light ding signaled the arrival of the lift. The doors opened and Hermione's mouth fell open when she saw the sole passenger.

Before her stood the tall figure of Fred Weasley. A briefcase was clutched in his right hand and he had on reading glasses as he skimmed through parchment in his left hand. He hadn't noticed her as she stepped into the lift beside him. 

When the doors closed, she glanced at the redheaded wizard and smiled. "It's rather rude to ignore your friends, you know. I thought you were better than this Mr. Weasley," she said in a disapproving voice.

Fred tore his gaze from the parchment and a grin appeared on his face. "Well, it's nice to see your lovely face again." He folded his glasses and tucked them in the pocket of his royal blue suit. "How have you been since we last saw each other?" He asked.

His soft eyes met hers and something fluttered in her stomach. Pushing the feeling away, she said, "I'm not too bad, actually. I've just been in a minor argument with my boss for coming in on my day off insisting that I be considered for a case."

He chuckled and shook his head. "It's like you're addicted to hard work. You haven't changed a bit since Hogwarts. Do you enjoy suffering, Granger?"

"Of course not. I just love having something to do!"

"I always thought you'd be off with your nose stuck in a book durinng your free time. S'pose you've already read almost every book that matters and have resorted to labour to bypass the time?"

The lift opened to let them out on the ground floor. "You could say that," she responded as they fell in step with each other. "Now how about you? How are you doing? You're not quitting Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to come work at the ministry, are you?" Her voice had a playful tone to it.

"Was that a joke? I don't remember you ever having much of a sense of humor."

This earned him a light swat of her hand and he grinned cheekily. "No, I haven't given up on the joke shop. I was just putting in a license to grant George and I another location for our store."

"Oh are you expanding?" They stopped in front of the busy fireplaces where floods of witches and wizards were flashing in and out of the Ministry.

"Yes, we are." It was difficult to stand there without being in other people's way. "This is a bad place to continue conversing," he gestured to one of the fireplaces. "care to meet me in Diagon Alley? We can stop by the shop and I can show you around. If you're not too busy that is?"

"Of course not. I'll meet you there!" 

"Excellent."

They had gone into separate fire places and Hermione was the first to step out of the fireplace at the end of Diagon Alley. She coughed a bit as the green smoke disappeared and stepped out of the grate onto the snowy street.

She didn't wait long before another body exited the fire place behind her. 

"Long time no see," he greeted her once he rid himself of any floo powder that clung to his clothing. 

As he approached her, Hermione could see how much sharper his jawline had become since they were both Hogwarts students and it was difficult to miss how his body had filled his frame quite nicely. 

Fred smirked a bit and said, "You okay Granger? You look like you're checking me out." He winked which made her neck grow warm. "Not that I mind."

She lightly shoved her shoulder into his arm. "Oh, shut up Frederick. I wasn't checking you out. Surely you didn't bring me here to get me to flush."

They were once again walking in sync as they headed up the sidewalk together. "As entertaining as that would be, I'm sure you wouldn't stay my friend if I made you uncomfortable." There was a bit of a wicked gleam in his eyes. In the past, this would have caused her to scoff and turn away. For some reason, she almost enjoyed the look.

"Anyway," he smiled. "George and I are thinking about making a chain of our stores. We'd like to open another location somewhere."

"That would be quite impressive. You're products would fare better than Zonko's. I imagine you could grow the business well if you decide to open other shops."

"My only problem is figuring out where and how to start. George is normally much better at that sort of thing." Absentmindedly, his free hand slipped into his pocket. "I've been going to meetings solo for a while now."

"But you two do everything together," Hermione's brows rose high. "That's unlike George to not want to do this with you."

"It used to be unlike George," the mirthful crinkles in his face faded. "But it's been hard for him to think about expanding the business when he's expanding his family."

The comment made her gasp in surprise. "Wait, are you telling me.."

Fred smiled once more. "Yep. I'm going to be the uncle of another Weasley baby."

"That's wonderful!" She said happily. "When is his wife due?"

"Three months from now."

Hermione's excitement faltered. Fred's sister in law was six months pregnant? How had she not known?

"You okay, Granger?" He asked with a tinge of concern to his voice.

"Yes," she said after a moment. "I just.. I feel funny not knowing George and Ella were having another kid after so long." It used to be that she knew almost everything that was happening in he Weasley's lives. But it never occurred to her that having limited communication with her friends and no longer dating Ron would leave her so far out of the loop.

"You're alright," Fred promised. "I'm surprised neither Ron nor Ginny mentioned it though."

Her shoulders sank. "I'm not. If you think about it, it makes sense. Ron doesn't write often to begin with, and then between my foreign affairs work and Ginny's Quidditch career at its peak, we haven't written much. Harry has probably written to me most out of everyone, but he's not very good at telling me the little details about home," she admitted. "All he talks about is work, his relationship with Ginny, and helping raise Teddy."

The infamous Weasley shop could be seen up ahead and Hermione thought fondly of the memories she had with her friends in there. Fred followed her gaze and made a small smile. "Well, you're home for now. Maybe when you leave next we can be pen pals. I'd probably be better at telling you what you want to hear. Plus, I have a guaranteed-you'll-smile code I live by as you know."

She rolled her eyes but returned his smile. "I'd like that."

They approached the doors and he opened it for her although she made sure to vocalize how he didn't need to mold into the gender norms, making him laugh. There were plenty of children running about, and at first she didn't see anyone over 4'2 in the store. 

Her eyes finally found a sweet faced lady with caramel hair and a large belly waving at the pair. She was behind the counter where kids were queued to pay for products. 

"Fred, Hermione!" She called over the noise. "It's good to see you!" The short female was older than Hermione and during school they hadn't crossed paths often. But, once Ella and George were engaged, she had seen much more of the lighthearted woman around.

Fred led Hermione to the counter and kissed his sister-in-law on the cheek. "Hey, Ells. Georgie hasn't left you to fend to off the teenagers defenseless has he?"

"No," she laughed as she exchanged three knuts and a sickle for a galleon with the boy across from her. "He's in the back getting more of those Fiery Butterbeers."

Fred turned to Hermione and said, "I'll be right back, I just have to stow this license then I'll give you the tour."

She watched him leave before the pregnant witch caught her attention. "How have you been?" Ella was placing several products in a bag for a small girl in pig tails. "Ginny, Ron, and Fred have all talked about you plenty while you've been away."

Hermione stepped behind the counter besides her and began to place products in bags. "I'm not too bad. It's been strange being back: It seems that I've missed so much." 

"I know. But, you're here now. You've probably had plenty of adventures during your missions. Maybe you can come over for dinner some time and tell us about your life."

"I'd love that. Here you go," she handed a bag to two girls who were clearly sisters and watched as they giggled to each other. Returning her attention to George's wife, she said, "How's the pregnancy going? I had no idea you were expecting; congratulations!"

"Thank you, " her hand fell to her stomach. "It's incredible, growing life inside of you. I'm lucky enough to get to be a mother again."

"Fred seems excited to have another niece or nephew," Hermione grinned as she watched Ella absentmindedly rub her stomach to feel her baby's kicks.

"He's already an excellent uncle to little Victoire and our Chandler." Her hazel eyes brightened. "Is Fred going to show you around? There are a lot of new products that he and George have come up with since you've been gone. It's incredible."

"I hope so. He was adamant at the New Years party about coming here."

Ella smiled and handed another pair of kids their change. "Good. I know he's rather excited to have you here," she said cheerily. 

 

Fred headed towards the back office where he found George flipping through a binder in search of what he guessed was the inventory list.

"I brought the license to allow us to search for another location."

George smirked without glancing at his brother as he quickly jotted down some notes onto parchment. "Excellent. I'm sorry you had to go alone," he set the quill down before stowing away the binder. "It's been difficult to leave Ella behind. But, I'm glad you back. Hayden and Archie had to go home early so we are short handed."

Fred began to rub the back of his neck. "That's too bad. I brought a friend over to show her the shop."

His brother laughed as he picked up the cases of Fiery Butterbeers. "A friend of the female persuasion? Were you planning to impress her with our products?"

"You can't impress the brightest witch around, George."

His twin paused, his eyes widening as he loooked at Fred. "Is she here?" A smile slowly started to spread across his face. "Did you accompany Hermione Granger here to impress her with your workmanship?" 

Fred rolled his eyes at him and took out his wand, waving it so so cases of Fiery Butterbeers rose into the air. "I'm not trying to impress her. She's just here to look around."

But George's smirk became mischevious. "Right. You didn't bring her here to try to whoo over the girl you once fancied in seventh year?"

"She's just a friend, mate," Fred tried to say but George seemed to ignore it.

"Whatever you say. You can't lie to your twin, though." He passed Fred on his way through the door and called back over his shoulder. "I hope it works out. Merlin knows you've wanted this chance for ages."

"Not true," he shot back. "There's been a string of ladies that I've dated since then!" 

"And yet she's the one that's stayed in your life," George's smug voice replied.

Following his brother, Fred swore under his breath. Even if it was true that he fancied the unimaginably talented witch, he couldn't picture trying to go after his little brother's old flame. That could only lead them down an awkward path. But when they emerged from the back and he caught sight of Hermione helping Ella at the counter, he couldn't help but think how much the woman was making his heart hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are unfamiliar with Ella, she is a character in another fic of mine. This is just me keeping my precious baby in the HP world with her soulmate. I mean obviously if you ship George with someone else... just imagine them instead of Ella?


	3. Chapter 3: Colourfil Afternoon

"I feel so embarrassed," Fred muttered as Hermione helped restock the shelves.

"Why?" She asked, making sure the Puking Pastilles were separated from the cough drop bags that Fred had said causes diarrhea. "I still think the candies you all make are poor excuses to let students to get out of class."

He smirked at her, placing their bottles of itching lotion on the bottom shelf. "You're saying that because you've never missed a class in your life." He waved his wand to unwrap another case of the bottles they had. "Anyway, I'm a bit embarrassed for having you work with us. I didn't mean for you to see the store by labouring between the shelves."

Hermione waved a hand dismissively before she conjured more cases to them. "It's nothing. Besides, Ella looked like she could use a break and George mentioned some of your coworkers had to end their shifts early." The products fell nicely into place and the two collected the trash, making their way back to the stockroom. 

In truth, she was enjoying helping at the joke shop. Most of the afternoon had been spent restocking and preparing packages for the owl delivery service, but for they worked together most of the day, enjoying each other's company. 

"I'm lucky you're addicted to work," he teased. "I don't think I could have even got Ickle Ronneykins to help when we're short staffed." At the mention of his brother's name, he could see her body stiffen. The motion was so subtle, he was surprised he had caught it. The action caused the faintest query enter the back of his mind of why Ron and Hermione hadn't worked out. It was easy to see that Ron had been nervous about seeing her at the party, and they hadn't spoken a word that whole night. 

"I'm not addicted," she replied, breaking through his thoughts whilst brushing off the mention of Ron. "I just don't enjoy sitting in my room much anymore."

They passed the counter where Ella sat beside George as they handled purchases the customers were making. It was the end of the day so there were only a few people left in the shop. George and Ella talked to each other much more freely as business slowed. 

"Do you need any help getting more merchandise out?" George asked them. "Ella can handle the counter for a bit."

"We're alright, thanks George," he said.

George simply shrugged and went back to talking to his wife.

Fred loved the couple and couldn't be happier for his brother. However, there were moments when watching the two gave him the faintest twinge of jealousy. Like the way Ella was rubbing his back and stealing glances at her husband. Or how when the pregnant witch had to grab something, George smiled at her back like a goofy boy from their school days. It was easy to poke fun at their relationship, but Fred couldn't help wonder if he would ever get as lucky as George. Their love lives were the only area where he ever compared himself to his twin.

Hermione placed her trash in the giant bin in the back storeroom and looked around at the tightly wrapped products still waiting to hit the shelves. "Alright, what's next?"

"Let me see if we have anymore Lady Lips in the back." 

When he walked passed her, Hermione tried to not notice his scent of sage and mint. She had to admit, she wasn't expecting her day to end up working at the shop, but in a way, it allowed her to see some of their newer products up close. And they were incredibly impressive. She knew the twins were intelligent, but after Fred would explain to her how the products worked and what tricks they used in the production process, she realized how incredibly gifted they were at charms. Their ability might even surpass what she was capable of doing.

Fred came back with a crate of lipstick tubes. He offered one to Hermione. "Check these out. These were designed by me, although this was actually one of Ella's ideas she pitched."

The tubes looked identical to any she could purchase in a drug store. "What do these do exactly?"

"Well firstly, they come in different flavours, so that's one appeal to them."

Sure enough, the plastic bore the words Mixed Berries. "You mean they're edible?"

He nodded. "I mean I don't suggest gnawing on it," he smiled as she laughed. "When a girl is wesring the product, it's tempting to see her lick her lips when she tries to taste the flavour," he said with a wicked twinkle to his gaze.

"Fred!" She gasped. "Aren't children the ones to purchase your products? That's a bit dirty, even for you!"

"Now, now, don't go getting the wrong idea. We have people of all ages coming here. I'm just saying I wouldn't mind getting it for a lady friend," he said with a grin. "It makes for a fun little gift."

"Right, because you have a lady friend to give these to," she jabbed. 

"Ouch, right in the pride."

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed the tube back into the box. "Okay, girls can taste their lips. Is that all? That seems a bit lack luster."

"Not only are they flavoured, but a good number of these also change colour on the wearer. So if you swap these out of a girl's cosmetic bag, she might think she's wearing red lipstick. But she won't know that it's a violent shade of orange. Then minutes later it will change into a moldy green. When shes looks in a mirror however, she'll see the shade she believes is on her lips."

"Now that would be interesting," she observed.

"They're a fun product. Rather difficult to make when you have to mix the right balance into the potion and age it right before you charm the batch. But they're well worth it. Oh, and certain ones will give your lips a fuller look," he winked. "It's nice for the guys."

"You're so gross," she scoffed as she followed him out of the stockroom. 

He led her up to the second level and she asked him about other products that were new to her, amazed at the variety. There were potions, toys, candies, even knapsacks and journals.

"That," Fred said to her as she examined what looked like a normal ring with a clear gemstone in the center. "Is a mood ring."

One of her fine eyebrows arched. "Isn't that already a muggle product?"

"Except funcrions the exact opposite way of its muggle doppelgänger. This mood ring will tell you the mood of someone near you."

She slipped it onto her right ring finger, the metal cool against her skin. "What's the use of knowing someone's mood?"

He began to unpack Lady Lips lipsticks and sort them into place. "Think about it: you can tell if you're professor is in a good or bad mood and exude how to strategize persuading them to give you less homework. Or ask that favor you know your parents won't say yes to unless they're happy."

Hermione snorted, "Is that all? That sounds rather lame."

"No," he smirked. "You can use it to gage how your friends are actually doing since half the time people only say they're 'fine.' You can also tell if someone finds you attractive if they exude the right emotion when you're near them. It's more of a fun product for students. A lot of the girls use it to see if the boy they fancy, might fancy them back."

The clear gem ecased in silver began to turn a rose colour. "So this is telling me your mood. What does the colour mean?"

"That I think you're annoying."

"Shut up," she smiled.

He grinned and finished with restocking the makeup. "I don't actually know, you may have to ask George, he has a pamphlet of what emotions cause what shade somewhere in our office."

She glanced at the tiny accessorie with curiosity and lifted her head when she heard Fred chuckle. "What?"

"You seem to like the girlier products. It's sort of cute. Maybe you'd should take that ring and a Lady Lips with you so you can tempt that special someone in your life and see their reaction." Even as he teased with Hermione's cheeks turning a faint shade of pink, the image of her licking at her thin lips entered his mind.

He shook his head at the thought and switched topics before Hermione could retort. "Let's get back and see if there's anything left to finish with," he said quickly.

Heading back downstairs, Hermione felt embarrassment warm her chest when she thought about licking her lips in front of Fred. She must have been silly, wanting to tease the ginger she grew up with. He saw her as another sister after all, and it would probably be more awkward than sexy for her to do anything like that. She shrugged away the idea and held back a little as she followed Fred down the staircase.

Ella wasn't anywhere to be found and George was counting out the money they had made. Fred set his crate on the counter and said, "How'd we do today Georgie?"

"Not too bad, bro. I think in a few weeks we'll be able to finish the budgeting needed to get you're trip set up."

Hermione tilted her head and looked at Fred, "Going on a solo vacation?"

"You're half right." He watched her set her arms on the counter and lean forward as she talked, trying to focus on her face. "I'm going solo on a business trip."

"Shop's officially closed!" Called a cheery Ella as she strode from the entrance. "And it looks like you and Hermione already restocked what we needed."

"Yeah, thanks so much Hermione," George said as he tucked the last bit of currency into a cash box. "You were a huge help."

"It was no problem! I'm glad I can be useful. It's funny to think I used to try to stop all of your pranks and scheming when we were students."

Fred chuckled. "And now you can officially call yourself a prankster. I never thought this day would come."

"We're proud as your unofficial older brothers," George praised.

Ella slipped her arm through George's. "Hermione, would you like to stick around for dinner? Ella asked. "As a thank you?"

"I wish I could, but I actually have a bit of work to do of my own," Hermione replied, remembering the research she wanted to do before returning to the Ministry. 

Fred shook his head. "You're going to over exert yourself if you aren't careful," he warned. "We're going to hear Luna Lovegood on the radio talking about how the once brilliant Hermione Granger broke down and worked herself to death."

She rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder to which he returned in kind. Fred caught George and his wife exchanging a knowing look and was glad Hermione hadn't seen it.

"Well, I'll get going now before it gets too dark out," she said, righting herself. 

Fred leaned away from the counter as well. "I'll walk you to the door," he offered.

Ella reached forward and squeezed Hermione's arm before she got too far. "We will have you over for dinner sometime to thank you for your work. Have a safe travel home, okay?"

"I will. It was nice seeing you!" 

She fell in step beside Fred as he guided her towards the doors. "I actually loved helping you with the shop. You did more work than I did, but I enjoyed seeing what you've done with the place."

"And you were surprisingly enjoyable to be with," he teased. "In all seriousness though, I'm glad you helped. It was nice to have different company. It's hard to work around those two love birds at times," Fred admitted. "They still act like newly weds." There was a slight sadness at the edge of voice.

The door opened for her and Hermione turned to him before she left, "If you need any more help in the future, maybe I can come in on a different off day."

"I'll keep that in mind. We wouldn't want you around to often on fear of turning you into a full out trouble maker." She shook her head, flashing her teeth in a smile. "Try to remember to take care of yourself and have a safe trip home, Granger," he said.

For a moment he saw Hermione's tongue slip out between her lips as she said, "I'm not a little girl Fred."

His ears heated slightly as he tore his gaze from the pretty witch's mouth. "I know that! Just being a gentleman." Merlin, he hoped she thought his ears were changing colour due to the draft of wind blowing through the door. 

"Have a good evening, Frederick Weasley." She gave him a quick hug before she stepped out into the chilly streets. He saw that she still had the mood ring on from earlier and that the gem turned a dark crimson: The colour for desire.

*

Hermione made it home quickly, but kept her coat on when she arrived into the freezing flat. Her body seemed a little heavy with exhaustion, but her mind was wide awake. 

Padding into the grey room, which wasn't much warmer, she saw Crookshanks pressed into the pile of blankets she had set on the floor. She smiled at the sleeping creature and let him nestle there. Instead, she grabbed for several pairs of socks and layered them on her pale feet for warmth.

Sitting on her bed, she pulled out her notes from what she had found in the ministry, thumbing through the pages. Her eyes settled on the notes she made for the Japan mission. Despite Miss Quinn's insistence that she leave it alone, Hermione was going to uncover what was happening and why the Japanese Ministry of Magic requested aid.

On her way home she had stopped by the Daily Prophet office and was able to bring back any old copies of the newspaper that covered Japanese news. Oddly enough there were only five articles within the last week that had mentioned Japan at all. One discussed the highlights of the Japanese quidditch team. Another talked about a Japanese wizard who was caught secretly living a double life as a celebrity.

The remaining three articles featured missing wizards in the Tokyo region and small explosions that went off near the wizarding school, Mahoutokoro. Hermione's brows furrowed and crossed her legs as she read the article. 

There wasn't much to go on, but she folded the clips of paper and stuck them back in her folder. For now, she'd have to settle with the vague details of the mission case, but Hermione was intrigued. 

She went to make herself a quick dinner, using her wand to light the stove top. Rubbing her arms and waiting for a pot of water to boil, she thought about the current state she was in- how much she had changed since the war had passed. During her travels, she had found many other orphaned children like Harry whose parents were killed after being called to fight off death eaters over seas. Or how there was still destruction of dark wizards who were scattered across the globe. Fixing the damage had given Hermione purpose.

Somehow, the only good thing that came from being with Ron after the war was that he taught her how to look at making a difference in the world by being involved with people. Her upper lip curved a tad. Even after their awful split, she could be grateful to Ron for teaching her to be a better human. This had lead her to the path she was on now.

But it was a lonely road.

Over and over she had to make new friends while hoping to hear from old ones. What she wished for most was to no longer be by herself when she was sent to do these duties. It would be nice to have a good friend with her.

The water came to a boil and Hermione once again pointed her wand to the pale green cabinets that were barely large enough to hold a handful of things. She guided pasta noodles to her tiny pot and covered it before sitting back down, looking out the window into the city.

Alone. After everything she had been through growing up, she was empty and withdrawn. As a student, she found solace in the books she had read and yearned to fill her brain with more information. To this day, she still loved feeling the dry pages that brought words of wisdom to her. But when she felt her friends draw away, the books could only give her so much company. And loneliness had pitted itself into her core as a result.

Loneliness has seemed to grip Fred, too. A small voice in her head whispered quietly.

He did say that he felt distant from everyone on New Years. But, how could the charismatic, life of the party ginger be lonely? He always had a ton of friends when they were in school.

Then again, maybe the past three years had brought hardships he hadn't foreseen. That afternoon had made her feel like her old self, before she became twenty. For now, she didn't see how things could go back to how they were before she left. But she would keep hoping that more moments like working at the shop would happen before she had to leave on another lonely journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter titles. Enjoy the reading 


	4. It's a Date

Sometimes men- no boys- say the stupidest things. Hermione was ready to smack the blonde haired, tart faced prat that was glaring at her. For the past ten minutes he had been giving her a long winded speech of how she was acting ridiculous for wanting to be considered for the Japan mission.

"They need someone who's more experienced. You're only in your early twenties," he said, nose pitched high as if his being five years her senior said so much more about him. "It's arrogant for you to suggest such a thing. Clearly you need to sort out your priorities."

Why did the Ministry folks always seem to be such a pain to work with?

She took a deep breath, pinching her nose before she counted down in her head.

5,4,3,2.. 

Her cheeks puffed a bit as she exhaled. "Mr. Williams," she tried to keep her tone sweet. "I understand your concerns. Please consider though, my records display that I should be a candidate for this case and represent the Ministry of Magic."

The plump Miss Quinn sat behind her desk, thumping her finger against her desk as she watched her two employees argue. When Hermione had first started her job, she was under Williams and was sent with him to the states. They had spent many hours bickering at one another and not much had changed, even though she was now at the same position as he is now. Hermione had hoped the older witch would come to her defense, but it seemed she would be fighting alone.

"Granger, we are talking about fighting dark wizards in a foreign culture," he sneered.

She bit back the string of words she wanted to choke him with. Instead she settled with, "Wow, I wonder if that's why the department is called 'Foreign Affairs.'"

"You can't count your little tour to America as foreign!"

"I was there for nearly two years!" Even to her own ears she could hear a slight shrillness in her voice. She needed to keep it together.

Mr. Williams' grey eyes narrowed. "You were in an English speaking country with a team sent specifically from here. This won't be like last time. I was with you, I won't be able to hold your hand if you're sent to Japan."

This man child was getting on her last nerves. "Listen, if you want to go, I have no quarrel with the board choosing you as the representative. I'm only asking to be put on the reviewing list because I have all of the qualifications to help solve the crisis."

"A girl like you has no place-"

"I am an intelligent woman who received the highest marks of her year, fought the dark lord most of her life, and earned favor with the current minister of magic so don't you patronize me Harrison Carver Williams!" She seethed.

Miss Quinn finally stood and barked, "ENOUGH!"

The two were practically nose to nose in a deadlock stare, loathing one another with their entire beings.

"If you two don't cut it out, I will hex you both and neither of you will be up for the reviewing," their superior declared icily. 

Williams was the first one to step away, staring at the petite witch from the corner of his eye. "Sorry, Miss Quinn." He spoke without glancing at the broad witch.

"We'll behave," Hermione returned her attention to their boss whose eyes looked just as weary as they were angry. 

"Now then," she said after she could be sure they weren't going to attack one another. "Miss Granger, no one is denying your capabilities. But, I still don't- no don't interrupt!- I don't feel comfortable recommending you to the board."

The inside of her cheek caught between her teeth as she held back her response, ignoring the triumphant look Williams was surely throwing her way. She could fight with him til she was blue in the face, and normally she could be difficult with the witch before her. But, she knew this was not the time to question her boss.

Two fat fingers rubbed her temple as Miss Quinn took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Miss Granger, why do you even want to go to Japan after barely being back in England for a month?"

Her mind blanked as the question threw her off guard. True, she had been homesick towards the end of her excursion and she would like to stay in England for a little longer. Yet, being back hadn't been at all like she had hoped it would be. The best thing that had happened so far was seeing her parents and spending time with a certain red head.

Why did she want to go? Why did remaining in England only made her feel colder? Why specifically did she want to be a candidate in Japan?

"I hope you understand that I don't think I deserve to go above everyone else," she started after a long stretch of silence. "I only want to have the same opportunity to be considered to go.

"And..." she swallowed. "I think being at home has been harder than I thought. I think I'd like to start over again. But on a better footing than when I left for America." 

Beside her, the broad shoulders of Williams rose as he snorted. But Miss Quinn's face was unreadable as she took in the young woman before her.

After a minute, the older woman spoke. "Alright, my dear," she said with slight exasperation. "If you truly want to go, with the understanding that your life will be at greater risk on this mission than any currently on file, then I will recommend you to the board."

A burst of appreciation flooded through her chest and she tried to not grin. She could be going to Japan. 

Miss Quinn's lips made an upside crescent as she addressed Hermione, "If you get chosen, promise you will do me proud."

"You have my word!" Hermione actually felt joyful. She wasn't sure why, but she had a good feeling about this opportunity. 

Mr. Williams had his mouth hanging open, staring at his boss. "B-but, Miss Quinn.

Those sausage fingers waved dismissively. "Not another word. I can only take so much of you two hounding one another. You'll turn my hair completely silver at this rate." 

She seated herself and went back to flipping through the files on her desk. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'd like to have some peace and quiet around here and would be most grateful if you took your lunch breaks where I can't see either one of you. For a good two hours if you can..."

*

It seemed that Diagon Alley was going to be a regular place for her to spend her time whilst she was home. With the lightest prick of guilt, she acknowledged that both she and Mr. Williams were lucky to have such a long break for lunch. It would give her plenty of time to spend with Ginny. She hurried up the sidewalk, weaving between wizards carefully. The sky was still grey, but winning that argument in the office left her spirits high.

The violet sign with bright lettering finally appeared and Hermione entered Rosa Lee's Teabag knowing she was a few minutes early. The shop was a quaint little place that she remembered visiting a few times. The lilac interior was quite soothing to view.

Hermione made her way into the little cafe, searching for her friend. After a minute of making sure Ginny wasn't already seated, she decided to sit at a table for two near a window. Taking a menu, she glanced at her options as she waited. 

Behind her menu she heard the chair opposite of her scratch against wood as someone sat down. Red hair poked over top of her menu. Smiling, she placed her it down to greet her friend.

"You're early! I-"

The words caught in her throat as she looked into deep blue eyes and a handsomely freckled face. 

"Hello, Granger."

"Fred?" She blinked. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned and gently pried the menu from her hands. "Getting lunch, like you. I'm a bit surprised you've come out in the light. Are you actually here for liesure, or are you applying for another job?"

Despite his forwardness of joining her, she couldn't help but smile on the inside at seeing his face. "I'm here to have lunch with... well..."

"Yourself?" He mused. "That's, no good. I'll be your date for lunch." That mischievous spark lit his eyes like she'd seen many times before. "I'm fantastic company."

"I'm sure you say that to all of the girls in Diagon Alley," she said, snatching back the menu.

"Only the pretty ones," he winked.

"Did you come over here to ask me to come back to the shop, or are you here to flirt with me?" She asked playfully, feeling a bit bold.

His eyes widened a fraction but he recovered quickly. "You seemed lonely and I thought I'd spend time with you before my date arrives."

Hermione rested her cheek into her fist and lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Have you trapped some poor girl with your small vocabulary and sickly overwhelming charm?"

"I'm serious." He smirked and leaned back against the chair, watching her with interest. "A girl should be coming in soon and we're to have lunch together." She couldn't tell if he was trying to make her feel jealous or not, but either way it was working.

"Good," her smirk grew. "I didn't want to take pity on you and make you be the third wheel during my date."

"Oo, you don't hold back, do you Granger? I'm not surprised you're waiting for someone, you're way too pretty to be left alone." His heart skipped a beat when she looked away, her cheeks faintly pink. "So who's the lucky fella? Do I know him?"

"He's much taller than you are," she said, crossing her arms and leaning against the table, those hazel orbs returning his gaze. "His eyes are so much lovelier to look into than yours."

Fred blew out a low whistle. "Jabbing at me left and right," he chuckled. 

She flashed her teeth and once again Fred found his ears going hot when he caught her tongue flickering at him between her lips. "And his looks are like none other." The gem in the mood ring she was wearing from the joke shop turned black. But, it must have been wrong. He wasn't jealous.

The door to the cafe opened and a female voice called out, "Hermione!"

Both of their heads swiveled as Ginny Weasley waved at them from the front of the cafe.

Fred returned his attention to Hermione and his grin became irritatingly smug. "Oh yes, your date is quite the looker," he teased, enjoying how her face fell into a scowl. "And he's a whole whopping 5'6! Merlin you are into tall figures." He laughed when Hermione swatted his arm.

His sister approached the table and she smiled at the two of them. "Oh, hey Fred." She high fived her brother before he stood and pulled back the chair for her. "You're not joining our girls outing?"

"Nope, I was just keeping the beautiful Misss Granger company until you arrived. I hope you two enjoy your date," he winked at Hermione who shook her head. But her bushy mane couldn't hide the smile she wore. "I have to wait for my own lovely companion to arrive. See you," he said before leaving to find an open table.

Hermione's eyes lingered on his retreating back, trying to hide her smile. 

"I didn't interrupt you two, did I?" Ginny asked, breaking Hermione's attention from the redheaded wizard.

"No, of course not! Fred was just giving me a hard time, like usual," she said taking another glance at the menu.

"Classic Fred. He can get under your skin sometimes," she grinned.

Not long after they looked through their options, a waitress came to take their order and both girls put away the menus. Hermione didn't miss a beautiful, dark haired witch enter the cafe and greet Fred with a kiss to the cheek.

"I really am sorry we haven't gotten to see each other much whilst you've been back," Ginny apologized. "Between Quidditch interviews and practices, it's been a nightmare trying to schedule free time."

"Don't worry," Hermione assured her. "I completely understand. And now that you're engaged, I don't know how you've been able to make time at all for me!"

Her beautiful red hair shimmered in the light when she moved. "Of course I had to make time for you. I've been dying to hear all about your adventures in the states! I know you were limited to giving few details in your owls. Are you allowed to talk about what you've really been doing now that you've returned?"

"Yes! Wow, so much happened during my time there."

"I remember you'd left so abruptly," Ginny recalled.

A slender finger curled around her hair as she nodded. "Yes, I did. Those first six months were absolutely harsh." In fact, she had ended almost every night crying herself to sleep. 

"When I left, it was all new: representing the Ministry of Magic, rebuilding homes, finding missing witches and wizards." A lump formed in her throat as she thought about all of those that they had found as dead. The parents, children, loved ones they had to break the dreaded news to.

"I hadn't realized that Voldemort's influence had spread deeply in the states. The strange thing was," she looked into her cup of tea thoughtfully. "None of the dark wizards we were getting rid of were blantant supporters of his. These wizards were men who were." She paused, searching for the right word. "Haunted by Voldemort's spirit.

"Being a new ambassador caused for a lot of people to question me. Whenever we go on these missions, we meet other foreign affairs wizards and cooperate accordingly. Meeting the other ambassadors, they all had heard of the famous Harry Potter, but not as many knew he had friends that helped him."

"You mean to say they didn't understand how you and Ron were by Harry's side through every horror he's faced, and none of them took you seriously?" Ginny stared at her in disbelief. "I love Harry. Well, obviously because I wouldn't be wearing this if I didn't," she said, eyes falling to the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. "But you and I both know Harry wouldn't have made it alive without you."

The praise warmed her heart. "Don't sell him too short, he took the lead on a lot of areas, too." She grinned. "On top of them not caring that I fought side by side with 'the chosen one,' most of the other ambassadors from the states looked down on me because of my age. I had to keep proving myself over and over."

The waitress came back with their food, and Hermione snuck a quick peak at Fred and the lovely, raven haired girl. She was laughing at something he said and he seemed pleased with himself. 

The clank of silverware brought her back to their table. Ginny already started working on her salad and spoke around mouthfuls of kale. "Okay, so the American ambassadors were a bunch of gits." Hermione smiled at her words, taking a bite of her croissant sandwich. "How was it after initialing starting your work?"

She took a moment to swallow before responding. "Well, my time was mainly spent in New York, which was incredible! Although a bit dirtier than I imagined."

"You mean..." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm talking about the cleanliness!" Ginny laughed as Hermione's neck pinked. "Honestly, Ginerva. You're as bad as your brothers."

Ginny grinned knowingly. "What can you expect? Tell me more though, I didn't mean to distract you."

"Okay, so during Voldermort's reign, New York was an easy place for death eaters to attack muggles, so we were helping the Congress of Magic rebuild some of the underground trains and homes that were destroyed."

"I can't believe you got to help repair and heal places. That's incredible," Ginny said in awe.

"I don't know about incredible. Harry has done just as much as I have. But he's actually catching more bad guys."

"He stops evil, you're helping heal the damage. You're both amazing." 

But he has you through it all, said that small voice in Hermione's head. And Ron, and their parents, the Order.. 

She didn't want to just stay in England. But she wished she could bring a real companion along.

Across the cafe her eyes found Fred's table with his body draped back against his seat. 

"Hermione?"

Her body flinched at Ginny's voice. "Yes?" She asked innocently.

Ginny folded her arms and gave her a questingnly look. "What do you keep sneaking peeks at?"

"Nothing," Hermione ate her sandwich and kept her eyes glued to her plate. 

The redhead witch scoffed. "You've been flitting your attention across the cafe. I'm not oblivious."

Hermione wiped her mouth off and shook her head. "I promise, it's nothing of interest."

It was clear her friend didn't believe her but didn't press the matter. "Alright, but if I catch you ogling again, I'm making you spill."

She rolled her eyes, chuckling a bit. "I promise."

Soon, the two girls finished their lunch and payed the check. The two walked out of the cafe together- Hermione didn't dare stare at Fred again after being caught- and hugged outside.

"Thanks for asking me to lunch," she squeezed her tightly. "This was nice."

"I hope you're not called to leave again anytime soon. We need to meet again so you can help me start wedding planning." 

They released one another and Hermione smiled. "I will make sure to help as best as I can. Goodbye Ginny!"

"Goodbye!"

She watched Ginny walk away from her. As Hermione was about to head in the opposite direction, the door to the cafe opened, causing Hermione to step to the side. The dark haired woman stepped out with Fred following close behind. 

For the briefest moment their eyes met. Fred nodded in her direction, smirking slightly. She smiled a little and finally headed away from the tea shop.

A cold breeze blew, causing Hermione to pull up the collar of her jacket. The walk back to the office froze her limbs. But those blue eyes of Fred's had burned well enough into her thoughts to distract her from the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fun to write. I love writing this for you all! And I'm so flattered by the sweet comments! 
> 
> Sorry I'm so bad at chapter titles! You would think that would be the easy part.


	5. The Weight On Their Shoulders

The potion on the counter began to shimmer as Fred completed the last stir. He didn't mind laying low in the back office, especially after he and George had a another disagreement. It was exhausting to speak in circles like they had all afternoon, and he wished his brother had conceded.

Once upon a time it used to be fun getting into rows with his best friend: Deciding whose products were better, wrestling over names, practically getting into duels whenever neither of them wanted to brew another batch of canary creams...

Now that they were older, the arguments were more serious and practically always about business. Nothing could make him want to stop working with George and he swelled with pride thinking of all they've built from the ground up. But, now George had Ella and their children to think about.

Which he should. He had a wonderful wife and a twerp of a son that Fred loved to death. It only meant that his twin's family kept him from pursuing business out of England. 

Fred sighed to himself and set aside the cauldron. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his brother couldn't come with him for one trip. One brotherly outing. They could make a vacation of it.

A small knock came at the office door. He inhaled slowly. "Come in."

With a creak, the door opened and a caramel haired witch with her round belly poked around the corner. 

"Hey goofball." Ella smiled, walking in with a small, red headed toddler not far behind her. "Still working on the Gill Growth?"

The little toddler grinned at Fred and stumbled over to where he was sitting. Fred laughed and picked up the boy, setting him on his lap. "It's almost done," he responded to his sister-in-law. "Just need to test it."

He pressed his mouth against the boys cheek and blew into it playfully to get his nephew to laugh. "How's my buddy?" He asked as the child giggled. "How's my Chandler?"

Ella grinned and sat down beside Fred. "He wouldn't stop asking for his favorite uncle."

Chandler opened his hands up to Fred. "Kanny! Kanny!" He crooned.

The adults shared a grin before Fred reached towards the shelf and handed his nephew a bit of chocolate. "I'm only his favourite because I bribe him. Isn't that right, mini me?"

The boy snacked on the small bar of chocolate happily and nestled himself against Fred's torso, clearly in heavenly bliss.

He ruffled the boy's hair, before turning to Ella. "How's the front of house going?"

"It's going well. Chandler was hanging with his father as he greeted customers. And you know how all those girls just love to hold him," she chuckled.

"Ah," he looked down at Chandler. "A ladies man in the making!"

"You and George both seem to think so." Her smiled disappeared as she noted Fred's face fall. "I heard you two had a disagreement. Are you doing alright?"

Fred didn't say anything. It didn't feel right to tell her how he felt about George's decision.

"You can share with me. And I know you want to let it off your chest. I asked George, but you know how he is. He has to dwell on his own before he lets anyone in."

Chandler squirmed in Fred's lap, and Fred started to bounce him lightly on his knee to keep him entertained. "You know I'm planning a trip to look for potential new places to stake another shop or even find partners to endorse our brand. He won't come."

She made a small frown. "He mentioned something about your trip. I thought you wouldn't mind going by yourself? You make friends so easily."

He wrapped his arms around his nephew and didn't meet her eyes. "I'm excited to go. But not alone. It's weird not to be able to share this adventure. George and I shared almost every experience together as kids. I'm not used to being a one man band when it comes to theses things. He used to be so eager to go. Everything changed when he-" Fred bit down and sighed through his nose.

"When he started a family," Ella finished quietly. 

"Forget it, Ells, I shouldn't have said anything."

She reached forward and stroked her happy toddler's cheek. "It's alright. I know it sometimes gets crowded in the shop with the lot of us."

Chandler looked over and tried mimmicking his mum, but settled for resting his stubby fingers on Fred's arm since he couldn't reach Ella's face.

Fred chuckled a little and hugged his favorite little guy. "I love you all. I wouldn't trade you for anything." He kissed the top of Chandler's head. "I just miss having my partner in crime on my adventures."

"Maybe you need to find someone who will go on these next adventures with you." 

Images of a heart shaped face and thick, bushy hair entered his mind. 

Internally he kicked himself and he once again tried to ignore thoughts of her.

"Thanks," he mumbled to her. "If there's someone in the market you can think of, send them my way."

Chandler squirmed once more until Fred finally let him down. His chubby face smiled merrily up at Fred once more, making him almost wish he had his own child, even though he saw Chandler almost every other day.

George's wife stood to follow their son out of the office. She gave Fred one last encouraging smile. "I do hope you'll find a friend in your new adventure whenever that may be. You never know how the universe brings people together."

Her words hung in the air as the two left Fred by himself. He thought about Hermione again, much to his discomfort. Ron's exgirlfriend. 

Out of the question.

The universe seemed to want him alone since he couldn't find another girl to have feelings for. He didn't want to admit that it worried him some days that he would be a by himself for the rest of his days.

With a flick of his wrist, he covered the cauldron before heading back to the front of the store where he hoped he could be in higher spirits for his brother's sake.

Teens and tweens came in and out at a steady pace the rest of that afternoon. During that time, Fred and George continued to avoid one another until the shop officially closed. Before his family left, he gave his nephew another hug and ruffled his hair once more before saying goodbye to him and Ella. When he said goodbye to George, he exchanged a small smile, letting his twin know that there were no hard feelings between them. The nice thing about having a twin is you don't always need to verbally say what you need to. One look can be enough to tell what's unsaid.

When the family left, Fred grabbed his jacket behind the counter and slipped it on before heading out into the street. Fishing for a scarf, he remembered that he needed to stop by the grocery to pick up food. The chore wouldn't be so dismal if he was a tenth as good of a cook as his mum. When they were still living together, George had been a surprisingly decent cook and made the food most nights. Now Fred had to fend for himself in this cruel world that gave him zero skill level in the food department. 

Scarf wrapped snug around his neck, he passed Flourish and Blotts, noting in the shiny reflection of the window how tired he looked. It was probably from all of the late night research he had been doing when looking into ideas to add to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes collection. How depressing. There wouldn't be any new dates to score soon if he let his features become ragged.

"Hi, Freddie!" said a clear voice belonging to the dark haired woman he had lunch with a few days ago. Her golden skin always looked nice against the snow, and today was no exception as she caught up to him.

"Riyah," he greeted her.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. I have to stop by the grocer to pick up some food or I'm gonna starve. How's our project coming along?"

"It's going well! I think my boss is interested in taking you up on your offer. He'd like if you could visit the CEO though. I'm heading in the same direction as you, so I can tell you all the details," she smiled warmly.

A grin spread on his face and he offered his arm to her to which she gladly took. They made their way up the sidewalk as she relayed the information she received.

"I talked with my boss yesterday and told him everything from our lunch date. He found your offer to be rather appealing as I knew he would. But, he thinks that telling his boss won't be enough. Currently, a request has been sent to the CEO, Mr. Iwasa."

He beamed at her and said, "That was fast. I was sure that our offer wouldn't be considered for a good three weeks at minimum."

Her almond eyes brightened, "Well, you aren't the only charming human this side of London. Luck's clearly favoured you by letting me into your life, Freddie."

He shook his head, smirking. "You should be careful, one migt get overwhelmed by your confidence and mistake it for arrogance." Her laughter reminded Fred of a nice breeze in the summer.

"Only you could get away with saying something like that to me."

They arrived at the apparating spot and the two separated arms. Riyah gave Fred a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm glad I got to see you and share the news. Hopefully this means you'll be able to get out of London for a little bit."

"I appreciate you informing me. Send me an owl so we can schedule another business meeting if our plans move forward."

Her white teeth gleamed against her lovely skin as she smiled. "Of course. You should be hearing from me within the next few weeks. Have a wonderful evening, Freddie!"

He tipped his head to her. "Until we meet again milady."

Her airy laugh floated up in the air once more before she disappeared with a pop!

As he focused on his destination in mind, he couldn't help but be pleased with the news. His body shifted uncomfortably as he apparated, that immensely uncomfortable sensation of being rung through a rat sized hole couldn't erase the elevated emotion racing through his veins.

The motion was over within a blink of an eye. The place he materialized found him down the corner from a small store. Fred's mind was beginning to race as he mentally went through the added things he needed to do tonight. Riyah's news meant that he could dare to hope to be out of England in the next few months. He hadn't been this excited since.. Well, he couldn't exactly remember when. It seemed like it had been forever since he had been this ecstatic about anything.

The excitement had clouded his mind so much that he didn't notice the door opening to the store and slammed into the person walking out.

Bags hit the ground with a crunch and a girl squealed beneath Fred, both hitting hard cement.

"I'm so, sorry!" he started, pain shooting through the hand he landed on. The fall was enough to make him dizzy and he shook his head a bit to make the world stop spinning. 

The person below him groaned.

His head finally cleared and he looked into familiar hazel eyes, the sight making his neck grow warm.

Stomach flipping, he became aware of Hermione's scent beneath him. It was embarrassing how incredible her perfume smelled.

"Frederick," she grunted after a minute. "Wh-what on earth?"

Regaining his senses, he scrambled off of the petite witch before he gripped her arms, helping her to her feet.

"I am so bloody sorry, Hermione," he apologised for the second time in a rush. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" His voiced brimmed with concern at the prospect of injuring his friend.

"Stop babbling so much," she said weakly, pressing her forehead agains his shoulder for a moment as she collected herself. Fred grimaced, still worried he that the impact affected her greatly.

Slender fingers dug into his arm as Hermione began to right herself. "You know, I'm not a quidditch player, but I believe you became a physical bludger just now," she opened her eyes and faintly smiled, allowing Fred to exhale in relief. 

"I didn't mean to knock you over. I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings and was a moron for not taking care." Suddenly, it occurred to him that his hands were on the small of her back, warmth crawling up into his features as he noticed just how close they were.

That dumb ring on her finger turned red again. 

Hermione seemed to regain her awareness. She slowly realized he was practically embracing her and her small frame turned rigid in his arms. A bright flush shaded her cheeks. 

Their eyes locked for a moment. Those soft orbs seemed to invite his to bask in their warmth and he faintly wondered if he could stay and stare into them the rest of the day.

The door opened again, breaking the moment as an old man walked out, muttering a small "oh my!" as he passed the mess in front of him and shuffled away up the sidewalk quickly. 

Fred frowned and let her go, wondering if he imagined a fleeting look of disappointment on her face. 

Flustered, Hermione combed her hair back behind her ear, looking down at her fallen groceries. "Oh.."

Fred's stomach dropped and he crouched to check if anything was salvageable. Unfortunately, a container of milk broke open and ruined most of her items. 

"Hermione, I feel awful," he said, picking up the remains off the cement. "I should've watched where I was going instead of letting my mind get muddled."

"No, it's alright. I didn't see you coming and It was an accident." Those slender fingers reached for the mess in his hands but he shook his head.

"Let me take care of this and buy you more groceries. This was my fault."

"Fred, honestly, it was an accident-" She tried to argue, but the words faltered after he fixed her with a serious expression.

"I'm buying you new groceries. End of story, Granger," he said with finality as he strode to toss the rubbish into a nearby bin.

"You don't have to do this, I have money!" She protested.

He marched over and took her hand, ignoring the change in colour to her ring, and lead her back inside. "Too bad, miss bossy boots. I'm doing the gentlemanly thing and fixing my mess. So stop fussing and let me do this." Her hand was easier to hold when she finally gave up and walked beside him. 

He hid his smirk as she said with slight exasperation, "Fine. See if I care if you try to fit into gender stereotypes."

The hour spent shopping for groceries had been enjoyable, even if Hermione had silently resented it at first. He had hesitated letting her hand get away, even though he knew that she no longer needed to be dragged along. But, he eventually relinquished the comfort of her hand in his so she wouldn't feel awkward. 

After purchasing their items, he offered to carry most of the groceries but gave in when she had fixed him with a glare his mum would have been proud of. He settled for carrying an equal amount and teasingly nagged her about escorting her home until she relented.

"I don't ever remember you being so frustrating," she huffed as he walked beside her. "I take that back," she amended. "You were ten times more frustrating in school when you and George brewed those concoctions in the common room. But I'd have thought you'd matured out of it by now!"

"Firstly, clearly those days of 'frustration' were worth it because look where we are now. Secondly, I am not frustrating. I'm simply protecting you from future accidents. That's an extremely mature thing for me to do." What he didn't say was that he might be escorting her to give the high strung woman a hard time. It was too tempting to pass up the opportunity to poke fun at her.

"You caused the accident," she said irritably, the corner of her mouth twitching as if she was fighting a smirk.

"So it makes me the perfect candidate to prevent it from happening again. What a genius move to let me walk with you. You're so smart, Granger."

He cracked a smile when he finally got her to chuckle. "You got some extra groceries out of it," he continued. "And a dashing, older gentleman to escort you home."

"I can manage the walk home alone, I do it every night." 

A breeze blew their way and once again that delicious scent swept beneath his nose. 

When the breeze died, he replied, "You said you don't like being alone, and now you've got me as your personal guard. You're welcome."

He laughed as she nudged her shoulder into his arm. "Shut up, Fred!"

They slowly fell into a comfortable silence, letting Fred recount the events of the day. The joyous feeling that had caused him to crash into his pretty friend reemerged.

She peered at him curiously after noticing he was ten times cheerier than usual. "What's got you in such a good mood?" 

"Remember my lunch date from Rosa Lee's?"

"Yes." Her thin lips pursed a fraction and he wondered if she was jealous.

"We talked before I ran into you, and she broke some good news to me. I hope it'll lead to better news. It's been the most exciting thing for me in a long while."

Hermione's eyes lowered a little and she turned her head to look in front of her. "What exactly did she say?"

"I might be leaving England for a trip within the next few months."

The corners of her mouth pullled upwards. "That's wonderful! Where are you heading to? Somewhere in Europe that you've yet to visit?"

"I don't want to say just yet. It's a huge maybe at the moment. There's a few more obstacles to jump before I know for sure."

She paused by a set of green stairs that led into a haggard looking building. "I hope you get to go," she said sincerely as she led them inside.

The wallpaper was peeling in the halls. A scent of old cigarettes and rotten fish masked whatever perfume Hermione had on much to Fred's disappointment. 

"Sorry," Hermione called quietly over her shoulder as he followed her up the stairwell. The gesture made no sense seeing as the creaking of wooden steps made them sound like elephants. "It's not the nicest place."

"On the contrary I think it's splendid," Fred loudly whispered back. "Five stars. I'm considering moving here myself."

Her laughter sounded sweet as it echoed in his ears.

The hall had the ruddiest carpet he had ever seen, noticing bald patches throughout the corridor. When she paused in front of her flat door, he noticed the paint was cracking badly.

"You can just hand me my things and go back home if you'd like," she said to him as she rummaged for her wand.

"I've escorted you this far," he grinned. "Might as well let me see the place."

Entering her room, the only thing that seemed Hermione like at all were the book shelves against walls and her scent in the air. Other than that, the place was freezing and the room was yellowed. Whether by design or age, he couldn't quite tell.

Hermione gave him a sheepish grin. "It's not much. But I don't think I'll be here long."

"I hope you won't take this personally," he said, noting the tight space she had. "But, this place could use some personal touch. Surely you could change things in here? You're a witch for Merlin's sakes."

"It's a muggle flat. They owner could walk in and see the changes whilst I'm away."

Guiding him to the next room, he was alarmed at how cramped her kitchen seemed. The window casted a grim light onto the green walls. He wondered where the groceries he bought her would fit in the spaces.

"What are they paying you, Hermione? Surely you can afford a.. cozier place?"

She set down her bags on the counter, avoiding his gaze. "It's fine. I have shelter and running water."

The corner of his mouth pulled down. "You're living in an icebox with furniture. That's not acceptable."

There was no comment and she waved her wand to put the groceries away. "I can't do much about it."

"Hermione."

Her hands dropped and her bushy hair shifted as she turned her head towards him.

The sadness in her eyes clenched his heart a little. "You haven't asked for help, have you?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. "Not from your folks, not even from your friends."

Her shoulders rose, arms folding against her chest. "No. It's not their problem," she said quietly. 

He reached forward and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to carry your problems on your own, you know."

"I have for the last few years. I can keep going."

Their whole time at Hogwarts, Fred always admired the bright, snobby witch who could perform miracles in the classroom and quote every text book word for word. That Hermione had been way better than himself. She had the weight of fighting evil on her shoulders again and again and came back fighting stronger each time. It was disheartening, seeing the dejected witch before him now. The world seemed to turn her weary in her time since those days.

Her body shifted as he turned her to face him completely. "Hermione-"

"I appreciate your help," she cut him off, pulling her shoulder from his hand. "But I think I can manage from here."

He hesitated, not wanting to leave her in this iceland she called "home." When he didn't leave she tried to put on her best face. "Really, Fred. It's fine. I've lived here for nearly a month now, you don't have to stick around."

There was nothing he could think to say. Maybe she found his presence to be irritating. If he stayed perhaps it would bother her more. 

"Can I help you at all? With anything?" He stressed the last word.

"Fred, I have more research to do for the ministry, and I'd rather not do that with you here."

"Right," he rubbed the back of his neck, wishing he could read her right then. But she had clammed up, and he knew right now she wasn't going to let him in. He reached for her hand and lightly kissed the back of it.

"Don't stay cooped up in here, Granger. If you get lonely, you know you're always welcome at the shop."

She nodded, tilting her head to hide her face beneath a curtain of hair.

Without another word, he retrieved the few groceries he would need for dinner and quietly left the flat. As his footsteps faded down the hallway, Hermione went back to putting away the groceries, thankful he hadn't caught the tears that she couldn't fight any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite trope is totally when two characters crash into the other by accident. So I don't feel bad doing it again! But hopefully this chapter isn't terrible with pacing, I was going to receive a second opinion but my person didn't have the time. 
> 
> Hope it's not too shabby! Enjoy, loves!


	6. It's Just Business

Hermione was glad she hadn't see any red haired boys the following two weeks after embarrassing herself in front of Fred at her cruddy flat. It wasn't enough that she was trying to focus on organizing missions for the Ministry ambassadors assigned to her and balancing the depressing emotions that laced themselves around her throughout the day, choking and releasing her at random. The thought of Fred catching her at a low point still flamed embarrassment in her chest even with the distance of time. Not even her parents had seen her living conditions, so what caused her to let him in, she hadn't any idea. But that was as close as she would allow him near her vulnerability.

The comfort of working away her pain could put off thoughts of those deep blue eyes for now. The files of her staff currently sat on her desk untouched. She didn't need to open them again since she used her free time at home to memorize the details. Harry's Christmas gift from New Years had come in handy in this aspect. The self writing quill etched away whatever she told it too. It was excellent most days because she could multi task. Today was especially generous in allowing her to get work done since Williams was not there to force his mostly misinformed views to eat up time.

She let the quill write down the point of contacts for the Botswana mission as she noticed Miss Quinn across the room at her desk. The purple cloaked woman still hadn't said a word about any upcoming missions for either her or Mr. Williams to join. Which surprised her considering the priority levels that come with most cases. 

She began to write down her notes:

Fabian Holloway: magical creatures specialist accompanying ambassador Adelaide Garrison. Travel Affairs: pending. 

When would they get word on the Japan case? Surely the board had made a decision by now.

Or she simply wanted to see Williams' stunned face if she were chosen instead of him. That would make everything worth it. She continued writing:

Adelaide will need to bring toxin prevention gear when she accompanies Fabian during Magical Creature scoutings. The two will need a place to stay.

It was possible that neither of them would be called to go. Since the Board of Foreign Affairs Missions were picking from a global selection for the yet to be known crisis in Tokyo, there might be other wizards more qualified for the job that they'd prefer.

The quill continued to dig against the parchment as she finished the details for Botswana. There was no use dwelling over what might be.

"Miss Granger." Instantly her head perked when Miss Quinn addressed her. "I have something to discuss with you."

Her heart began to pick up its pace. Was this it? Was she about to get the confirmation or rejection? 

She stood from her desk and approached where Miss Quinn's beefy fingers were putting away her own reports for the day. Hermione tried to remain outwardly calm. Why on earth was she so nervous?

The plump witch looked up at her, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Are you alright, dear? You seem a bit anxious."

"No! Just been waiting for news, you know," she tried to put on a kind grin despite her lips threatening to twitch from nerves.

The older woman eyed her curiously before she continued. "Right. I've been meaning to ask you this for some time, but I kept forgetting. If you didn't know already, the Ministry is hosting this year's Cogressional Ball." 

Her heart sank. She did, in fact, already know. Of course her boss wanted to talk about a silly dance. Nothing is more important than putting on a tedious event that encourages awkward, boring conversations with people you don't work with.

"It falls on Valentine's Day this year," she added brightly. "This year the Ministry especially wishes for representitives from each office to help set up and to attend. Would you mind representing us, darling?"

The term of endearment almost made her gag. "I suppose I don't mind," Hermione said quietly. "Mr. Williams isn't going, is he?"

"No, he probably won't. He has a mission that he's assigned to now and will be leaving before then."

So that was it. Williams hadn't shown at the office for a few days and must be getting ready for the Japan case. Inwardly she felt her limbs go numb. Once again, the pompous wizard outed her for another opportunity. 

"Oh," she finally replied. "That's good for him. He'll probably love where he's going."

Miss Quinn was no longer processing what she said and simply uttered an "mhm."

The next big assignment for Hermione was a ball. And a boring, Ministry ball at that. Delightful. 

Pushing down a sigh, she said, "I suppose if that's all, I'll just collect my things and go for the day."

"Oh, yes! Of course, have a wonderful evening Miss Granger."

Hermione turned, holding in her disappointment as she quickly grabbed the items off of her desk. Leaving the office, she breathed in deeply to relax herself. 

The disappointment settled in her stomach despite her best efforts at staying positive. She hoped Williams wouldn't come in the office anytime soon, bragging as per usual. If he did, Hermione wasn't quite sure if she would be able to resist cursing his precious golden locks off his big fat head. 

The lift opened and she stepped inside, her shoulders slumping against the metal wall as she took the moment alone to let her body express how she felt. At least this would give her a chance to stay in England and renew her friendships. That was one bright side she could think of.

The lift opened again and a man with borderline obnoxiously round glasses and a lightning scar etched in his forehead entered the lift. 

"Harry!" Hermione grinned, pulling him into a hug when he saw her.

"Hello, Hermione," he said happily. "How are you? I'm surprised I haven't seen you out and about sooner since we work at the same place." He let her go, taking place beside her.

She shrugged, "I suppose it has to do with your being busy, chasing down dark wizards and all of that fun stuff whilst I'm hidden away in our tiny office."

"My superiors haven't given me much work recently," he said. "Not since they asked me to join a task force being sent to a classified mission to Japan."

Hermione had to fight the urge to bristle. Harry was going to Japan; she had to choose to be happy for her best friend. If anything, he was absolutely a perfect choice. 

"Congratulations, Harry," she smiled sincerely. "You are an excellent auror. I'm sure if anyone can help out on the mission it's you."

Harry's brows rose. "You weren't chosen as a foreign affairs representitive? I thought for sure they'd want you along."

This didn't help her disapointment. "No, unfortunately. They've seemed to decide that Mr. Williams should go instead."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry's nose crinkled in distaste. "I remember you mentioning a snobby coworker."

Hermione nodded. "That would be good ole Harrison Williams," she sighed.

The lift doors opened and they walked out together.

"I'll do my best not to get irritated with him when we work together," Harry promised. "But, if you want me to, I could let an accident slide that could involve him if it helps."

The corner of her mouth flicked up. "You best not, though I appreciate the sentiment."

Harry accompanied her to the fire grate and asked, "Are you on any missions coming up?"

"The only mission available for me apparently is appearing at the fabulous yearly Ministry Ball."

His shoulders shirked in a grimace, understanding her dread towards the event. "I unfortunately won't leave before that, so you won't be by yourself."

This was cause for a smile. There would be one friendly face in the sea of older, bored looking wizards.

"Well I will see you at the ball unless I have the pleasure of running into you before the dance," she said, hugging Harry once more. 

He returned the embrace. "I'm sure we will. Ginny might need your help watching Teddy on some nights since I'll be preparing to leave."

"Absolutely! I'd love to help anyway I can. See you Harry!" She waved to him before entering the grate, enveloped in a mass of emerald flames.

*

The streets of Hogsmeade weren't quite as busy today as in the past. The two redheaded twins hurried up the sidewalk, not taking the time to reminisce. Fred tried to not burst into a run, knowing he'd most likely trample into an unsuspecting teenager if he wasn't careful. But, he disliked being twenty minutes late to meetings. Normally George was the one to be pulling him along since on time was his thing. But it seems that roles have slowly switched. In fact, even though Fred's eyes held dark circles, they weren't as stark against his skin as those beneath his brother's. It was the only thing that allowed their aquantinances to tell them apart. No wonder George wasn't keeping pace.

Under most circumstances, he'd tease his twin about his appearance. But, George could be a bear of a man when he didn't get enough sleep and it would be unwise for Fred to provoke him into a bad mood before their meeting even started. To his relief, he and Ella were one of the few who could handle him on these types of days and the patient wife had coaxed him into a tolerable state before they left her and Chandler at the shop. That woman was heaven sent.

Against the grey sky, he could see the Three Broomsticks up ahead. The two had debated on whether this was a polite place to have a semi formal business meeting. Well, it wasn't much of a debate if Fred was being honest. George halfheartedly suggested staying in Diagon Alley, but Fred had missed the little area with its nostalgic shops. 

Opening the door for his brother, Fred followed him in, looking for the familiar raven hair of their companion, hoping she hadn't left after waiting for so long. To their good fortune, Riyah sat in the corner with a journal propped open and her hand working to jot her thoughts. If it wasn't for their varied appearances, he could almost imagine it was Hermione they were meeting instead.

That was a silly thought; he hadn't seen his friend in two weeks. She probably didn't want to see him after he had intruded in her space and ruined her groceries. No time to think about her right then.

George stopped by the counter to ask for two Butterbeers as Fred greeted the lovely witch.

"Keeping me waiting, Mr. Weasley?" Riyah teased, pulling him into a hug and giving him a light kiss to the cheek.

"I know, I hope you'll be forgiving to us. We had a bit of a rough start to the day."

George had joined them, setting down their Butterbeers and greeting Riyah with kisses to her cheeks. "Yes, it was mostly my fault," he admitted as he let her out of a hug. "Fred's being polite by covering for me."

"Oh, don't worry. I hadn't much going on anyway." 

They took their seats and the twins took out their own notebooks. Riyah mirrored the gesture, putting away the journal she had made notes in. "Alright," she started. "We finally recieved word from the CEO a few days ago."

"With good news, hopefully?" George asked, opening his notes.

Those dazzling white gems smiled at the two. "Yes! He reviewed your notion of sponsoring Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Her dark eyes flitted between the two excitedly. "And Mr. Iwasa would like to invite you both to visit our headquarters in Tokyo!"

How Fred kept the overwhelming excitement out of his voice was a miracle. "That's incredible news!" His mouth stretched ear to ear. 

George's eyes were wide in slight shock. "He wants to meet? Honestly?"

Riyah's eyes crinkled, pleased with their reactions. "Yes. He would love if you could come within the next month so that you can give him a sense of who he is doing business with and get an idea of how to best brand your products."

In his notes, Fred jotted down some of the work he'd have to do to prepare. But, he couldn't believe their luck had gone his way at last.

"He wants to see our products?" George's question broke his thoughts. "Does that mean this is not a firm, 100 percent 'yes we are in business?'"

The dusky witch shook her head. "While Mr. Iwasa seems eager to solidify a contract, he still would like to have a presentation in order for him to be completely satisfied with an arrangement."

Fred nudged his twin's arm. "That's good. We can flex our talents for him," he grinned. His brother did not return the smile.

"It's not a definite yes, though." His brother folded his hands in front of his chin, resting his elbows against the wooden surface.

Her smile never faltered. "True, but I do not doubt that he will want to indeed sign a contract with the two of you."

George frowned slightly. "The two of us? I think only Fred would be going if we decide to move forward."

The thought of leaving his wife while she was at the last couple of months of pregnancy didn't bode well.

"It would most beneficial if you both go."

"If he sees one of us, he's seen us both," Fred grinned.

The air was still cold around George as he kept his chin resting against his hands. "Would Mr. Iwasa not be pleased if I stayed back?"

"I'm sure he would be fine. It's just," Riyah paused, looking for the right words to say. "The reputation of your shop, in the business world, rests on two faces. Not one. It would perhaps be strange to see one brother and not the set. Besides, wouldn't it be strange to make decisions without the both of you present?

Fred took a swig of his Butterbeer as he waited for his twin to respond. It wasn't unusual for George to have to internally process decisions. And Fred didn't want to push him in case he decided against moving forward.

Finally, George moved out of his stoic state and said, "Can we have a day or two to think it over?" 

Riyah blinked in surprise. Clearly, she had expected George to be as eager to go as Fred who was trying to not argue with his brother then and there. The beautiful witch finally nodded. "Of course. That should be fine."

If only George was as excited to jump on the opportunity as he was. But, sadly it looked like there would be another discussion to have.

His twin nodded thoughtfully, a small smile growing on his face. "Alright. Fred knows where to find you when we come to a decision." He got to his feet, gathering his things before he continued. "I hope you don't mind me ducking out. I think I have all of the information I need. We will discuss the matter tonight."

"Of course," Riyah said, following his movements. They hugged one another before George stepped away and nodded to Fred. "I'll see you at dinner, mate. Have a great evening," He called to Riyah before heading out the door, taking his Butterbeer with him.

The two watched his back before returnnig back to each others' presence. "Do you suppose he'll say yes?" Riyah asked. "I had thought you would have already made a decision before coming here."

"I think he's hesitant because he's not quite as fond of indefinite answers when he goes about the business. That and since it sounds like we both have to go, he now needs to talk it over with his wife."

"Oh, I see," she said, taking a drink of her Butterbeer. "You also have a wife or girlfriend you need to confer with before comitting I take it?"

Once again, the mention of a love interest immediately brought that one face to mind. 

"No," he said, leaning back against the seat now that the business portion of their meeting was over. "I'm just waiting on Georgie to agree."

Her dark eyes changed in that instant and she flashed those brilliantly clear teeth. "Well, if you're not doing anything else, would you like to look at the shops in Hogsmeade together? I have nothing planned until later. I don't want to trouble you if there are other matters for you to attend to, though."

He smirked. "Why not? That sounds like a lovely time.."

*

She wasn't sure why she decided to come by. She didn't exactly want to see him again. Whatever the case, Hermione let her body follow the familiar path up Diagon Alley towards Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, despite her better judgement.

Perhaps she was hoping she could find something to cheer her up after the discouraging events that had taken place that day. If she was lucky maybe Fred would...

Her bushy mane shook, causing snowflakes to leave her mane. "There's no use getting excited over him," she said quietly to herself. 

The shop wasn't as busy as the last time she had been in, and when she entered through the doors, she could actually hear the faint ding of a bell throughout the shop. Immediately, the warmth melted away the cold and she felt it almost settle in her chest as she took in the familiar vibrance of the numerous shelves of products.

She didn't see any familiar faces in the shop, but maybe the Weasleys were somewhere in the back. Not worried about meeting anyone right away, she decided to peruse around by herself. The ring on her finger changed periodically when she was in close proximity of someone else. She probably should give it back to Fred, although at times when she noticed it, she was curious what the ring interpreted Fred's emotions when he was near her.

Picking up a curious little figurine a higher shelf, she smiled to herself. Since she couldn't remember when she cared about boys so much.

Probably not since Ron and Lavender were interested in each other, that small voice noted in her head. 

No. No, she did not come here to bring herself down about the past. If she had to force herself to think positively, she would.

"Hermione?"

A woman's voice called and Hermione shifted to see Ella. "Hi," Hermione waved, smiling. 

"Hi!" She said, making her way towards her. "What brings you by today?" She asked.

Hermione saw a little boy who was the spitting image of the twins cling to the back of his mother's jeans. She smiled down at him and said, "Chandler, can you say hi?"

Crouching down to be at eye level, Hermione smiled at him. "Hello, Chandler. How are you?"

The little boy didn't say anything. That round, pale face pressed into his mother's leg.

"Oh come now," Ella murmured. "Don't be shy. Hermione is a nice woman. Daddy and Uncle Fred adore her."

His face still pressed into his mum's leg, but those blue eyes peered curiously at her.

Hermione slowly held out her hand to him. "Your name's Chandler, right? That's a nice name," she smiled.

Stubby hands still clutching her jeans, Chandler peered at her hand, seeming to look for something. He frowned and went back to hiding from her.

"Don't worry about him, he's always shy when meeting new people," Ella chuckled.

Hermione straightened up and asked, "Is it just you at the shop?"

"Yes, just me, Chandler and baby number two." Her hand fell to her stomach. "But we're managing just fine."

"Where did the men go?"

"They had a business meeting to attend to. Why, did you need to talk to Fred?"

At the mention of her name, she could feel her cheeks warm up. "No," she said hurriedly. "I mean I just stopped by to say hi."

The caramel haired witch's face turned worried. "Are you sure? I'm sure they'll both be back soon, or if there's anything I can do-"

"Really," Hermione insisted. "Today wasn't too grand. I thought maybe coming here would cheer me up." That must've sounded silly that a twenty one year old woman needed cheering in a shop meant for children.

That smile returned on Ella's face and she bent down to pick up her toddler, setting him on her hip. "I don't know how long those two will take getting back here, but why don't I fix you a nice cup of tea? Maybe you'll feel better if you tell me all about your day."

The offer was tempting. Ella's kind eyes found Hermione's and it was like she couldn't decline. "Oh, alright. One cup. But don't let me keep you if there's work to be done."

"Don't worry about that. George can't get mad at me if I slack off a tad," she smirked.

She led Hermione to the front counter, setting Chandler on it as she conjured tea cups for the two of them. Tapping each cup caused hot liquid to fill it nicely. 

Hermione couldn't help thinking it was rude to sit down and make a pregnant woman stand but Ella insisted. And she couldn't find the selflessness to say no.

No one bothered the two as they drank tea and Hermione listed all of her problems about work. Ella had patiently listened to her, doing an excellent job of keeping Chandler within eye shot, and making sure Hermione received the proper attention she needed as she went into great detail about her day.

After explaining her frustrations about being stuck on a dance committee rather than joining on an important mission, Ella peered quietly into her tea. 

Hermione felt the emotional exhaustion slowly settle in as she reflected on her living situation and the consistent downward slope life was giving her. There had to be positives. There had to be reasons she continued working in foreign affairs.

"You know," Ella said quietly. "I think you're incredible." 

The words stirred Hermione out of her small pool of emotion inside. "Pardon?" She asked.

A small smile appeared on her face. "You are one incredible, resilient woman. I'm not quite sure if you're looking for advice, but I want to encourage you with this: you are going to get knocked down over and over agin."

Hermione frowned. This was supposed to make her feel better?

The other witch smiled more at her expression. "The important part of being knocked down, is knowing to never stop trying to get back up. And know you never have to do it alone."

She reached forward and squeezed Hermione's hand gently. "You're doing amazing things by wanting to change the world. Your low points won't remain forever. I can't tell you when the storm you're in will be over, but I have every confidence that you'll see the sun shine."

Her whole life, Hermione had never been as in touch with expressing her sensitive side. She didn't quite know Ella as well as her other peers, but in that moment, she was quite glad that George's wife had made time for her. 

The two exchanged a smile before Ella released her hand.

The front door opened and they heard a familiar voice go, "Where are my loves at?"

Covering her mouth, Hermione tried not to snort. She never knew any of the Weasley's to have a romantic side. It occurred to her that George had hidden this character trait from most people. 

He made his way to the counter, grinning broadly when he saw his son. The toddler reached for him and he immediately set him on his hip, kissing his pudgey face.

Glancing sideways, Hermione saw Ella staring at her boys with more affection than she had ever seen in most couples. Even a starved Ron coming across a buffet couldn't compare to the amount of love Ella seemed to have for George.

When the red head met them at the counter, he met his wife with a sweet kiss. The image was so sweet, Hermione almost choked. 

But she did enjoy seeing a happy family.

George finally greeted Hermione. "Well hello, Granger. How are you doing?" It was startling to see how the seemingly jolly Weasley had huge circles under his eyes. 

"I'm alright," Hermione replied. "I've had quite a day."

Ella's fingers weaved through George's as she said, "I was trying to help her feel better with some tea."

He frowned at her. "What's wrong? Everything alright?"

Telling Ella had been easy, but Hermione didn't know if she had the strength to rehash everything. 

As if able to read her mind, Ella smiled at her husband and said, "Hermione just needed some girl time."

"Ah," George kissed the top of her head. "I don't know when Fred will be back, but do you think we could leave early? I'm a bit drained myself. 

"Sure, honey." She took Chandler out of his arms and smiled at Hermione. "I hope you don't mind. He's been working extremely hard these last few weeks," she added quietly when George headed to the back office. 

"Not at all! I appreciate your time," she said sincerely. "I needed that."

She followed Hermione towards their door, rocking a tired looking toddler on her hip. "You know, I forgot we need to have you over before the Ministry snags you away from us," she remembered. "We can't let you leave without treating you. Are you free Saturday?"

There wasn't anything scheduled that she could think of. "I'm pretty sure I'm available."

"Perfect! How's about 6:30? Our place? You can meet Fred after work and he can bring you."

"Okay," Hermione nodded, smiling a little. "That sounds great."

"Good. See you Saturday!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst! I've been trying to get better at writing these chapters within a week, but being deployed has made it a bit difficult.  
> Also the worst part each time I write has been naming the chapters


	7. Chapter 7:Dinner Date?

The watch said 6:15pm causing Hermione to pull at her sleeve nervously. Since Ella invited her, she kept switching between excited and anxious at the thought of walking with Fred to dinner. They hadn't seen each other since he had bought her groceries and he saw her poor excuse of a flat. Hopefully he wasn't sore at her for sending him away out of discomfort.

Remembering the moment his face had been pleading her sent waves of shame through her body with her hands clamming up. Just perfect. She had never been good at dealing with nerves, but this seemed like an all new level.

The shop was within her line of sight, and she had to force her limbs to continue forward instead of turning tail and fleeing like her heart was screaming for her to do. In the window something flashed and not long after, the tall figure of Fred Weasley emerged from the front door, locking up behind him. 

Okay, Hermione, you can do this. Maybe he's not upset with you for being rude. 

The sound of her boots scraping cobblestone kept her focus as she made her way to him. When she approached, she made herself meet his eyes, worried to see resentment in his gaze.

But all she saw in those blue pools were concern. 

"Frederick," she said with the little confidence she could muster.

"Hey, Granger," he greeted her hesitantly. "It's good to see you. I was sorry I missed you when you came to the joke shop this week."

The nerves began to melt away like ice in Spring and she found herself able to smile a bit at his words. "It's okay. I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me after my rude behavior at my flat."

His mouth dropped a fraction. "What?" He blinked. "Hermione, I was the one who left you in your own misery like a coward. I never thought you were rude at all. And of course I wanted to see you, I thought maybe you wouldn't want to see me for making everything awkward."

"You weren't being a coward! You were being kind and bought me groceries. If anyone made it awkward, it was me."

"I bought you groceries because I was a prat!" His laughter put the last bit of her anxiety to rest and her smile grew. "Now that we know that we both are still very much friends," he held out his arm to her. "If you don't find this to be an action influenced by the patriarchy, can I escort you to George and Ella's house?"

This made her laugh as she wrapped her arm around his. "I suppose I don't mind conforming to gender stereotypes with you this time." His arm was firm around hers, and she tried to ignore the heat that seemed to radiate through her coat where their arms touched. 

"How have you been by the way?" He asked as they made their way out of Diagon Alley. "Has life treated you better since I last saw you?"

"I wouldn't say better." She didn't miss his pale lips press together in a firm line. "Can't say that I wasn't let down a few times this week. Mostly from work."

"That's no good, Granger. You should have told me, I could have helped you hex anyone who got in your way."

The leather of his coat rustled as her fingers pressed into his arm comfortingly. "You don't have to hex anyone for me, I can take care of myself fine."

He made no comment, but he rested his other hand on hers. "You should have told me so that I could at the very least cheered you up unlike my last visit." 

"Spending dinner with friends is plenty cheery for this witch."

The fingers over hers squeezed gently. "Tonight will be great. George cooks pretty well, and you know you're date is the life of the party, even if it's just us four."

"Date?" Hermione practically squeaked the word out.

That devious Weasley gleam returned to his blue eyes. "You heard me: You're my date for this evening in my book." He laughed at her horrified expression. "Don't tell me the idea of being my companion disgusts you that much. Surely, I'm an upgrade from Ginny; devilishly charming, suave, much taller than she is-"

"She doesn't lower her manners to the likes of a baboon, though," Hermione smirked. "I'm horrified at how much you'd embarass me on a real date."

Removing his hand from hers, he clutched his chest, feigning a pained look. "Once again you're punching where it hurts, Miss Granger. Wounding my dignity like always. Surely I haven't done a thing to warrant such insults? I deserve one chance to show you I'm acceptable escorting a lady to dinner."

Shaking her head with a grin on her face, she squeezed his arm once more. "Don't be surprised that I make stinging remarks when you tell me rather than ask me to be your date."

"I would have asked you, but I suppose your loveliness bewitched me into forgetting to recieve your approval. Despite my smile, your denial of our status for this evening may have shattered my heart."

She rolled her eyes, trying to not grin so much at his silliness which blocked away any thought of heaviness that she had held in from the week.

They reached a cluster of houses together and approached a set of stairs to the third door. Fred rapped his fist to knock. It wasn't long before they heard voices on the other side. 

The volume rose and soon enough the door opened to reveal Ella smiling at the pair.

"Hermione!" She greeted warmly. "Welcome to our place. Come in!"

The door widened and the warmth of Fred's arm left hers as they entered the hall. Something smelled incredible, and Hermione suddenly realized how hungry she was. She hadn't exactly had a nice, home cooked meal since the night at the burrow. 

"It's about time we've had the third member of the golden trio at our house," Ella said as she took Hermione's and Fred's coats, letting them soar into a closet. 

Hermione smiled. It was a wonder where the nickname "golden trio" originated, but a sweet nostalgic emotion always streamed in her chest when she heard the term. "Inviting me was sweet of you and George," she said gratefully. "I've been looking forward to being here all week."

"It's a pleasure to have you," George's voice rang from the kitchen where Fred had disappeared to.

The two's voices carried into the hall, but their voices were low enough that she couldn't decipher what either one was saying. She supposed the men had matters to discuss.

Ella guided the younger witch to the living area where Hermione seated comfortably on a yellow couch and the other woman sat beside her on a love seat. Flames crackled in a cozy fire place, and in the corner little Chandler Weasley was playing with a large version of a quidditch snitch that flew slow enough for him to catch with ease, egging him away from the flames.

"So how has everything been?" Ella's speckled eyes brimmed with worry like Fred's had been earlier. "Not worse, surely? I've been thinking about you every day, hoping you weren't still down."

"Definitely not worse," Hermione assured her. "The best thing that's happened, aside from being here, is that my coambassador hasn't been to work since we last spoke. He's a bit of a prat."

"The one who's going to Japan?"

Hermione nodded, folding her arms to hug herself. "He's preparing for his mission." The yellow flames held her gaze as she spoke. "I'm slowly starting to get over the fact that he's going. Fred and George have probably told you that I have a hard time swallowing my pride and accepting when someone else has beaten me out."

"Of course, it's what makes you.. Hermione Jean Granger." Fred came around the corner from the threshold that connected to the kitchen, a drink in each of his hands. "But you know," he said to his sister in law as he plopped himself beside Hermione. "It counter acts her other impressive qualities. One can't be completely perfect, after all."

He handed Hermione one of the drinks, leaning back against the couch as he took a sip. Hermione couldn't give him a serious frown as the corners of her mouth kept shrugging up. When she took a sip, she didn't miss how he started raising his arm, but startled himself out of it and shoved it back down beside him. Did he almost put his arm around her? 

"Who were you talking about?" He asked her once he recovered from his half gesture.

"Just some nuisance of a boy that I work with," Hermione replied, taking another sip of the sweet liquid in her glass.

"Oh? Boy troubles? Some poor soul wants to court you but you're stomping on his heart?"

Internally, Hermione cringed at the thought of Williams asking her on a date. 

"No," Ella corrected him. "She's told me she works with a man whose ego is as large as the Hogwarts grounds."

"Is he anything like that Cormac McLaggen bloke that was interested in you when we were students?" Fred grinned.

"Yes, but my coworker is not interested in me!" Hermione retorted. "He's just a prat who was chosen over me to go on an important mission."

His grin diminished, his voice losing its playfulness. "That's part of the reason you've been down, isn't it?" He asked quietly. It was difficult to look at him when he guessed the truth.

"Dinner's ready!" George interrupted the conversation, poking his head around the corner. 

The household all shuffled to the dining room. Hermione offered to set the toddler in a seat beside George and she took her seat by Fred. Once everyone was settled, George raised his wand and the dishes before them filled with curry.

They began eating and Hermione was shocked to find that Fred was right: his brother was an excellent cook. 

"This is amazing," Hermione complimented George as he fed his son. "Where did you learn to cook?"

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. "I was one of two Weasley children who inherited natural ability with food."

Her gaze shifted to the man beside her. "Are you the other lucky child to be good at cooking?"

George and Ella both laughed whilst Fred's mouth smirked around his mouthful of food. 

"Nope," Ella said. "He almost blew up the kitchen in his flat once because he approaches cooking as he does joke shop creations."

Grabbing his napkin, Fred wiped his mouth. "She's right," he swallowed. "I'm terrible in the kitchen. I can do the basics for survival when I'm not taking up space in their home to mooch off of their food."

Ella smirked. "That's why he's over so much. He's in the market for a woman who can cook."

Fred chuckled. "Right, I just put applications out if you're interested." He grinned at her.

Hermione glanced down at her plate, a shy smile on her face. "I'm not much of a cook myself." Which is one reason why we shouldn't date.

She took another bite of the delicious curry before she continued. "Who's the other great cook? Ginny?"

George snorted. "Sure, if you like food tasting like burnt leather."

"Not Ronald. I know that much."

Fred grinned wickedly. "Nope, not him. You've got three more chances."

She thought for a moment. It was hard to imagine Charlie investing time in for cooking, although it was possible he had a hidden knack for it. "Bill?" She tried.

"Percy, actually," Ella smiled. "He may be better than George if you can believe that."

"Thanks," George said sarcastically, a small smirk appearing when his wife squeezed his hand.

"I'm surprised. I suppose Percy and Ron were my last bets on good cooks out of the Weasley children," she admitted.

"But none of us are as good as our mum," George commented. "Not even Percy."

"Well, she's in a class of her own in general," she agreed.

The little toddler in the chair shook his head when George tried to feed him again, looking away when the spoon was held up to him. Instead those short chubby fingers tried yanking it out of his father's grip to no avail. 

"Your son's being stubborn again," George muttered to Ella. 

The pregnant witch narrowed her eyes a fraction. "How come he's my son when he's stubborn?"

When the spoon came to the little boy's mouth, Chandler huffed, causing the chair to magically scoot backwards a few inches. George sighed and set the spoon down. "Because he gets the stubbornness from you."

Fred glanced at Hermione, smiling a little. His lips moved soundlessly as he mouthed, "They do this a lot."

Ella lifted an eyebrow at her husband's remarks. "Only me? I'm sure you haven't forgotten that you're just as stubborn as I am, if not more."

George reached for Chandler's chair and tugged it back to the table. "I don't think so. Remember last week when you kept bothering the neighbours until they relinquished that couple of feet of dirt between our yards? Just so you could expand the garden?"

Fred rolled his eyes and let the couple continue on about who was more stubborn, turning his attention to Hermione. "So tell me more about your problems with that fellow at work?"

Ella scoffed as she said, "Hey, I didn't see you put up a fight over it."

"Right, because I'm not the stubborn one."

"George!"

Hermione tried to not laugh at their exchange and shifted in her seat to see Fred better. "This person I work with. His name is Harrison Williams and he's rather self absorbed, albeit good at his job. It's been frustrating how arrogant he is and how he's been on more missions than I have been."

"Sounds like a snobby git to me," he agreed. "But you know that you're brilliant, you've been told that by my family alone billions of time along with anyone with half a brain to notice. You don't need to compare yourself to him."

It was hard to let the compliment ring true to her. "I must not be as brilliant as the incredible Mr. Williams or maybe I'm not working hard enough. He beat to another mission."

Fred rolled his eyes. "That's the dumbest thing you've said. You're working over time every day. Give yourself some credit, you've been doing great work."

"Clearly not, because now Williams gets to go on a top priority level case." She frowned, pushing the rice around her dish absentmindedly. "And me? I'm stuck at the Ministry of Magic to host a ridiculous ball."

"The Ministry is holding a dance?" He took another bite of curry as his sibling began listing off occasions where his wife was headstrong. "Don't you hate fun and dancing?" He teased. "I'm shocked they'd put something like that in your hands."

"Excuse you, Frederick, but what on earth makes you think that I don't know how to have fun?"

Across the table, Ella began to counter her husband with her own memories of his narrow minded happen stances.

"You're incredibly gifted," Fred said, "but, any woman who is addicted to working herself to death can't be much fun."

"I can have a good time. Why else would you want to be my date tonight?"

"Oh, so now we are on a date?" Fred grinned as her cheeks reddened.

"I never said that."

He chuckled and watched her with a new interest. "You're not denying it though. I'm considering this our first date."

"Date?" George called from across the table. He and Ella must have finished their argument for they were now staring at their guests.

"You two are together?" Ella asked.

"No!" Hermione denied hastily. "We aren't together." 

"But we are on a date tonight?" The redhead beside her checked. 

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "I never said we are, that's only been you." 

"Still haven't denied it, Granger." She hated that smug smile he wore. "And the ball?"

The married couple exchanged confused glances, realizing they missed out on Hermione and Fred's discussion.

"What about the ball?" She glared at Fred suspiciously.

"We aren't going together to that as a couple?" 

The man should be hired as an actor with how well he kept his face innocent and straight. In his eyes she could see he was enjoying her reactions as he made it sound like they were testing a relationship.

"Please, I never invited you to begin with."

He smirked. "My mistake, I thought you brought it up to subtly hint at the fact that you want me there."

"You certainly are forward," Hermione noted. "In school you were never so insistent to accompany a woman. What's the matter? Are you desperate because you can't get a girlfriend?"

George snorted and Ella laughed as Fred sat there stunned. He finally composed himself and simply shook his head in resignation. "Alright, I get the point. You and I are a no go," he chuckled.

The rest of dinner was spent reminiscing their days at school, with the occasional frustration George showed when his son would play with his dinner rather than eat. It was nice to relive those days and even share their different experiences.

After everyone finished eating, Fred and Hermione offered their assistance to Goerge with cleaning the kitchen as his wife went up the stairwell to put Chandler to bed. It didn't take long for the three to finish cleaning.

George kept glancing at the hallway as they hung out in the kitchen, reliving some of their Hogwarts days once more. In the middle of Fred's reltelling of a prank he pulled on Filch in fifth year, George glanced at the hallway a seventh time, prompting his brother to say, "Mate, if you want to help Ells out, it's fine. I can see Hermione out."

His twin ran fingers through his hair, frowning. "It's probably awful for me to agree and send you away early, but she's been up there for a while now."

"Everything sounds fine though," Hermione observed. "There's no screaming or fussing?"

"That's because my wife put a silencing charm on his room. Chandler tends to try to play with his unfiltered magic unless we both rock him to sleep. It takes hours some nights," he sighed.

That would explain the dark circles under his eyes. "I honestly don't mind, George," she promised. "You've been more than a great host and neither Fred nor I would take offense in ending the evening."

"You need sleep," Fred added. "And I'm sure you get tired of seeing my face around."

Exhaling slowly, he finally nodded. "Alright," he conceded. He led them out of the kitchen down the hallway. "It was nice having you over, Hermione," he said over his shoulder. "Ella and I will have you over any time for another visit."

"Thank you for dinner, I had a wonderful time," she smiled.

Stopping by the stairs, Fred and George clasped hands before hugging one another. "See you on Monday," Fred said.

"See you, Freddie."

As his brother headed up the stairs, Fred took their coats and handed over Hermione's. She shrugged hers on and followed Fred outside, letting her footsteps match his as they walked from his twin's household. 

They let the silence stretch before them like the dimly lit path beneath their feet. Fred shoved his hand in his pocket, bending at the elbow to offer her to take and she once more linked her arm around his.

The world around them was quiet as they headed down the side walk. Hermione couldn't help but glance at the purple skies above them, dreading heading back to her apartment.

"You know I'm only teasing you right?" Fred finally broke the silence. "About being your date?"

"Of course, Frederick. I've known you for years, I know when you're trying to be funny."

"Oh, I'm only trying, is that right?" He grinned.

The snow tickled her cheeks as she smiled. "Yes, trying. Your humour is still on the immature side."

"Just keep coming with those insults, Granger. You think your clever with your witty remarks, but messing with the king of pranks only gets you bit in the end," he chuckled.

"With what, your cute cosmetic line? How terrifying," she laughed. But the ring on her finger now caught her eye, the stone an amber colour. "I need to give this back to you, don't I?" She realized, beginning to tug her arm out of his grip. 

"Keep it, Hermione." Long fingers gently squeezed hers to keep her arm in around his. "It looks nice on you."

"You still need to find me a pamphlet from George so I can figure out all of the emotions you show when you're around." 

The laugh he shared with her had a twinge of nervousness to it and her eyes might have been playing tricks on her but she thought his neck was turning pink.

"If you really want one, I'll try to remember to ask him. Or you can ask Ella, too." 

The two found a vacant spot by a park, no one around but the two of them. Fred finally pulled from her grip. "I suppose this is a good enough spot to apparate home." 

"Yes," she said quietly. The ring flashed blue and she more than anything wanted to know what he was feeling; what were his thoughts? He turned to go and she suddenly opened her mouth, "Fred?"

He paused, glancing back at her.

"I know you were joking about going to the ball.." How could she possibly be growing hot when it was freezing out? Stupid nerves.

"However," she continued. " I don't really.. I, er." Words. Words, words, how was it this hard to ask?

His eyes glittered in the dark and she couldn't help despise that mischevious smirk. "Are you trying to ask me to the dance?" She could see his teeth flash in the dark. "After you called me desperate tonight?"

Folding her arms and creasing her brow, she rolled her eyes. "Look, you don't have to go if you're going to make asking difficult."

The smirk on his face only became more crooked. "I may have an immature sense of humor but I can still get a rise out of the lovely Hermione Granger."

"Well, I'm only asking you because I feel sorry for you since you can't seem to snag a woman. And i don't know too many guys who could make a boring ball exciting."

A few seconds passed as she waited for him to respond. "I can't say yes to a question that hasn't been asked, Granger."

She snorted loudly at his ridiculousness but couldn't stop the corner of her mouth shirking up at his laughter. "Alright fine. Frederick Weasley, would you mind making me less miserable at the upcoming ball by accompanying me?"

The smirk turned into a genuine smile and he took a step forward, gently bringing her fingers to his soft lips. "It would be my pleasure, Hermione."

That ring shifted to red in front of their eyes before Hermione's hand fell from his. His gaze tore from hers. "It's a date then. I'll see you before then hopefully," he said before turning to leave.

As he strode away from her he lifted his hand in farewell and Hermione couldn't stop grinning stupidly. "It's a date," she said to the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sooooo sorry this took so long to write! Writing discussions with more than three people is a challenge for me (I'm not sure why ☹️) and I actually started this in Fred's perspective at first but then switched to Hermione's.
> 
> So was this a first date or not? How do you like Fred and Hermione's banter? Do I suck at writing? (It's okay if I do 


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Williams finally returned to the foreign affairs office about a week later. Hermione had done her best to avoid any possible gloating from him by spending time with each of her ambassadors who were being sent on missions. Currently, she was in an office at the end of the corridor that placed plenty of distance between herself and her egotistical coworker.

A broad chested wizard with dark ringlets splayed in all directions sat across the desk and beside him was an incredibly thin witch with a chin length bob and silvery, square glasses. The two were pressing Hermione about their instructions which she was happy to give them.

The male asked in a rich, rather deep voice, "Wait, so when I arrive, I'll meet up with a bloke named Theron Renaud?"

"Yes, and you'll be staying at an inn called, 'La Cachette d'Ebony' most likely for a week before you can move in with Mor Chegall and his wife, Evangeline. They will be the hosts during your stay. Then there's the matter of-"

A breeze ruffled her hair as a folded bit of parchment landed in her lap, it's wings fluttering. There were a limited number of people that could have sent it and she had a feeling it was a blonde hit who was trying to irritate her. She picked the plane up and placed it at the edge of the desk so she could focus on her employees.

"As I was saying," she resumed. "There is the matter of your meetings, Gerard. There were no details given about when you'll meet. I will not have that information before you leave. You will need to wait until the French representative sends you the owl to your home- that will be the same for you Adelaide, when you go to Botswana-"

There was a sudden tapping againsther elbow. She looked down to see the parchment, now unfolded, wrapping against her sleeve. Hermione frowned and pushed it away with her quill, back to the edge. A corner of the parchment twitched as if ready to go back to pestering her.

Gerard's voice brought her back as he said, "I saw that we are visiting the Felere family, now does that mean we will-"

Again, the parchment had slid back and tapped Hermione's arm and she frowned.

Adelaide giggled. "Must be important, Miss Granger. Someone really wants your attention."

"Or," Hermione grasped the dry paper and held it up. "Someone is doing a good job of irritating me. I suppose I better open it in case it's from Mr. Williams." It couldn't have been from Miss Quinn since all of the parchment she used for letters were a deep fuchsia.

Opening the note, Hermione quickly scanned familiar handwriting.

Granger,

I'm in the neighborhood of the Ministry of Magic to visit my dad. Problem is, I've been here nearly five minutes and he got pulled away temporarily. I was growing bored and thought I'd check to see if the brightest witch in England was up to anything interesting?

Love,

Your dearest, Frederick

The words made her cheeks go pink and she mumbled something incoherently. She didn't like how her heart quickened at the thought of him being not a few floors away from her. 

"You alright, Miss Granger?" Gerard's eyebrows knitted together.

"You look bothered," Adelaide crooned, her blue eyes twinkling. "What did the letter say?"

"I am perfectly fine, it's just a friend trying to be funny," Hermione shrugged as if she didn't care, folding up the parchment and tucking it into the back of one of the books at the desks. "Going back to our conversation, yes, Gerard. You will most certainly be visiting the Feleres. The point of that visit is to discuss what happened to their son and what the Ministry of Magic is personally doing about retrieving him if he's still in England."

"Such a strange predicament," Adelaide commented. "I mean, Pennington Felere wasn't spotted far from the Leaky Cauldron. But, why a young fourteen year old, French boy, was by himself in England seems so peculiar."

"He could be running away from home," Gerard ventured. "But that's just a guess."

"Lucky for Gerard, his job does not include playing auror in finding the Felere's son." 

Gerard frowned. "I wish we didn't have to tell them the news. I'd rather leave that to the French Council and focus on helping the town with the water problem."

A rustling sound caused Hermione to snap her eyes to the parchment that was wedging itself free. It landed in front of the frowning witch. "He is not going to give up," she muttered.

When she stared at the page she noticed the words on the surface had changed.

Come now, Granger, don't be so rude. You'll break my heart ignoring my messages. Besides, you don't even need to send a new bit of parchment to me. All you have to do is write back.

She most certainly was not going to write back if he was going to try to goad her at work. But instead of tossing the note in a bin she once more tucked it back into the book, trying not to think about him. 

Both ambassadors stared at where she stashed the letter. "If it's important, we can wait for you to reply, or if you need to meet someone.." Gerard trailed off.

She waved a hand dismissively, smiling at them. "It's just a friend being needy for attention."

"Oh, that's so cute!" Gushed Adelaide.

Hermione had to resist rolling her eyes. "Back to business," she insisted, steering the conversation. "Gerard, did you have any other questions?"

"I think I'm good for now," he swept back some stray ringlets so he could better see. 

Turning to the rosey cheeked Adelaide, Hermione asked, "And what do we need to help you with?"

"I- oh," she paused. "Your friend is being persistent in getting your attention still." Her finger pointed at the desk to the stray parchment between them.

Hermione glanced down at the new message. She hadn't even noticed it leave the book. 

Sweet Hermione, can't you please ease my boredom by writing back? I know I'm your favourite Weasley.. please, don't leave me to my dull morning.

Fighting a small smile, she finally took her quill and hastily wrote.

You're disrupting my meeting, Mr. Weasley. And you are very wrong: you are most certainly not my favorite Weasley.

When she looked up, Adelaide was trying to hold in her giggles and even Gerard failing to hide a smirk. 

"Do you two have further questions?" Hermione asked, their giggles encouraging her to ease her body and the corner of her mouth pulled upwards.

"Not really," Adelaide chirped, grinning at the witch's more relaxed disposition. "I think I have all of my information except for where I'm staying. But, I know you don't have the answer to that right now. Can you get that information at least three days before I leave?"

"Yes, I should be able to do that well before that."

"Then I am all set!"

Gerard nodded his agreement. "I may have future questions but for now, I think we have as much ready for us as possible."

The three of them stood as Hermione gathered her notebooks and folders, not missing Fred's old message disappear and the new words that were replacing them.

"Well," she began before she headed towards the door. "If you need anything, please feel free to pull me from the office."

"Will do!" Adelaide called sweetly as Hermione made her way out of the room.

In the hall she pulled out the parchment, looking at the new words.

Sounds to me like you're bored, too. And don't lie, you know you find me devastatingly attractive. I mean, out of all of us Weasleys, I'd be the only one that you'd want to marry.

The bushy haired witch scoffed as if he could hear her. Or maybe she scoffed at her own heart that had missed a beat. As she wrote a reply, her previous message disappeared to open space for the new words. 

I can tell you that I'd marry Percy before I'd marry you, my 'dearest' Frederick. Also, unlike you, I know how to keep myself preoccupied so I don't get bored from being lazy.

The marble floors echoed her footsteps as she headed up the hall. Her lips curved up as she reread their exchange.

Seconds later, his reply was writing itself out.

You can't even make a joke about marrying Percy before you'd marry me. I take such strong offense to that. 

Also, lazy does not belong in any sentence with my name and you know it, miss Bossy Boots.

She chuckled and scribbled:

Alright, maybe I'd choose you over Percy, but you two are at the bottom of my list for sure. If you aren't lazy, then how come you're hiding out in your father's office instead of labouring at your shop?

The note was set back into her papers as she entered back into her office where Miss Quinn was alone at her desk sorting through folders. Thankfully, Williams was no where to be seen.

"He went home to pack." Mis Quinn looked up from her work, eyeing Hermione who was staring at his empty desk.

Before she could say anything, the heavy set witch practically hissed out, "You missed an important meeting during your isolation from the office."

Hermione set her things on her desk and leaned against the edge facing her superior, folding her arms. "I had to inform my ambassadors on their schedules and wanted to answer any questions they may have had. I was unaware there was a meeting going on in any case."

Those pudgey fingers tapped the desk in irritation. "Yet, you couldn't have checked to see if you were needed? You were so busy ignoring your coworker that you missed the update on that Japan case you so dearly wanted to be apart of."

Trying to not to sigh loudly, Hermione pinched the inside of her arm and said, "I don't see what the point is since Mr. Williams was chosen instead of me."

One of those horridly thin eyebrows quirked on her boss's face. "Who said Mr. Williams is going?"

Hermione stilled, blinking at the plump witch. After she found her voice again, she spoke hesitantly, "He's.. not going?"

"Maybe he will eventually." Miss Quinn shrugged, her deep blue robes rippling like water at the motion. "At the moment all he's assigned to do is check on our ambassadors in South America before he represents us at a collective meeting for national ambassadors from almost every nation in the States." She frowned. "Why did you think he was going?"

Embarrassment built in her chest. "I suppose," Hermione said slowly, "when he was gone and packing, I assumed he was chosen for the Japan case over myself."

Miss Quinn tutted, "Goodness, sweetie, you need to not create you own theories and just ask. I'm surprised how you've completely avoided this office all because of your own perceptions."

There was a rustling as Miss Quinn shuffled through some papers. "Do you want to hear what they had to say about the case or are you going to stubbornly pretend you weren't chosen to go?"

Hermione was glad she hadn't been sitting down because she would have toppled a chair over to stand. Mouth hanging open caused her throat to dry. Surely she wasn't reading too much into what's Miss Quinn was saying. 

"I'm going?" She barely croaked out audibly.

"If you waited and listen, you'll hear the full details," Miss Quinn snapped, the words not as biting as they should have been. The broad witch had the smallest smile as she continued, "You were chosen by the board of officials to go to Japan, yes."

It was probably rude to have keep her mouth hanging open, but as the confirmation sunk in, Hermione couldn't help it. Originally she had been confident in being a candidate for the case, but to be chosen over Williams was still a shock.

Making sure the younger witch was listening, Miss Quinn went on. "The board of Ministry Officials decided that Mr. Williams would have made a great choice, but with sudden spikes in cases, the board decided that he's needed to check in on the various ambassadors around the world."

Her heart thudded quickly. He wasn't going, he wasn't going, he wasn't going was chanting in her head. But she kept her questions in as she waited for the rest of Miss Quinn's news.

"This means," the large witch's smile grew. "You were chosen to go to Tokyo, Japan and they want you there within a month's time."

Every muscle in her body ached to jump and dance, but she kept it together. She couldn't believe this was happening. The board actually chose her. Her face split into what had to be a stupid grin like the one she wore when Fred agreed to be her date for the ball.

"However," Miss Quinn's voice sliced through the joyous thoughts flooding her brain. "Because of all the employees that we are sending to aid the mission in Tokyo and our many ambassadors sent out country to country, the ministry does not actually have the funds to send you."

Just like that, her heart practically stopped. "So.. I was chosen to go but it's not possible to send me?" 

The lightest dip of Miss Quinn's chin was answer enough.

Finally finding her voice, Hermione uttered quietly, "In the end, it wouldn't have mattered if I had gone to the meeting then."

"Yes it would have," the bark in her superior's voice came back. "Because then you would have known that if you can find a way to get there and a place to stay, then you can go."

Eyebrows furrowed as she put together what her boss was saying. "So, if I can do those things I can go?" Another nod.

"And I won't be paid for this trip then if the ministry does not have the funds." It was more of a statement than a question and once again Miss Quinn gave the slightest of nods.

"Yes," she said sadly. "I would love for you to go on this case, but I don't want you to go if you're not going to be paid. But I suppose if you can raise support to send you there, the ministry would greatly appreciate your help. If it didn't call for the presence of other ministry members we could pay you."

There was a pause to the conversation as Hermione absorbed the facts. It wasn't exactly promising to be sent away so she could go for who knew how long without pay. And for a little while, she would probably be fine. But was it worth going? 

"Do you think I can have the details on the case to help me decide?"

"Unfortunately no," the witch sighed a bit. "The board of our Ministry and the ministry in Japan need a full commitment. That's how important this mission is."

Seeing the slender witch still mulling it over, Miss Quinn suggested, "Why don't you go home early? Think it over, consider your options and maybe see what would be best for you?"

Not knowing what else she could do, Hermione shrugged. "Do you know when they need an answer?"

"There's a bit of a rush, but I don't think there's anything they can do if they have to wait. In truth, they need as many able bodies as they can for support."

If the case was so serious, Hermione wondered why she hadn't heard of anything in the news or caught wind of what was going on. In her mind, she wondered if she should reread any Daily Prophets she may have in her flat.

With nothing else to add, Hermione gathered her things and left the office. The halls were colder than before, and Hermione had to inwardly recount and plan what her next step should be. 

Before she reached the lift, she saw Fred's note squirming out between her papers. She shook her head, slightly amused, and pulled it out. It was a bit surprising to see four short messages from Fred. 

 

Okay, bottom two? That's cold, 'Mione. I'm here to discuss something with my father in regards to the shop, so I am doing business for your information.

 

My father just came back, I expect an apology and a response when we finish talking.

 

Done! And I see you're still ignoring me. The pain...

 

Hey, this time I'm actually not pestering you like a five year old; my father and I finished with our meeting. Would you like company if you're on your way home? I'd feel safer with someone who can protect me from potential snatchers, so accompanying you part of the way back to the shop would make me feel better.

Shoving her hand in her robes, Hermione fished for her quill and scribbled: 

You know we can apparate, right? Or have you forgotten we're both wizards.

His old message erased itself for the new one.

Where's the thrill in that? Besides, walking home gives me the chance to swap the latest Ministry of Magic gossip and accompany a lovely witch at the same time.

Fred was one of the most ridiculous guys she knew. But he sure made the muscles in her cheeks ache.

Fine. If you happen to still be at the ministry I guess I will join you on your walk home to be your personal guard.

Almost instantly came the reply.

See you on the first floor, Miss Granger

Certain she was grinning like a fool, Hermione put their messages back in her folders in her bag.

As the lift opened to the first floor, her eyes scanned the bustling lobby. Exiting, she tried to stand on the tip of her toes to see above the crowds of wizards and immediately spotted bright flaming red hair across the lobby as Fred leaned against the welcome desk. 

His face broke into a smirk as he met her gaze, lifting his hand in greeting as she crossed the way to him. 

"Well, I'm glad you're here." He pulled the petite witch into a hug. 

Stupid boy making her stupid smile bigger. But it didn't bother her as much as it probably should have since he was keeping the Japan mess at the back of her mind. She pulled away from his embrace, asking, "Is it because I can protect you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Because now you can't ignore me."

She laughed as he led her out of the main visitor's entrance. Once they were out on the sidewalk, he popped out his arm in offering. 

"By the way," she said as she slide her arm through his. "Being impatient to the point where you write a chain of messages to get my attention screams 'desperate.'" She noticed how, again, it was hard to ignore this warmth between them where their arms touched.

"I'm lucky then since you need me as much as I need you so I can be as attention seeking as I want to." His grin widened when she laughed harder.

"How was work today?" He asked as they made their way out of the Ministry, the cold air nipping at their cheeks as they walked along the sidewalks. "You must have been held up under mountains of work since you couldn't reply to me," he mused. "Unless that Williams chap you've mentioned has just been keeping you away from paying me any attention."

"Whilst Mr. Williams was in the office today, he was not the reason I couldn't keep you entertained." 

"Something must have been interesting enough to occupy your attention away from me," he tutted. 

"Oh don't be a spoiled child," she chuckled. "I had to give instructions to my ambassadors for their missions. They're both leaving soon." If she could find a way to finance herself she could be leaving, too. She'd have her own set of orders, different mission details.. The thought made her shoulders lower a notch. Could she even get the money?

"Becoming adults has only meant a never ending string of meetings for the both of us hasn't it?" Fred broke through her thoughts.

With her head swarming with worries, it was hard to return his smile. He tilted his head a bit and asked, "Did something else happen?"

Puffs of her breath clouded the air as she sighed. "Unfortunately, my day ended with some complicated news." Her free arm lifted and she found herself clinging a bit to his arm. "They told me a slot has opened for a case and I was chosen to go. But, the ministry can't afford to send me."

"Anyway," Hermione said after a moment. "It's a long, draining story. Enough about my day- how did your meeting with your father go?"

Fred's smile faltered. "Not as well as I expected." The words came out flat. Noise of the London streets filled in the silence as she waited for him to continue.

Noting the concern on her face, he added, "Nothing serious happened. I just wanted to talk to him about George."

"Is George alright?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, blue eyes falling to the ground. "He's fine. It's just been hard because we are sort of at polar ends on this business opportunity that's come up. Without boring you with details, the bottom line is that we have to leave the U.K. to meet with a CEO that might want to make an offer and George doesn't want to leave the family."

"But your parents would be here to look after them. I don't see why that would stop him from leaving."

"I mentioned that to my father, but he reminded me how, though they would help out every way they can, my folks already have enough going on with Ginny's wedding planning and their other grand children. They couldn't just focus on Ella and Chandler." He lifted his head back up, frowning. "And Ella doesn't necessarily have any family willing to help out if my parents spread themselves thin," he said quietly. "My parents can't do everything. I was hoping my dad could help me with other options since George isn't focusing. He thinks George would be willing to come for a day to do one presentation of our products but then leave. And from what

"What did he tell you?"

"That working alone might be my best option I this case. Or bringing someone else like Percy or Bill. Since George doesn't seem to care about expanding, he shouldn't go. But it's wrong not to have him there," he said more to himself than Hermione.

Surely both twins didn't have to be there? What was wrong with just Fred going?

As if he could read her mind, he murmured, "I haven't done anything in this business without George before." The arm around hers weakened and she turned her head to meet his weary eyes. "I know that sounds like silly thing to worry about since I'm a grown man. But, there are not many huge events in my life I've done without him. We did literally everything together for so long. The moment he married Ella is when that changed I suppose," he sighed. 

From their messages earlier, she hadn't imagined their walk would turn this open and vulnerable. Looking at her friend who had been there for a huge part of her life, she was sad to see him hadn't seen him so worn before. 

"That doesn't sound silly at all," Hermione assured, tightening her arm around his. "I never had siblings and Harry is probably the closest thing to a brother I have. I know it's not nearly the same as having a twin, but I understand what that's like for your life to go in different directions with your best friend."

Fred huffed a joyless laugh. "It shouldn't bother me this much. I'm single with no family at all. George and I have been living different lives for a long time now even though we work as if we're one unit. You'd think after they had Chandler I would have gotten over this... feeling of being the odd man out."

She thought about when Harry and Ron had become aurors together whilst she had yet to make her own career decisions after having gone back to finish school. It was like watching your friends get picked for the same team and she had been picked last on the opposing side. Thinking about that period drug up the hurt from the ugly break up with Ron, those lonely emotions as her best friends continued on with life together drifting from her, and the night where she first experienced true loneliness for the first time since before she and the boys became inseparable.

Those emotions were still lurking inside her even after these last few years have passed. Hearing that Fred was experiencing the same things with his brother caused her to ache for her friend. 

"It takes a while getting used to," the witch finally murmured. "Eventually the realization that you're not always going to be there together at each big experience won't weigh so much." Although for her, the weight of drifting from her friends had numbed her in some ways. Perhaps she only got used to being weighed down.

"Maybe," he mumbled.

It suddenly occurred to her that the buildings around them were familiar. omething in her chest sank at the thought of them reaching her flat. She didn't want to leave Fred yet.

"Here we are." Fred paused at the foot of her building, their arms still firmly together. "I didn't mean to get so heavy with my personal issues," he apologized. "You can tell me to shut up next time you know," he said, a slight smile returning to his face. "I can be an overbearing chatterbox if no one reigns me in."

"I don't think I've had that real of a conversation where I feel needed," she admitted. "I'm glad I could be here for you."

That smile edged on devious as he dared to say, "I'm surprised you didn't burst out your own opinion. You've come far after all these years."

He laughed as she finally relinquished his arm to playfully shove him. "There you go ruining a perfectly sweet moment!"

When her hand came back to shove him a second time he caught it with his own, grinning as she tried to pull away causing him to grab her other hand so she faced him. "Alright, alright I was kidding." The grin still had a wicked curl to it, but it began to fade as he said sincerely, "I am grateful that you haven't poked fun at me for being mushy like. I was hoping I'd let it out when my father got an earful of it."

She smiled and turned her palms to fit his hands in hers, squeezing gently. "Anytime, Frederick."

The warmth from where their arms linked didn't burn like holding hands did. But she couldn't admit that she enjoyed the sensation of how their skin touched.

She released his grip after realizing she didn't held on for too long. She gave him one last grin before saying, "Thanks for walking me home. I suppose I'll see you when I see you?"

He slid his now free hands into his pockets, nodding. "Whenever you want to see me, you know where to find me. If I say I know where to find you that sounds creepy, so.." 

She chuckled and turned to head into the building, waving at him one last time before disappearing through the doors. As soon as she was inside, she snuck up to the window in the hall and peered through the curtains.

Her eyes fixed on his retreating back as the tall finger walked down the sidewalk. Out of everything that could have happened today she was glad he was there as company for a little bit. 

After Fred disappeared from view, Hermione finally retreated up the stairs. It had been a long day, but as she went through the normal motions of the evening in her freezing flat, wrote down the pros and cons of going to Japan, and got ready for bed she couldn't stop shaking off thoughts of Fred. It seemed as if he flashed in her head every five minutes without warning. Something about it warmed her but, there was another uncertain emotion she couldn't quite place as she imagined their arms linked again.

When she went to sleep that night, she couldn't stop wondering if it was wrong that she could still feel the ghost of his hands in hers as she drifted off to sleep, wishing she'd held onto him a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so half my screen busted and now I can't write properly so you may not see an update for three weeks. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a Merry Christmas my dear lovelies!!!!


	9. Can’t Help Without Details

The quill scratched the parchment as if ready to puncture the useless surface as Hermione tried to list ways to raise money. Every inch of her was simultaneously exhausted and frustrated at the lack of ideas to come to her. So far in her list she compiled she had watching house/pets/babies, working an extra job, or simply sending owls to beg for money. All of those options sounded.. she hated thinking it, but beneath her. She grimaced at her pride that she didn’t want to have, but it was true.

Looking at her small list, she tapped the quill irritably against the kitchen table. Unfortunately, half of her frustration was from the lack of ideas, but the other half came from the stack of newspapers across from her. Not a single one held any information on the big mysterious situation in Tokyo. What on earth was going on over there to require so many witches and wizards to flock there? The papers certainly didn’t say. The only updates she saw were about the Japanese Quidditch team. There was trouble virtually anywhere else except Japan according to the Daily Prophet. If she just had a clue about what was happening, maybe she could understand if it was truly worth heading over there on this mission without pay. Of course, it’s never said how long an ambassador is needed. They could send her away for months.

Hermione set the quill down and took a sip of tea to soothe her rushing thoughts. Emotionally, felt rather drained from the worries and uncertainty surrounding her choices. There was no way she could ask her parents for money, especially after having out them through so much since school ended, deciding to leave the country for an extended period of time, and now they were taking care of Crookshanks. Was it worth trying to ask others in her life? 

Unfortunately there weren’t too many other people she could think of that would be willing to give her that kind of support in order to pay for food and living. There could be potential quick jobs she could do, like favors or babysitting. That was it. 

A sense of dread crept into her chest as she stared at the newspapers again. It could be a fool’s wish to do anything to go to Japan, but there wasn’t much for her here aside from old friends. But even picking up another job would be worth the opportunity of going somewhere new.

She took a worn looking Daily Prophet from the top and begrudgingly skimmed the various articles that had offered her no help earlier. Her finger guided her eyes as she searched for the job listings. Nothing interesting caught her eye. Cashier, pet groomer, cook.. 

None of those sounded desirable in the slightest. 

She took one more sweep through the listings before she pushed the paper away. She scoffed at nothing in particular as she hugged herself, wishing she could duplicate the funds. Was there really any point searching when she’s only be there for a month? Who would even hire her? Knowing Miss Quinn and the strict Ministry policies, she couldn’t pick up more hours and she knew even the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, wouldn’t allow her to hold two positions.

A small cloud ushered out of her lips as she sorted through the options. Glancing at the clock, the hands ticked in warning that the day would be eaten up if she didn’t get off her sorry rear and do things. Deciding it was better than sulking, she got out of her seat and passed through the cold rooms to find her coat and boots, getting ready for the day. 

*

The desk was hard as Fred sat on the dark surface, glaring down at his brother in their spacious office. Both men's faces were hard, but today, it was easier to tell the twins a part for even a stranger. While Fred was clean shaven, his twin bore the makings of a scruffy, fiery beard. The other difference was that George’s eyes were more weary than angry as he held his brother’s gaze.

“I’m not going, and that’s final,” George spoke from his own desk where he was seated. His voice was firm despite his appearance of clear sleep deprivation he’d suffered the last few weeks. Fred absolutely hated going against his twin, especially when he knew his brother wasn’t being unreasonable, but he couldn’t seem to find the will power to stop arguing.

“I don’t get you!” He seethed. “When we were starting this business you and I both wanted the same thing, and that was to start a joke shop and have it be a successful chain. This is what we've wanted for years; why can’t you go for a few days?”

There wasn’t a time Fred could recall where he was practically throwing a fit to get his way. Was this really a fit, though? Ever since George had Chandler, Fred and George have said no to various opportunities to expand their store. George had explained that they had the mailing service and that was enough for now. This time, for Fred, it wasn’t.

“You could go alone you know,” George queried. The worn wizard must have said that a hundred times by now. “You’ve got the talent to balance the presentation and to hold your own if you decide to negotiate our terms.”

The same, useless argument. “That’s not going to fly with me. I can’t go alone: you know more about the potion based products, you know more about our revenue than I do, and we’re both the owners. I can’t make negotiations without you, I’m not coming back here to tell you about it and then traveling back.”

“That’s ridiculous, we can swap owls if you want to tell me about the terms. Make a vacation of it if you want, you haven’t had free time in, what, a year or so now?”

I don’t need the vacation as bad as you do, he thought bitterly. Neither brother had much down time, but instead of telling his twin off, Fred ventured else where. “Why can’t you come for the presentation and the negotiation if they offer to partner with us? It’ll be a two day thing at most. Maybe even three, though that's unlikely.”

George truly glared at Fred this time with no hesitation at all. “Look if you think I'm holding you back, mate you can say so, but I'm not changing my mind. Unlike you, I’m satisfied with staying in Diagon Alley where I have a life. I don’t need to go off looking for some other purpose when I’m perfectly fine here!”

"Pardon? I didn't give up on the shop when I started a family, I was the one who had to fight to even get this opportunity for us!"

"If you weren't focusing on your own, selfish goals, then maybe you would understand that I can't just focus on you anymore!"

Fred could almost feel the insult like a jab to his stomach. Immediately, regret flashed in his twin's eyes as he realized that he was treading into dangerous territory, where something truly cutting might escape either of their mouths.

“Listen,” George sighed. “I’m sorry, I don't actually think you're selfish for wanting this.” He crossed his arms, looking down at the desk. “In all honesty, I don’t.." he stumbled, searching for the right words. "I don't really want the shop to expand. You always have, and when we first launched the business, I did as well. But I can’t help expand the business now in the way you want me to. Not if it means constantly leaving Ella and my child all the time here in England.”

“Children,” Fred quietly corrected him. “Your second one will be here soon.” He wanted to press George for more, but he knew it wouldn’t get anywhere. George didn’t always have his future set on traveling like Fred had. But, despite the fight he put up, Fred did understand to a degree why George was refusing. "I'm not trying to be a git and think about just myself," he added, rubbing the back of his neck. "We've done so much as one unit through this business, and the idea that we have different goals for our shop is new for me."

George studied his brother for a moment, the weariness returning to his blue eyes. “It's new for both of us." He slowly got to his feet and gathered some of the papers off of his desk. "I will help expand the business, Fred. I want you to be able to get the most out of this shop. But, please don’t be upset with me if I have to stay here to support my wife and you have to go forward without me. I'll support you from here.” 

Fred’s shoulders lowered, still frowning. “I won't ever force you to choose the joke shop over Ella.” He finally managed a small smile. “But, you are going to have to agree to get me an assistant. I can’t juggle the schedules, the products, the reports, and so on by myself in a foreign country.”

George chuckled, cracking through the last of the tension in the room. “Now that I can do,” he agreed, making his way to Fred. “You pick someone out and we’ll make it happen.”

The men exchanged faint grins and clasped hands. “Guess it’s back to work,” Fred nodded to the paper work the other wizard was holding.

“You know we can’t leave Ella with the new staff, they won’t last a day with her,” George smirked.

He left Fred in the office, allowing the man to slump a bit as he thought about how impossible it would be to find someone to come with him to Japan. Someone who could be organized and keep him on track.

After taking a moment too breath in deeply, he righted himself off of his desk and walked out of the office and towards the counters at the front of the shop, where he saw someone with big bushy hair talking to Ella.

 

“Granger?” Fred’s voiced pierced whatever thought Hermione had. Her eyes flew straight to his bright red hair, her cheeks growing pink as her mind wandered to his hands in hers. 

Ella glanced over her shoulder and grinned happily at the tall ginger. “Hey, Fred, Hermione was just telling me some news she had.”

Internally, Hermione felt a swelling anxiety rise in her chest. Even though she came to the shop with a purpose, she had a hard time with admitting to Fred she was desperate for a job after seeing her struggle enough already. But, she supposed she couldn’t hide the fact forever since she came to ask if there were any openings.

George's wife happened to be the first person she saw, and the kind witch listened intently as Hermione explained her latest predicament with the Ministry. Ella has always been easy to open up to for whatever reason and Hermione had hoped her friend would be able to ask George if there were any positions open.

The inner anxiety she was feeling must have been evident on her face because Fred's eyebrows pulled together in concern. “Is something the matter?” He asked as he stopped beside his sister-in-law.

Ella’s caramel waves swayed as her head shifted, glancing between Hermione and Fred. If Hermione saw it right, the pregnant witch seemed to be smirking almost. Hermione let out the smallest huff at Ella’s reaction before saying, “Not really, I was just stopping by since I was in the area.”

She didn’t miss Ella frown. Evidently Fed didn’t quite believe her either as he waited for Hermione to explain why she came. “I was in the area..” Hermione trailed, feeling her cheeks go pink at the thought of appearing pathetic in front of Fred. “Because I need a job.”

Swallowing the pride was so painful.

The ginger’s eyes widened as he gave Hermione a dumbstruck look. Ella’s smile only grew as she watched the two of them, a gleam in her eye that made Hermione start to dread being there. “I told Hermione that we might have some openings,” she told Fred. “And that you’d be willing to talk it over with coffee.” 

Fred blinked slowly before saying dryly, “You told her, what?” As if he wasn’t understanding what was happening and that this was all fake. 

Hermione’s hands began to grow clammy and she took a retreating step from the counter, saying quickly, “I completely understand if there aren’t any positions open, I figured I’d ask.”

“Wait,” Fred found his voice again, starting to become more aware of what was going on. “Er.. Yeah, Hermione, we’ve got a few positions open.” He obviously wasn’t paying attention to his sister in law who looked thrilled. “Did you say something about coffee?”

The witch nodded and beckoned Hermione back to the counter. “Yes, you’re to take her to a cafe and interview her so she can secure a position as soon as possible.”

Weasley women and their pushiness, Hermione scowled internally. She wouldn't mind to have coffee with Fred, but having an interview with him and possibly telling him why she needed this job was not going to be easy. But, then again, he might not ask her about the sudden need for a second position.

Fred tilted his head, silently asking her if she was alright with that. The intent look he gave her was rather reassuring; she could tell that he wouldn't push her to go with him if she didn't want to.

"I am in dire need of a second job," Hermione admitted. "I'm not sure if I have time for coffee right this moment though. But I need it as soon as

possible if we can schedule an interview soon.”

Ella looked like she was about to add her own input, when Fred quickly interjected. "How about we talk about it after I’m done here for the day?” He shot Ella an irritated, but slightly amused look. 

There wasn't much to lose. Maybe if they talked, he could give her shifts that week. "Sure," she agreed, smiling broader. “I have some things to get done beforehand anyway.”

Glancing at Ella, Hermione could see the woman’s lips thin as if she was hoping he would skip work now to give her an interview. But Fred seemed perfectly happy with the outcome and said, “I’ll see you around five then?”

“Absolutely,” Hermione promised before she started to step away from the counter, something jittering in her with anxiousness. “I’ll see you then.” 

Fred watched the bushy haired witch retreat out of his shop, his neck a little warm at the idea of taking her out later. He had to keep in mind it was for an impromptu interview only.

He turned on his sister in law. “That was an odd encounter. Care to explain your forwardness?”

Ella didn’t look at him, instead she was preoccupied with the swollen stomach holding her child. “I’m not sure I know what you mean. Hermione came to me asking about possibly being a part of the shop, and thought you could help her out.”

He chuckled, leaning against the counter with his eyes shifting to the door Hermione just left through. “Sure. You can act like you’re not up to something, but I know you pretty well.”

The witch grinned, nudging his shoulder teasingly. “Don’t worry, I only want to help you and Hermione. And she really does need all the help we can give her.”

“Then I’m guessing she told you why she’s hell bent on working herself to death by finding more employment? I don’t exactly see how that helps her, that sounds like adding more to her plate.”

“Couldn’t you ask her at the interview?” She smiled brightly and Fred saw every bit of mischief that George had fallen in love with when they were younger.

“No no, you forced me into this, you could at least tell me why Hermione wants to work here. Unless it’s a secret.”

A pair of young wizards wandered to the counter to pay for some sweets that included a pack of gum that lets you sound like a variety of animals. Ella began ringing up the products as she responded, “It’s not a secret. Hermione needs to raise support to go on an ambassador’s mission. Apparently, the ministry is sending so many wizards, that they can’t pay for her to go.”

A strange anger was simmering in Fred’s stomach. He knew he didn’t have much emotional energy to care for things outside of the business right now, but the idea of the ministry mistreating and underpaying Hermione made him furious. The woman was already doing everything she can as an ambassador, but for them to ask her to raise her own funds was ridiculous.

The boys gave Ella the money and left the counter letting the witch return her attention to Fred, noticing his jaw clench. “It sounds bad,” she conceded. “But I actually think you an Hermione can help each other out with you’re problems. This might be a good deal for both of you.”

The statement caught him off guard, subsiding the anger. “How do you mean? I have no problem giving her a position.” Or maybe even funding part of her mission. The thought was rather bold, but if she asked him for money he knew he would give it to her. 

Ella’s eyes had a knowing look as she said, “I mean you and George have been arguing about the business, and I know it’s because he won’t go with you to Tokyo. But, maybe by helping Hermione you won’t have to go alone.”

The words barely registered as he tried to understand what she was saying. It slowly it hit him, his mouth slacking at what his sister-in-law had in mind for him and Hermione.

“Fred, we could probably send Hermione on her mission and give her all the support she needs. The ministry wants to send her to Japan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’ve had a rough couple months with coming back to the states and jumping right into school. Thanks so much for the patience. I have a lot of plans for the next few chapters so let me know how you like the pacing! And thanks so much for the feedback you leave! Every criticism is appreciated 


	10. Nerves

        "You're not insane." That wasn't necessarily a reassuring statement coming from Harry Potter.

        After she practically fleed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Hermione rushed to the Ministry for a meeting about the Congressional Ball. She hadn't been scheduled to work that day, but the meeting just so happened to be organized during her time off. To her luck, Harry had been pegged to represent the Investigation Department and had saved her a spot before the meeting started.

        The name of the event sounded regal, but both Hermione and Harry knew it was an overdramatized name for a snobbish "dance" where every witch and wizard in the ministry would be forced to interact and strain themselves to conversate.

        The two friends sat at the end of an elongated, oak table that stretched across the spacious conference room. They were far away from the leader of the meeting who was a middle aged witch with a tight, blonde bun and narrowed green eyes eyes that avoided eye contact as she anxiously led the group of bored ministry workers.. The poor woman who was clearly uncomfortable with being in front of the small crowd of fifteen and was from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. If Hermione guessed right, the older lady had been forced to lead the staff picked for setting up the dance. 

        Harry wasn't paying much attention, and Hermione had let her self writing quill take notes so she could talk to her friend quietly as everyone else discussed the plans for the ball. 

        "I'm sure I must be," Hermione disagreed in a lower tone. "According to you, and the rumors milling throughout the Ministry, this mission is almost life threatening. Then here I am, willing to raise funds by securing a second job so I can put my life on the line. And working at the twins' joke shop of all places. It's not that I don't want to go to Japan, but this mission has me stressed out and now I'm probably overthinking about my own sanity."

        The blonde haired woman asked the group if there was anyone willing to pick out decorations, and a girl who looked about Harry and Hermione's age flashed her hand up eagerly. This would probably be her first ball, Hermione thought, considering everyone else at that meeting had no interest at all and had been to at least one Ministry ball in the past; enough for them all to know how unexciting it was.

        "You'd make an excellent addition if you can somehow go," Harry complimented. "I would love if you were in Tokyo with Ron and I. We probably wouldn't work together much, but you'd be such a help when we need to figure out how to solve the mess." 

        As difficult as it was, Hermione held back a scowl at the mention of Ron. He didn't do anything wrong, but his going almost made her insides burn with jealousy. Judging by the look on Harry's face, he could tell what she was thinking, for he added, "I know it leaves a bad taste in your mouth, but there's a reason they're sending so many aurors. And despite what happened," he hesitated for a moment, as if knowing he was treading dangerous territory, "between you and Ron two years ago, he and I will probably need to go to you to figure out things we don't understand."

        Harry eyed her, his face calm but she could see the quiet panic in his gaze. Her body had tensed when he hinted at the breakup, and images were flashing in her head accompanied with echoes of furious voices. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath, letting a calmness lap at the memories from a time when she and Ron were often red in the face after another screaming match.

        "You both are different," Harry frowned. "You were both wrong, but neither of you could have stopped everything that lead to you splitting up."

        "I know very well that I was at fault, too, Harry," she sighed, glancing at her quill, still scraping the parchment in response to the tiny witch who was explaining the theme this year. "It's awkward to think about working near him again," she admitted. "And if I can go, I will. Though it's possible that if the twins hire me, I could end up wasting my time if I can't raise the money." 

        "Ron and I aren't thrilled to go due to the seriousness of the events in Japan, if that makes you feel better."

        It didn't.

        "Hermione," the leader squawked across the table. Her bushy hair almost smacked Harry's head as she yanked herself towards the woman staring at them. "Would you mind being in charge of set up and tear down?"

        It wasn't her favorite thing to do, but it wouldn't be too difficult. "That's fine," she consented, watching her quill scrawl down the details.

        Harry told the witch he would help Hermione lead. The older woman's shoulders barely lifted in an identifiable shrug before she moved on in her lifeless tone, continuing to ask other members what they could be in charge of.

       The two returned their attention to one another. "I'm not too excited to tell Fred about my situation when we have our interview after this." The whole thing made her body crackle with nerves like static. The ring on her finger caught her eye as it hummed dully between shades of brown. Hermione had started to notice that when she was near more than one person, the ring's colour would turn brown and sometimes fade into different shades as if letting her know the emotions around everyone. Even though the orb miniscule was a rather ugly colour, it did bring her the smallest comfort at the thought of having a small token from the red head who gave it to her. 

        "It's just Fred," Harry's words interrupted her thoughts."I'm not sure why you're worried. Worst he'll do is say, 'no.'" 

        The problem wasn't rejection. In truth, she didn't want to have to open up to the Weasley she'd become most attached to since she's been back. There was also a steady realization over the last week that the more she opened up and grew dependent on Fred, the sharper the pain when it would be time to leave again. He'd probably forget all about the relationship that's grown between them. Though most people have welcomed her warmly, there was distance in each of the friendships she's had. Even with Harry, but there was history behind that.

       A dull ache weighed in her chest when she thought of what would happen if she lost what she was building with Fred.

        The blonde haired witch finally announced that she had all of the roles figured out and sent the small team of witches and wizards away. The two waited as everyone else left the room before Harry walked with Hermione into the corridor. "It's going to be fine, Hermione," the dark haired wizard promised. "The twins will be more than understanding. If you need anything else, I might be able to help give you funds to get you to Japan." The grin on his face eased her nerves a fraction.

        She smiled back as they approached the lift. "Thanks. I'll let you know when the time gets closer to us leaving." 

        They entered an empty lift, letting their bodies lean against the cold metal of the wall.

        "You think I can do it?" Hermione asked him quietly. "That with both jobs, I can somehow join you and Ronald?"

        Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his head shift so he could see her properly. "This is coming from the witch who, in our fifth year, started and organized Dumbledore's Army, while also finding a way for us to communicate, and hold anyone who betrayed us accountable." Warm fingers lightly slipped through her palm and squeezed her hand firmly. "If there's a witch who can figure out how to be a part of this mission, it's you, Hermione." She looked back at him and returned the squeeze before they let go.

        The lift doors open and they entered the lobby, taking their time as they walked together.

       Harry stood back as they approached the grates. Hermione's chest was lighter after telling him her fears and what was going on with the Japan case. She turned to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

        "I guess it's time to go find Fred, and have that interview."

        His arm released her as he said, "You've got this. And if Fred says no, then come to my place. Ginny's coming over, and I know she'll give that mischievous brother of hers a good hex if he mistreats you."

        That made her laugh, her shoulders dropping as she turned to the fire place. With one last wave to Harry, she stepped into the grate, taking a deep breath as she knew what waited for her back in Diagon Alley. The emerald flames erupted and through the fire she caught a glimpse of Harry's reassuring green eyes as he watched her disappear.

*

        The contents of the potion George was brewing smelled on the fishy side. The men had tried different combinations to get rid of the scent, and so far the fish stench was the most bearable. But, their smelly memory potion (the drinker would talk about random memories in their sleep) was not the reason Fred was pacing in the back work room. No, Fred couldn't stop thinking about the woman he was about to accompany to dinner and possibly make her an extraneous offer. Just so she could go to Japan. Maybe he'd be able to..

        He halted. No. No, he was not thinking about trying to pursue her. That was jumping ahead. But, would it be possible that she-

        "Fred!" George shouted, making the man jump. "I asked you back here for your input, but all you're going to do is scuff the floor with your shoes if you don't cut it out."

        Despite the shout, it was startling to see that George was actually smiling at Fred. It was one of those impish grins that Fred hated recieving, but at least his brother wasn't grumpy.

        "Calm down, okay?" George started, stirring the brew in the opposite direction. "I don't know what you're so worked up about. Granger would be a great asset. Shouldn't you be leaping at this opportunity to get closer to her?" His laugh rang as Fred punched his brother in the arm. 

        But Fred was grinning sheepishly as he said, "Don't even joke about it. I couldn't try to woo our little brother's ex. That just seems cruel."

        The sound of bottles clinked as George added bits of sage to the purple substance. "Well, I was joking. But, if you do ever decide to, hiring her as your assistant is the perfect opportunity to do so."

        Fred's neck warmed, his legs itching to pace again. "You're just happy you don't have to feel guilty about not coming with me."

        "When I saw her talking t'o Ella, I had no clue Granger wanted to be the answer to our problems," George said smugly from his seat at the work counter. 

        Fred rolled his eyes as he watched his brother stir the contents in the massive cauldron. "You should thank Ella for that- she made the connection when she got Hermione to open up."

        "You know Ella has always had a knack for trying to place things together like a puzzle," his brother noted. "Not surprised she's trying to play match maker, too. Quite fun to see you get flustered over a girl."

        "She better not be trying to play match maker," Fred grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets heatedly, leaning back against the counter. "I do not need Hermione to draw away from me because every Weasley is trying to add her to the family."

        That only prodded the fire of George's mirth. The fact that his mood was so much higher ever since Fred talked to him about hiring her was both a blessing and a curse.

        "I dunno. I think Hermione might be more open to the prospect of being a part of the family than you think. And I personally think you and her would match well in all honesty. I've thought so since sixth year."

        If his brother wasn't in such a good mood for once, Fred would wallop him upside the head. "Drop it, mate," he warned. "If you're really okay with Hermione becoming my assistant, I don't want her to be uncomfortable with being around me because my nosey brother and his wife are pressuring her into something. Or worse, you might say something in front of mum, and I really don't need her trying to push us together."

        George finally stopped stirring and set the cauldron to the side, the wicked playfulness diminishing from his eyes as he glanced at Fred. "Don't stress yourself about it. Ella and I are just having a bit of fun. It's not too common for either of us to get a good rise out of you." The chair scraped the wood floor as he stood. "By all means, please do hire her. Can't promise I won't drop a hint here or there." He grinned at Fred's glower. "I would be elated if she was interested in going with you to sort out this business deal. It really does take a load off of us."

        "It is nice that we're finally joking around rather than arguing."

        Following his twin, Fred's shoulders eased as he thought about the possibilities opening up for their business. Of course, he didn't want to bombard Hermione with what he was planning. Would she necessarily want to be his assistant? Was that forward of him? She was at a high position with the Ambassadors' office at the Ministry, so he knew she could handle responsibilities and she had natural organizational skills. But, that didn't mean she wanted to balance her ambassador position and be by Fred's side when need be if they went to Tokyo together. Perhaps he should let Hermione explain her side of what was going on. This way he could feel out if she would possibly want to work closely with him. 

        He hated how his stomach churned and he cursed his brother for encouraging him to get close to her. They were getting much too ahead as it was. There was still the interview to be done.

        The two men found their way to the front of the shop where some employees were getting ready to finish up for the day. George left to help Ella at the counter, leaving Fred to stand alone, staring through the glass doors. A familiar bushy hair and a sweet, heart shaped face were easily made out as Hermione walked toward the store. He could see her hands fumbling with the sleeves of her navy coat, and he suddenly found the nerves subsiding as she got closer.

        After a few minutes, Hermione Granger approached the front of the store, stopping outside and meeting Fred's eyes through the window. Taking out his wand, he conjoured his coat and started to slip it on, ignoring the sudden spike of his thudding heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm hoping the pacing isn't too rushed, but I'm really excited for the next few chapters. I want to rush things so bad, but I know taking time to tell this story organically is best. Let me know what you think!


	11. The Offer

       Not a word passed between the two. As soon as he stepped out of the shop, Fred offered the crook of his elbow to Hermione and she looped their arms automatically. They fell into a silent walk as they wandered down the streets of Diagon Alley. Her fingers absentmindedly squeezed his arm, her eyes lost not quite focused on anything in particular.  
        Fred couldn't tell what the lovely witch was thinking. The nerves in his chest were humming, the internal static quieting when he let his eyes fall on his companion. Hermione kept her gaze ahead and didn’t notice him staring. Occasionally he felt more warmth at his side as she subconsiously closed the space between them. The way she held onto him made something swell in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time anyone seemed to need him. He knew that she could hex any wizard three times her size, but providing her whatever bit of strength she needed felt good; like he was a tree firmly rooted and she could rest wearily against him knowing he'd never move. A small, rich shade of green glowed from the ring on her finger, affirming his intentions.  
        The tendrils of her hair swayed as she turned her head and their eyes met. Her hazel gaze was practically a window for him to see the cogs moving in her mind. He could see her searching and questioning how difficult it would be to mess up her chances at a job, and he hoped she could see the calmness he was sending her way.  
        Fred had guided Hermione to a small pub called New Moon that was a block away from Diagon Alley's secret passage. They never broke the silence, but their arms had remained linked.

     They entered the busy restaurant, the dim lighting revealing a handful of people spread about. He continued to lead her into the restaurant and four an unoccupied wooden booth in the corner. Reluctantly, Fred moved his arm from the petite witch's and they sat across from one another. Once seated, Hermione's fingers locked together and she looked at him expectantly, as if she was waiting for him to start a class.  
        He smiled at her posture and finally broke the tension by saying, "I don't think either of us have kept our mouths shut for that long before."  
        That earned him a small, slightly nervous, chuckle from her and he noticed her shoulders lower a knotch.  
        "Actually, I have been quiet for that long before, Frederick." Her eyes had the tiniest gleam in them as she said, "Reading books does not require conversation. So unlike you, I’ve had a lot of practice when it comes to silence. I’m sure you haven’t had the same experience considering the few times I’ve seen you ever hold a book."  
        This caused Fred to chuckle, the last of his nerves leaving (fading?). "I'll have you know, I am perfectly well read and have sat through a good number of books."  
        "Picture books don't count."  
         They both laughed, the air clearing more. The waiter came to ask what drinks they'd have.

     “I didn’t mean you’ve never been that quiet for long periods,” he ammended as the waiter walked away with their requests. “I meant that we normally talk so much when together, I was surprised neither of us started a conversation.”  
        “Sometimes, not talking is good. My IQ lowers when you speak.”

     Fred rolled his eyes, smiling, “You are such a surprise after all these years.”

     “Why is that?”

     Fred leaned back in his seat. “You’ve always been a bit of a firecracker,” he remarked. “But you have a much more playful manner about you now than you ever did before you ran off  to do ministry work.”

     She smirked, still playing with the hem of her sleeve. “I suppose so. You’re just fun to tease, I suppose.

     “You’ve changed too, Mr. Weasley,” she added after a moment, her mouth slacking and her eyes growing thoughtful.

     “How do you mean, Miss Granger?”

      “Though you still have the same playful disposition as always, you’ve become more serious and mindful of others. Since I’ve been back, I guess I never thought you’d be the one I’d feel closest to.”

      There was a warmth spreading in his chest. And a bit of heat crept up his neck at how close she seemed to see him as. But, he could see that she meant it- they were getting to know one another better, and he felt that she was becoming a closer friend than anyone in the area.

     “Remember when I was a prefect?” She asked.

     Fred snorted a bit. “How could I not? You threatened to tell my mum about my antics and schemes then.”

     Hermione crossed her arms, her lips pursing slightly. “You deserved it! You were testing on first years!”

     Her cheeks puffed out as he gave her a cheeky grin. “We paid some of them.”

     Hermione scoffed. “You still hold no remorse for your past crimes.”

     “They all lived,” Fred said dismissively. “Besides, I’m more mature now, right? Let the past be in the past, and enjoy the new, adult Fred,” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and was glad when Hermione smiled.

     “I’m not completely convinced that you wouldn’t try to test your products on an unsuspecting child, but I do think you’ve grown a lot since then. It’s nice to get to know you now, and not having to chase after you and George to scold you.”

     “It’s nice to not be scolded. But, I really have enjoyed getting to know you, too.” His legs shifted uncomfortably, his heart thumping a bit louder.  
        "Okay, so..” Hermione said suddenly. Fred chuckled as he could almost see their conversation being put away so they could get to business. "Should we just get the interview portion over with?"  
        "Sure, yeah. We can do that."  
        The care free Hermione that he was getting to know merged back into the girl he remembered as she straightened up and looked at him expectantly like she was about to answer a questions from a professor.  
        "What?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Is there something wrong?"  
        "No." He smiled warmly. "You've gone into 'Granger mode' is all."  
        "Oh? What does 'Granger mode' mean?"  
        His grin grew as he said, "It's when you act like the Hermione I knew from school. It looks like you haven’t completely left the old Granger behind."  
        The statement hung in the air for a moment before he could see her try to relax her stiff posture.  
        "This will be painless," he assured her. "If it makes you feel better, I already plan to offer you a job at the joke shop once this is all done."  
        The waiter strode back with their drinks and after he set them on the table, took their orders.  
        "That seems rather unwise, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said after the waiter left them once more. "How do you know I match your criteria?"  
        "Because, I know you. And look at you," he gestured accordingly. "A bright, highly organized and ambitious woman who is already in a supervisor position at the Ministry of Magic. I think I'd be barking mad not to hire you." Hints of pink etched her cheeks at his praise, her head turning so she could look elsewhere.  
       Don't try to butter me up," Hermione mumbled bashfully. "If I was as good as you say, I wouldn't need to be begging for a second job."  
        "Yes, that is rather odd to me," he acknowledged. "Not that your value is lowered because of it, but I have been curious as to why you need a job. I never thought you'd want to work at Weasley Wizard Wheezes of all places."      
        A slight twinge of guilt sparked in Fred. Ella did tell him why Hermione wanted a job, but he also wanted to hear the story from her.  
         The petite witch pulled at her sleeve again, head lowering so she could think. "This will sound bad," she started. "But honestly, I need this job so I can go on a mission for the Ministry." She sighed. "They're sending a huge number of witches and wizards overseas to serve on this top secret case. The case is so sensitive, that they won't even allow me to learn any further information until I can agree to go.  
        "Unfortunately," she continued. "The Ministry doesn't have enough money to pay me to work on this case." Her voice began to rise as she spoke. "It's frustrating, seeing how little they pay me as it is, but if I want to go to Tokyo, Japan I have to raise my own support."  
        The word "Japan" about made his pulse quicken. He of course knew that Hermione wanted to go to Japan, but hearing her say it made the news sink in. He desperately wanted to tell his ideal job for her.  
       “What are you smiling about?” Her eyes widened, a furious blush colouring her face. “It’s not funny, Fred. I do need this and I know I’m insane for wanting another job just to fling myself into the midst of some crisis.” Her voice was starting to sound shrill and Fred was startled at how quickly her anxiety of the whole ordeal seemed to effect her. "Coming to you was hard enough, I don't need you mocking me!"  
       “I’m not!” He promised, reaching for her hand. “There is no shame in getting another job to make more money,” he said in what he hoped was a soothing- not patronizing- voice. "I really wasn't making fun of you, I'm taking this seriously."  
        Her cool fingers wrapped around his palm tightly. “I’m sorry,” she uttered softly. “I do find it embarrassing that I have to come to you to talk about this,” she admitted. “This last month I’ve come to know you like a good friend, and I guess I didn’t want to come across as overbearing.”  
       Fred’s brows knitted together in confusion. “Wait, why would you think that? I don’t find you overbearing at all. I do think you have a hard time asking for help,” he acknowledged. “But, you’ve been placed into a difficult financial position. If anything, I want to help you out as best as I can."  
       The warmth of his hand seemed to be too much for her, for the younger witch relinquished her grasp.  
        "How much time do you have before they want you there?" Fred ventured, already missing her touch.  
        "I'm not sure. I think they'll give me a month at most to come up with everything I need."  
        "Oh,” he frowned. “That's not a lot of time. How long will you be there?"  
        Her mouth quirked down as she folded her arms. "I truly have no idea. When I was sent to the states, that was only supposed to be a year long mission. Obviously that got extended an additional amout of time- ultimately I don't have an answer for that. I could be there for a few months, I could be there for a year. It depends on what needs to be done."  
        A sudden picture entered his mind. A flat in a quiet area outside of Tokyo. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes in Japan, with him heading up the shop there everyday. Hermione coming to the flat after a day of ambassador duties-

        "Fred?"  
        The dream shattered and he was brought back to the dimly lit pub, staring at Hermione.  
        "Er.. Sorry. I was just thinking." Thinking way too much about a future that would never be real.  
        The waiter came back with fish and chips for Fred and and shepherd's pie for Hermione. The two ate in silence, with Fred peering up every once in a while between bites.  
        Halfway through his meal, Hermione asked, "What sort of positions are available?"  
        The side of his mouth slid up. "Oh, so now you don't care that we aren't doing a formal interview?"  
        Her eyes rolled. "You weren't ever going to ask me questions about my work ethic anyway," she accused. "I might as well find out what jobs are available."  
        "Since you're not going to put up much of a fight about it.."  
        "I could if I really wanted to, I just know there's no point in forcing you to ask me about what qualifies me to work for you since you don't necessarily follow a professional code."  
        Fred chuckled. "I'm the co owner of the business, I don't have to do things by the book all the time, Granger." He took the napkin beside his plate and dabbed at his mouth. "Alright, in all honesty, I have a few higher up positions that are well paid that you might be interested in. Mostly mangereal type of responsibilities."  
        "Pardon?" Her fork clanked against the plate as she lowered it, looking concerned. "I wasn't looking for anything like that, I'm still over a lot of ambassadors. I was thinking more along the lines of something to do in the evenings or on the weekends. Working with back stock, as a clerk, or helping Ella."  
       "I know you'll still be working at the Ministry. Just hear me out." He cleared his throat. "I talked with George today after you came by the shop the first time. We've been planning to expand the business for some time now, and unfortunately, we've been unable to move forward because George wants to stay here in Diagon Alley with his family. After you came by, George and I agreed that you could be an assistant and travel with me."  
        Hermione’s cheeks were turning red again. "Fred, that sounds rather time consuming. I'm not sure if I can do that with my ministry position if I have to travel with you."  
        "That's the thing!" A blush touched his ears as he spoke quickly, wanting to burst out the good news. He was itching to see her reaction. "See, we just had an offer from a company in Japan that is considering to invest in our products. But, I have to go to Tokyo to actually meet the CEO, and George can't come with me. Seeing as you need the funds to go to Japan, I figured we could hire you as an assistant and you can come with me. We’d cover the travel expenses, have a place to stay, and you wouldn’t have to worry about the ministry not being able to pay you." The words rushed out of his mouth and his heart was racing in his chest as he waited for Hermione's response.  
        The witch's body had gone stiff, her face drained of colour as she stared at him. Her gaze was empty of emotion and Fred's knee bounced at the anxiousness that was replacing the excitement.  
        "Hermione?" he asked tentatively, his stomach beginning to flip.  
        It took a moment before her body broke the statue like pose. “Oh, sorry." Her tone was icy.

      “Isn’t this good news?” He asked. “You get to be paid and go on your mision, if you accept.”

       Her face hardened, a sudden wave of quiet fury emanating from the small witch. What was wrong with his offer?

       “Fred,” she said with a slight scowl. “I wasn’t asking for anything like that, I just need a side job,’ her face changed, those hazel eyes suddenly aflame.

      “You don’t have to accept, we can-“

                “Good, because I won’t accept if you’re just going to do this out of pity,” she seethed.

                Fred blinked in surprised. This was the last reaction he had expected- the worst he had feared was she’d say no. Not this anger that seemed to be coming from no where.

                “I’m not offering this to you out of pity, I really do need an assistant,” he tried reasoning with her.

                But she was already getting up, her meal only half eaten. “Thanks for the dinner, Fred,” she glowered, fishing in her pocket for money, and tossing it on the table. “I’ll talk to you later.”

                “Hermione, come on,” he called after her retreating back. But she refused to look his way. “Hermione!” He yelled louder. The witch stormed passed a couple as she exited the pub, leaving a stunned Fred to stare bewlidered the now empty seat across from him.

 

                Hermione stamped her way down the streets of London, leaving Fred and his pity position far behind her. She wasn’t that desparate. How dare he insult her by thinking she was! Yes, her living situation was less than ideal, but Fred didn’t have to have to try to make her some sort of charity project and give her a beyond ridiculous jobbecause he felt sorry for her. She wouldn’t allow it. The nerve.

                She trudged along the sidewalk, too furious to go back home just yet. The chill in the air did little to affect her mood. There was no way that she was going to let Fred belittle her and accept a job from him would no longer be an option. A small, inner voice tried to tell her that wasn’t the case but she shoved that voice to the side. She was not taking handouts and wasn’t someone who should be comiserated. How could Fred even think so little of her? Maybe it was because he saw the state if her flat and knew how poor off she was. Still, she didn’t want him to just hand over everything she’d need. Like he was obligated to her or as if he was her boyfriend.

                Hermione came to a halt. There was no way he was interested in her like that and it wasn't the reason he was giving her the position, surely. Unfortunately, the only reason Fred could want to hand over the perfect job was because he saw her as some sad little girl alone in her crummy apartment who lost any inner fire to make it in life.

 

            If that’s what he thought of her, then she was better off looking else where for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate copying and pasting because it looks like crap. Ugh. Anyway, I really really hope this chapter is alright. We have a set up for angst now hehe. Seriously, every comment means a lot and I do take your criticisms seriously. This one was hard to hammer and I'm sure it's still rough, but I wanted to get it out so bad. 
> 
> Side note: I'm taking so many credit hours this summer so it's taking a while to edit. That's usually what happens is I write a chapter asap and I either have to scrap it and start over or read through a bunch of times. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Love you all!


	12. Weasley Women Outing

        Hermione didn't hear from Fred for several days. Good. Maybe. She couldn't decide really. Sometimes she thought of flaming red hair and wished he was holding her hand again in that pub. And then other times she wanted to tell yell at the mental image of him, reminding him that she wasn't weak or someone to pity.

        However, she couldn't help missing him. Even with the frustration of him making her feel so small and pitiful, she enjoyed most of that dinner they shared. She couldn't bring herself to confront him after walking out. But, didn't he understand how she felt? If he did, he would have apologized with an owl, she reasoned.

        "Hermione?" Ginny called out to her.

        Hermione shook her head and blinked to clear her vision. "Sorry, Gin. I was lost in thought."

        "I'll say," she frowned. "You've been distracted since we got here."

        Ginny had invited Hermione to look at a venue on the West side of London with her mother and sister-in-law. Ella hadn't arrived yet though, and Hermione was glad for fear that Fred had told about their interview dinner. But, hopefully deciding on where to hold Ginny and Harry's reception would be distracting enough that Ella wouldn't bring up the subject.

        "I'm sorry," Hermione apologized. "Just work related nonsense occupying my mind." Not a lie.

        The redhead quirked a skeptical brow and Hermione plastered her best smile on her face. "I like this rooftop," she promised.

        That seemed to put the ginger back at ease and she returned her attention to a staff member, who was answering a question from Mrs. Weasley.

        The three women were on the terrace of No. 4 Hamilton Place. Ginny was asking their tour guide about prices, and Molly's forehead creased every couple of seconds as she caught wind of prices that sounded way out of her budget, though Hermione wasn't sure why for she knew both Ginny and Harry were funding most of the wedding expenses.

        A chill breeze blew into Hermione's face and she shrugged up her coat. She hated that they were checking this place out in the colder months, but she supposed it would be quite delightful in the Summer. She absentmindedly walked towards the edge of the wall and glanced down in to the sea of frosted green of Hyde Park. The Royal Park had always been a favorite place to visit with her parents as a little girl. She particularly loved sunny holidays when her father took her pedal boating.

        "I love this place," Ginny beamed as she almost skipped- rather un-Ginny like- to where Hermione stood. "It's so beautiful up here! I think the space would be big enough for all of the guests, and we could do both the ceremony and the reception here," she grinned, looping her arm though her friend's. "It has a breathtaking view as well."

        "It is lovely," Hermione agreed, still looking out over the park. "I think Harry would like it, too, if he were here."

        Molly wandered over to the girls, feigning a smile despite the concern in her eyes. "It is lovely, Ginny dear. But, what about the burrow? I thought you'd love to have a wedding in our back yard like your siblings have had."

        "Not really, no," the younger redhead stated. "When Bill got married, I figured I wouldn't mind if my wedding was at home. But, I really love this as a potential venue. Hermione does, too! Don't you?"

        Hermione threw her friend a displeasing look, uncomfortable with being put between mother and daughter. "I've yet to see a a wedding done in this nice of an area. It's beautiful, I can't deny that."

        "I think it's too much," Mrs. Weasley tutted. "I'm just not huge on big, flashy events when I barely have a hand in any of the organization or design."

        Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum, you hated hosting George's wedding," she reminded her. "You complained for several days after it was over that you wished he and Ella had gotten married at a church or something. This will be much simpler for you and dad if we get married here: no muss, no fuss. You get to kick your feet up for once." Hermione wasn't so sure Mrs. Weasley would be "kicking up her feet" at the wedding even if there was minimal effort required.

        "That was different," Molly protested. "George had a list of friends that were quite tiring to deal with!"

        "I'd have to agree," a sweet, calm voice called from behind Molly. The three of them looked over to see Ella all bundled up tight, making her way to them slowly with her swollen belly. "George is wonderful, and I love him, but he certainly had quite the rowdy bunch of friends when we got married." She smiled at Mrs. Weasley whose face was darkening from embarrassment from being overheard.

        "Hey, Ella!" Ginny greeted happily. 

        "Ella, you were a lovely bride," Molly praised her daughter-in-law, skipping out on greetings. "I really did love having your wedding at the burrow, despite some of the difficulties of cleaning up the mess afterwards." Ginny exchanged a bemused look with Hermione. Both of them knew Mrs. Weasley still recalled that event with disdain, though that was on her son's part more than it was Ella's.

        "Don't worry, Molly," Ella chuckled. "I know George wanted a huge bang at our wedding for whatever reason. I'm grateful you haven't written us out of your will for his ill behavior then."

        The very pregnant witch turned about, absorbing the view of the empty roof top. "This will be a lovely place to hold the reception, Ginny," she commented. "I think it will be quite fun."

        Ginny smiled and let go of Hermione to link arms with Ella. "Good! I thought so, too. Let me show you around a little first and tell you what I'm thinking of doing with the decorations."

        As Ella was steered away by a babbling Ginny, Mrs. Weasley smiled sheepishly at Hermione. "I do love Ella. I hate that she had to hear that, but George's wedding was much more chaotic than Bill's."

        Hermione pulled at her sleeve uncomfortably. She had been invited to the wedding, but she had been unable to attend at the time. She had to hear all of the details from Ron who wrote about how wild the ceremony had been. Apparently George and Fred had come up with quite a few pyrotechnical ideas and had not warned the Weasley matriarch of their execution to her dismay. This was on top of the fact a supposedly very drunk Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood had loudly given out toasts to the bride and groom repeatedly throughout the reception. It was sad that she had missed their wedding, as it sounded exciting from what Ron and Ginny had told her. 

        She wondered if Fred would do the same thing at his ceremony.

        A dull stab hammered her heart at the thought of being in the audience if Fred got married. She couldn’t help but picture that dark haired witch she had seen weeks ago who had been Fred's lunch date.

        "I don't mind that she wants to fund her own wedding," Mrs. Weasley sighed, dragging Hermione’s mind away from the scene in her head. 

         Molly watched her daughters chat excitedly as the younger with gestured about, showing Ella where the wedding decorations would go. Hermione glanced at the plump witch who was smiling sadly. "I guess since Ginny is the only daughter I have, I was hoping to work on her wedding specifically. It would have been nice to have her wedding done at the burrow. I do hope she has a wonderful wedding none the nonetheless.”

        She wasn't sure why the older witch was telling her this, but she could sympathize with the idea of wanting to plan the wedding of one's only daughter.

        "Enough of my complaining," Molly looked to Hermione. "Why don't we all go get lunch? It's getting a bit too cold up here for my aging bones."

*

        The four women walked down the sidewalk and entered a small diner a few blocks away. Ella and Hermione sat next to each other, much to the latter's chagrin. The caramel haired witch had yet to say anything to Hermione about working at the joke shop, but Hermione sensed that the other would talk to her about it when she got the chance and caught Ella glancing her way a few times.

        Molly and Ginny were completely unaware of Hermione's quiet apprehension. They chatted excitedly after the waitress took their orders and were discussing the colour palette for the wedding.

        "This is why I wish Fleur were here," Ella said as Ginny frowned at her mother's current palette idea. "She has a good eye for choosing colour schemes."

        "She would be here if I wanted a snobby control freak to plan everything for me," Ginny snorted.

        Mrs. Weasley bristled. "That is your sister-in-law you're bad mouthing, Ginerva."

        Hermione shifted uncomfortably as Ginny retorted, "More like a peacock-in-law. You could hardly stand when she was running around giving orders at her and Bill's wedding. She made Ella's and George's a nightmare to plan, too, if I'm remembering correctly."

        Ella pressed her lips together in disapproval, but did not agree nor deny the statement.

        "It still feels wrong to not have included her," Mrs. Weasley muttered, looking crossly at her daughter. "If you aren't going to allow her to come to the wedding planning, at least don't go gossiping about the poor thing behind her back."

        "She is not a poor thing," Ginny grumbled. "Anyone part veela is well off. Especially ones that married a decently wealthy curse breaker."

        "I still cannot tolerate talking about her since she is our family now." 

        "Yes," Ella said firmly. "As much as Fleur can be frustrating to work with, it wouldn't be good to be negative.

        "Though it does feel good to complain," Ella added quietly so only Hermione could hear. Hermione's face warmed and she tried to not smile, remembering how much of a pain being a part of Fleur and Bill's wedding had been. The side of Ella's mouth also shrugged up as if they were both thinking the same thing.

        "Alright," Ginny conceded. "I won't say anymore. Fleur can still be a part of the wedding, maybe, if I can think of something she can't mess up."

        "What if you did gold and purple for your wedding?" Hermione asked, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Gold looks good on anyone, and mauve is such a rich colour."

        "I dunno," Ginny pondered, taking a sip of water. "I think I like gold, yes. I'm not a fan of purple."

        "So gold is okay," Ella noted. "What else goes with that?"

        "Olive?" Molly suggested. "The Holyhead Harpies are green and gold. Olive is a nice tone to go with gold."

        "That actually might look nice," Ginny commented. "We could do two bridesmaids in olive dresses and two others in gold."

        Ella wrinkled her nose. "I'd like to volunteer for gold, if you don't mind. I'm not sure if green would necessarily look nice on me."

        Ginny nodded. "That's fine, Hermione would look nice in olive anyhow."

        The waiter came back with the food and served the four ladies: soup for Hermione, two sandwiches for Mrs. Weasley and Ella, and a salad for Ginny. Ginny's discussion of wedding planning was on pause as she wolfed through the salad in front of her. Hermione had seen Ron and Charlie eat with the same vigor before and was still amused at how their sister took after them.

        "All this wedding planning makes me wonder when we're going to see Hermione get married," Mrs. Weasley said. "Surely there's someone out there for her."

        Hermione almost dropped the spoon that was in her hand. "I beg your pardon?"

        It was Ella's turn to stifle a smile and ginny piped in, "Oh, yes!" She swallowed her salad. "I have to find someone for Hermione so I don't have to wait too long to go on double dates."

        "I do wish you and Ron had worked out," Molly added warmly.

        Hermione had to fight grimaces before, but this was the worst yet. Her eyes darted to Ella pleadingly who commented with the slightest smirk, "Maybe there's another Weasley Hermione's interested in."

        Was it wrong to curse a pregnant woman? Probably.

        Ginny laughed, setting her fork down. "I can't imagine Hermione with any of my other brothers. Two are taken and the remaining are a bit of self absorbed gits. Aside from Charlie," she corrected.

        Hermione's cheeks burned. "They're not all gits," she mumbled. 

        Ella looked at Hermione in surprise, but Molly and Ginny had obviously not heard her.

       "I don't know, Percy needs someone to keep him grounded," said Mrs. Weasley thoughtfully. "And you two both work at the Ministry, so you have that in common."

        The pregnant witch laughed at that as Ginny made a gagging noise. "No, way. Not Percy. I know we're all on better terms with him, but there's no way he and Hermione are suited for each other. They'd bicker worse than she and Ron ever did!" Hermione looked away guiltily at the comment. "Maybe there's someone you work with that could be a good partner?" Ginny tried.

        "Definitely not," Hermione said hastily, her face flushing. "I barely like any of my coworkers, and-"

        "There's Fred," Molly offered and Hermione wanted to sink in her coat and drown in it forever. Her face was growing hot as she heard Ginny scoff.

        Ella smiled mischievously. "That would be an interesting match, I think," she said.

        "I would laugh if Fred even tried to ask out Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny. "He was sort of known for having a string of girls to date but never settles on anyone. Hermione needs a committed person. Besides, he'd drive you mad, wouldn't he Hermione? What with all of his pranks and his ridiculousness?"

        Hermione was pressing back against her chair, wishing to be anywhere but in that restaurant with her love life being scrutinized. Talking about Fred made her pulse race, and that certainly didn't help her feel better.

        "They might not be a horrid match." Mrs. Weasley glanced at Hermione. "If any of my other available sons were interested, I think the best match would be between Charlie and Fred. I think Charlie being more mature might make for a more suitable candidate."

        "Alright," Ella interrupted suddenly. "Let's not make the poor girl suffer anymore. It's up to her who she dates, not us. Let's go back to wedding planning."

       Even though Ella took her sweet time stepping in to save Hermione, the bushy haired witch was grateful to have the conversation switch back to the matter at hand. "Now," Ella continued. "Do we know what Ginny and Harry want to do for food?"

*

        The lunch had finally ended, and Hermione couldn't be more relieved. It was frustrating, wondering if they were going to ask her again which Weasley child she'd like to marry. Fred joking about it had never made her uncomfortable, but that was because she knew he was messing around. The Weasley women, on the other hand, had very much been on the serious side. She loved being with the Weasleys greatly, but she would definitely rather not have herself be under interrogation again like she had been today. Maybe she should date someone just to get Mrs. Weasley and Ginny off of her back.

        Ginny and her mother were saying their goodbyes outside of the diner to Ella and Hermione who were leaving in a different direction. 

        "I'm so glad the two of you got to join us to check out the venue," Ginny thanked them as Mrs. Weasley gave Ella and Hermione kisses on their cheeks before hugging them tightly. 

        "Yes, we will have to schedule another ladies outing soon!" Molly suggested, pulling Hermione in for one last hug.

        "I would like that," Ella smiled. "Just send me an owl when you have the next date planned.

        "Same here," Hermione agreed.

        "Will do," Ginny grinned. "Goodbye Hermione! Bye Ella!"

        "Goodbye!" The two called after the redheaded women before the two of them walked away from the diner. 

        The air had warmed slightly due to the afternoon sun, a comforting reminder that Spring was right around the corner. Ella and Hermione strode together in quiet thought.

        Ella was the first to break the silence as she said, "I'm sorry for not stopping them sooner back there. I shouldn't have egged them on in teasing you about your love life."

        "Oh," Hermione mumbled, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "It was fine. They don't mean any harm, they just got carried away."

        "I know. I've been with them long enough to remember when they'd tease me about dating the twins," Ella smirked.

        "Did they really?" Hermione asked in surprise. She hadn't known the twins as well before the war and she especially hadn't known much about Ella during their school days.

        "Yes. None of George's family knew I was interested in him aside from Fred and Charlie. The rest of the family knew that I hung around the twins a lot and assumed I had a crush on one of them," Ella chuckled quietly. "I didn't hear the end of their theories for a year. They all made bets on which twin it was that I was to end up with."

        "I never knew that," Hermione smiled. "I feel uncomfortable enough talking about the people I fancy. I can't imagine all of the Weasleys badgering me about Ron at one time- before we were together I mean. That would have been horrible."

        "It wasn't too bad," Ella admitted. "I actually found it amusing. I already liked George quite a bit, so when the family placed their bets on which twin I fancied, I was always entertained by how into it they were."

        "Who guessed right?" Hermione asked.

        "Well, since Fred is much more of a flirt with every woman, he tended to be the one everyone thought I wanted to be with. The only people who got it right were Arthur, Ron, and Charlie. Charlie of course cheated with his beforehand knowledge, but it was still fun," the older witch mused, her smile growing at the memory.

        The taller witch glanced her way and asked seriously, "You know I have to ask you about Fred, right?"

       Hermione's shoulders pulled together, knowing that it was inevitable to avoid this conversation. "Listen," she started. "I know I shouldn't have walked out on dinner, but I couldn't accept his-"

        Ella held up a hand, stopping Hermione from speaking more. "That's not what I'm talking about."

        Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

        "Fred is a bit of a baby, if you haven't noticed," Ella said, smirking slightly. "Love him. But, it's true. And he's a bit too anxious after your interview to talk to you himself."

        Please don't be about the job. Please don't ask me to work for him, she thought desperately. She wanted to remain friendly with Ella, and was nervous that refusing again would prove to ruin the friendship they've started.

        "Fred is dying to know if he's still escorting you to the ball."

        That almost stunned Hermione to the spot. "P-pardon?"

        Ella held back a laugh saying, "He's been talking about it for the last few days. He's normally not a coward, but he figured you were still sore at him after what happened a few nights ago. He asked me to check that he was still your date for some Ministry Ball that I believe is coming up soon?"

        "Oh," Hermione barely got the sound out. She hadn't thought about the dance since their meeting. "You aren't going to ask about the job position?"

        The witch shook her head. "That's not up to me. George and Fred are the ones mostly in charge of hiring. If Fred messed up the offer, that's on him. Though, I wish you would work with us. It would be so nice to have your help, because Merlin knows Fred needs it." Hermione could see the sincerity in the woman's eyes: she did not say it to guilt her or pull out an explanation as to why Hermione refused. It was reassuring that perhaps Fred had good intentions; he did need her for the job and it wasn't just a charitable notion. 

        "He's nervous that you're too furious with him."

        Hermione puffed out air slowly, frowning. "I don't know if I should what with Molly wondering if we'd be a match," she said sarcastically.

        Ella grinned. "That might be treading dangerous territory if you don't want to be linked to him romantically in the Weasley's eyes," she teased.

        Hermione chuckled, "Well, I suppose I can handle a little bit of scrutiny. I did ask him to go with me, after all."

        The pregnant witch's expression lit up. "Good! Now he won't mope around the shop like a wounded puppy," she laughed.

        Hermione laughed with her, feeling lighter. "The dance is in a week. You can tell him he does have to wear something formal. I'd rather him not be in one of his gaudy dragon print vest he sometimes favors."

        "Definitely not! I hate when he and George wear those," Ella smiled. "I'll make sure he gets appropriate dress robes."

        The two of them found their way to an area safe enough to apparate. Ella gave Hermione a quick hug.

        "I know that you told Fred that you don't want the position," Ella said quietly. "But, I do hope you reconsider."

        Hermione looked down, sighing quietly. "I just don't want him to hand over what I need out of.. feeling sorry for me or whatever."

        "He didn't offer the assistant position out of it pity! Hermione," Ella uttered with a bit of exasperation. "Fred really does need an assistant when he goes to Japan. It just so happens that you need to get there and so does he."

        The younger witch glanced away, frowning. "I suppose I could talk to Fred about it. Just don't tell him, please? I'll talk to him about it personally."

        "I'll let you talk to him," Ella promised.

        "Thank you," Hermione said before she wished her friend goodbye, watching the pregnant witch disappear before she apparated home.

        

        

        


	13. Drinking Game

        Covered in an oversized, periwinkle jumper, Hermione sat in a dark blue chair with the lumpiness of the saggy cushion making it hard to get comfortable. The chair had been a gift from Luna when she had got the flat. Or, Luna had called it a gift. Hermione was pretty sure the old thing had been passed around from owner to owner, each person disposing of it quicker than the one before. Luna probably thought it could be useful to the bushy maned witch and, in truth, it was one of the more comfortable pieces of furniture she owned. Hermione had enchanted it once to be easier to sit in, but the charm wore off whilst she had been away in the United States and when she tried to enchant it again, the stubborn thing would wilt and go back to how it was.

        Fighting the discomfort of her seat, Hermione's eyes roamed over the pages of a large book in her hands. However, if someone asked what was happening in the story, she couldn't really explain. The stress she was pushing away continued to lap threateningly against her mind, like a warning of a tide coming. Her index finger scanned beneath the text as she tried to force herself to focus on the sentence. She got half way through before the sensation of her chest being pressed down by a large weight over came her. It was hard to ignore, and as she reread for the umpteenth time the same few lines, frustration mixed in with the stress.

        Hissing under her breath, she snapped the book shut and shoved it into the bookshelf beside her. She pulled at the hem of her sock and frowned, trying to think of something new to get her mind off of the job hunt and the ministry paperwork she had to do. 

        The aged springs in the chair groaned with her as she stood up. She could tell her bum was sore as she padded to the kitchen where a sloppy pile of papers sat waiting for her to sort.

        Pulling out her wand, she lit a fire on the stove and summoned a tea kettle to rest upon it.

        "Auguamenti," she chanted firmly to fill the tea pot.       

        Hermione bent over the table, too sore to sit, and started separating the papers that belonged to the different ambassadors. 

       For a few minutes she was able to organize them decently, but sooner than she liked, her mind began to numb since she had sorted papers at the Ministry for hours earlier that day. 

        She frowned, deciding to keep trying until the water boiled. Pulling a folder from the stack of papers, she opened it up and her eyebrows knitted together.

        There in the front pouch was a folded paper with scrawled writing. Pulling it out, she soon recognized a pair of handwritten messages and smiled a little. It was the same bit of parchment Fred had used to exchange notes with her back when he stopped by the Ministry to talk to his father.

        Biting her lip, Hermione felt her cheeks warm as she reached for her quill. Fred probably threw out his piece of paper he used to write to her, but it wouldn't hurt to try to write a message and see if he got it. There was a small wave of guilt as she thought about the last time she spoke to Fred. After talking with Ella, she had thought more about his offer, and had began to realize she may have reacted too harshly to his proposal. Perhaps she could clear things up by writing to him. 

        Taking a deep breath, Hermione scratched a message against the parchment.

        _Hey._

        There wasn't a period at the end on purpose. Hermione's mind actually had froze for a second and the ink dripped slightly onto the parchment. Suddenly she felt the uncomfortable tingling of nerves in her system and slid the note away, setting down her quill anxiously.

        Maybe he wouldn't say anything. She couldn't tell if that's what she was hoping for or not. 

        The kettle squealed.

*

              Gritting his teeth, Fred crossed his arms, watching a set of mood rings be placed on the shelves, glad that he was the only soul in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Working alone was both a blessing and a curse. The shop closed hours ago. There had been  a lot of back stock to sort through along with some owlery orders to finish up. George had offered his help and Fred dismissed him, letting his brother know that he needed to be alone. After the last employee left the shop, Fred had immediately gotten to work, finishing tasks that he had been neglecting for a while. 

        Working solo wasn't his favorite thing, for he enjoyed being with other people. But, the alone time gave Fred the opportunity to think about how he handled the dinner with Hermione. As he refilled shelves and fulfilled owlry orders, he kept replaying every moment of that night with her, trying to figure out how to fix what he did. He wanted to make things right with her, but had no idea what to even say. Avoiding Hermione about how they had left things was possibly the most gutless thing he'd ever done. If he hadn't been terrified at her sudden fury, Fred could have found her flushed, angry face cute. He hated that he let her get away to be by herself like he did when she showed him his flat.

        At least when Ella had come back from Ginny's venue search, she had informed him that Hermione still wanted him to go to that Ministry Ball. That news was good. She still saw him as a friend but, he was hesitant to talk to her again. The event he was accompanying her to could be extremely awkward if he didn't personally apologize to Hermione soon. Or maybe he could trust that their relationship was strong enough that if he gave her space, she would reach back out to him. He couldn't decide what was best.

    A quiet ring sounded announcing someone at the door.

        Fred waved his wand, taking care of the scraps and empty boxes from the hours of labour. When the mess disappeared, he straightened shirt and headed to the glass doors. Through the window, he could see a slender figure bundled in a dark russet coat that complimented her dusky skin. He smoothed his hair and put on a smirk before opening the door.

        "Riyah," he greeted the lovely witch before him.

        "Hi, Freddie," she smiled, leaning forward to give his cheeks each a kiss in her usual greeting, which he returned.

        "What brings you to my humble abode?" He asked, letting his friend enter the shop. A faint scent of sandlewood wafted in the air as she passed him.

        "I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd pay my future client a visit to see how he's doing before I leave."

        Her dark eyes lit up as she absorbed the details of the shop, glancing from shelf to shelf. When Fred had first shown her his work space months ago, she had been a bit distracted and unable to really get a good look at everything. Here, without the customers, she was able to see the fruit of Fred and George's labor.

        "How've you been, dear?" She asked, still glancing at the troves of objects around her.

        "I'm not bad," he replied as he watched her. "Have had a bit of a stressful week. I thought I had finally found an assistant that could come with me to Tokyo." His heart sunk and he shrugged off the disappointment he felt again. "But, it looks like I'm going by myself."

        Riyah shifted her eyes to him, offering a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. But, you're rather outgoing. You'll make friends easily in Japan when you come. And I'll be there," she added with a wink. "You have one friend already. If you get lonely, I can introduce you to some of my colleagues."

        He chuckled, folding his arms. "I suppose that's true. I can't complain if there's one friend who'll be there." He smiled seeing her attention go back to the shelves. "How long before you go back to Tokyo?"

        "Two days," she called over her shoulder. "I've enjoyed visiting my family and have seen some of my friends." She turned back to him, raven hair spilling over her shoulder like a shimmering black river. "I get bored here though- I'm glad I moved away when I did." Her nose slightly wrinkled like a faint fold on parchment.

        "England isn't that bad," Fred commented. "There are some good things here." He pushed the thought of Hermione away. Though, a small part of him reminded him that the bushy haired witch had barely returned two months ago and she was itching to leave, too. Maybe England wasn't as great as he thought if even she didn't want live there.

        Riyah shrugged. "Some good things," she agreed half heartedly. "But, Japan is much more lively. I think you'll love seeing what's there for you." She flashed her teeth and reached forward to lightly touch his arm. 

        "I was wondering if you'd like to go share a drink before I leave?" She added, her lips curving up. "I know we'll be reunited quickly, but maybe we can sort of have a cheer to our future together."

        Something inside Fred stirred with a bit of excitement. The last time he had a casual night out was when his friend, Lee Jordan, came to visit him months ago. 

        "That might be fun," Fred's face split into a grin. "Let me grab my coat."

        As soon as Fred came back, he immediately offered the crook of his elbow and together they left the shop into the cool evening.

        Riyah hugged his arm close and began talking excitedly. 

        "Oh, Freddie, I can't wait to go back. You are going to fit right in when you join me."

        "You think so?"

        Riyah nodded, brown eyes glinting. "Yes. I think your bold and outgoing personality is reminiscent of the city night life."

        "I think my mum would agree with you," Fred smirked. "So would George."

        Clouds of smoke ushered from her lips as Riyah chuckled. "Of course he would. How is George doing, anyway? He seemed.. disgruntled the last time I saw him."

        He took a moment to think of his brother before answering.

        "He's been alright. I think as Ella gets closer to delivering, his temper becomes shorter."

        Raven hair swayed as the witch nodded as if understanding. "That makes sense."

        Fred waited for her to say more. However the sound of their feet hitting the sidewalk was the only thing filling the ongoing silence.

        "Are there any pubs in Japan," Fred asked her to keep the conversation going.

        Riyah hugged his arm tightly, a sweet grin alighting her features. "Yes, actually, more than you'd think! In some areas, there can actually be a strong scent of alcohol. We have all sorts of bars, pubs. Even ones that are exclusive in who they allow in. There's this one place that has quite a few floors, but it's Japanese members only, so I have to go in with one of my colleagues if I feel like going there."

       "Really? And what's that like?"

        "You'll have to wait until you visit, Freddie," her shoulder brushed his. "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

        She tugged his arm, herding him into a more modern bar than Fred was accustomed to. There were well lit, neon blue lights illuminating the atmosphere as it reflected off of shiny, black tables and a slightly smallish dance floor that Fred could see beyond the bar. Most of the people were dressed in semi-formal attire.  Fred frowned as he hadn't thought about dressing out of his jeans and slightly sweaty plaid flannel.

        Apparently Riyah had, for when she took off her coat, she wore a shorter, tight black dress that hugged her frame nicely. Fred wondered if she had been cold from the weather, but his companion didn't seem bothered as she folded her coat neatly. The formality of her outfit almost made him feel uncomfortable since he obviously did not get the memo. He assumed they were going to a pub like the one he took Hermione to, but this place was for people dressed like the group in the corner who all wore stylish clothing. 

        A little comfort returned when he noticed the attire of the muggle band setting up their instruments.

        Riyah held her coat in her arms and smiled warmly at Fred. "You don't mind this place, do you Freddie? I thought maybe we could have a little bit of fun, and you mentioned to me once that you're quite the dancer," she winked. "Maybe you can show me a move or two before I leave?"

         _I suppose I don't mind a club, but I'm not sure if I have the energy_ , he thought.

        "This is perfect," he lied smoothly.

      Her face brightened from what he could tell in the faint glow of the lights. He felt her hand wrap around his as she walked with him to the bar. One of the guys sitting at the counter eyed the neckline of Riyah's dress then swiveled his gaze to Fred, a twinge of jealousy in his features.

        Letting go of her grip, Fred pulled out Riyah's chair for her before blocking the man from gawking at her. Disgruntled by this move, the brute stood up and left his bill.

        Satisfied, Fred took the now vacant seat.

        As Riyah scanned the list of beers, Fred heard something flutter in his pocket. Glancing down, he quickly fished for the humming item, fingers closing around a wiggling piece of paper. Slipping it out of his pocket, he unfolded and read the one word on the parchment. His eyebrows slightly raised in surprise as he absorbed the neat handwriting.

        "Have you decided what you're getting, Freddie?" Riyah asked, her eyes still roving the drinks menu. "I think I'll get one of their specialty drinks.. Or maybe a cider?"

        Fred grunted a quick, "Still looking," before he started searching the counter for something to write with.

        The guy who had been ogling Riyah earlier had left a muggle writing utensil Fred recognized on top of the receipt. He grabbed for the pen and started scribbling on the parchment, the last message from when he last used this method to talk to Hermione fading.

         _Hello, Miss Granger. How are you tonight?_

        "What will it be darling?" The broad, dirty blonde bartender finally approached, addressing Riyah. Fred shoved the pen and paper back into his coat pocket.

        "Can I get a mojito?" Riyah asked before shifting her head to see the ginger. "And Fred, dear, what will you have?"

        "A Guinness, please," he requested. The bartender nodded and left to ready their drinks.

        Riyah leaned against the table and grinned, "Dark beer. Very mature."

        "Yeah, I suppose," he chuckled. His pulse quickened when he felt the parchment squirm lightly in his pocket. He ignored the urge to write back, not wanting to be rude to his companion. "Do you go to clubs often in Japan?" He asked.

        "Yes! Actually there's a group of us that go a couple of weekends a month from work. It's loads of fun, and they have a beer called 'Yebisu,' that the guys all like." The raven haired witch stuck out her tongue a little as she cringed. "I'm not much of a beer person- They're all so bitter! Although, the pale ones aren't as bad."

        Fred felt the opposite. The pale beers were on the bland side- he had always enjoyed the darker beers for their richer taste. He refrained from saying so to her and instead asked, "What do you and your friends get up to in Tokyo? You know, in case I need a fun evening plan when I come visit."

        "There's this area called Shibuya that has quite the night life," her eyes gleamed as she seemed to be taken back to her hometown. "I'm definitely taking you when we go. My friends and I go all of the time!" 

        A crack cut through the air as the band turned on the speaker's. A girl took her seat behind the drums and began a beat, testing the sound.

        "Sounds wicked," he commented, slyly peeking at Hermione's new message as Riyah's attention was temporarily on the drummer.

         _How are you doing?_

        The bartender made his way back to them and slid the drinks in front of them. Fred waited for Riyah to go for her drink before he scrawled back.

         _Been alright. Feel bad about dinner- Didn't mean to upset you._

        The paper slipped back into his pocket and he reached for his beer. Riyah was laughing at something the bartender had said before the man went back to serving other customers. The counter had started to fill with more people waiting for the music to start.

        "I love live music," Riyah said before taking a sip of her drink. "Hopefully they'll play something good," she bobbed her head towards the stage.

        A small smirk lit his features. "Hopefully they won't start til after I've had a couple beers. I haven't gone dancing in a while, and it might be good practice if I get on the dance floor. But I need to loosen up."

        Riyah's dark eyes studied his face. "Practice for what?"

        For some reason the smallest bit of guilt sparked in Fred. "I have to go to this ball at The Ministry. One of my good friends invited me and I would hate for her to have a bad time with an out of practice partner."

        Riyah looked disinterested and took another sip of her mojito. "Who's your friend?"

        "A woman at the ministry. We've been friends since we were kids," he answered nonchalantly.

        Riyah nodded slightly, her shoulders raised a bit. "Well, since you have a dance coming up, I'll make sure to give you loads of practice tonight," she winked at him her smile strained.

        The lead guitarist plugged in his instrument and began to pluck his strings to get in tune.

        The paper hummed lightly against his fingers. Seeing as Riyah was preoccupied by the band once more,  he slipped it out and peered down.

       _I might have overreacted,_  Hermione wrote.  _I shouldn't have stormed out on you._

        "So, I've only met George." Fred's eyes ripped away from Hermione's words. He returned his attention to Riyah and smiled at her, encouraging her to continue her thought. "But, I have yet to meet any of your other family members. What are they all like?"        

        "Er.." Fred tried to think of something to say, mentally distancing himself from Hermione's message. "Let's see, including George, I have five brothers and a sister. Oh, and two sister-in-laws."

        The dark witch's mouth dropped a degree. "I never knew you had so many. When you said you had a big family I thought maybe you had two or three siblings"

        "Yeah, we basically have a Weasley army with how many of us there are," he chuckled, downing more of his beer.

        "How does your sister like being in a family of so many brothers?" Riyah smiled, eyes falling to his beer. "I think I'd go mad. Especially being the only girl."

        "Honestly, Ginny acts sort of like another brother most of the time," he admitted, chuckling at the thought of her glaring daggers at him if she were there to hear him say that. "Us boys were all so rowdy that I think she didn't have much influence on her feminine side as a child. It is there," he amended. "I don't see it as often. It comes out most when she's with her fiancee."

        "I can't imagine not being feminine," Riyah gawked. "There's so many perks to being able to do make up and dressing up. It's sort of fun, especially in the business world."

        Fred shrugged. "I suppose. It is nice for us guys when we get a chance to see women dressed up and looking stunning." Internally, he cringed at the statement. The words tasted stale and forced.

        Getting a clear look at the wonderful witch's striking bone structure and the tan of her beautiful skin, Fred felt confused. She was so gorgeous, and from the meetings that he'd had with Riyah, he knew she was smart. Yet, something felt wrong about trying to talk smooth to her like he had to other attractive women in the past. Most women he had been with, he had no problem talking them up, even if he knew he was only going to be out with them for a single evening.

        Riyah didn't seem to think anything was strange about his comment, for she looked away shyly and smiled, finishing off her mojito.

        He took the moment to write back to Hermione.

        _I wish I'd run after you and made things right sooner. I was a coward for not apologizing to you or following up with out conversation. I'm sorry._

        "Have you finished your first beer yet?" Riyah asked. 

        Fred's ears pinked as he whipped his head up. To his relief, Riyah was busy signaling to the bar tender she needed a refill and hadn't noticed him scramble his message.

        The message went back into his pocket and he took one more swig and finished his drink, praying his ears would go back to pale. He set it back down and said, "Just did. Think I need another- something stronger."

        "Oh, we can do a shot game before we dance, if you'd like," she suggested. "Then you can dance with me afterwards."

        Fred laughed and nodded. "You're on, what are the rules?"

        Riyah bit her lip for a moment, causing Fred's neck to warm slightly. "Okay, so we both get a couple rounds, and we'll take turns doing Never Have I Ever."

        "Never Have I Ever with two people?" He chuckled, leaning against the counter, his heart beating faster when the paper in his pocket rustled with Hermione's reply.

        "It'll help us get to know each other better," she promised, her hand resting on his forearm gently.

        "Alright, let me finish this drink first." 

        The dark haired witch waved to get the bartender's attention and smiled as he came back over.

        The paper crinkled as Fred pulled it out and saw:

         _I'm sorry, too. I'm still not sure about accepting your offer, but I do appreciate you wanting to help me. I shouldn't have been so blind to my own pride that I became offended. It's sweet of you to be so kind. When we go to the ball, I promise not to storm out on you. I can't promise the dance will be fun, but I'll do my best do not be rude._

        Her words eased the tension in his chest and he wrote back:

        _I can promise you then that I'll make the dance significantly better. My looks alone probably won't save the night, but I've been known to be the life of the party on more than one occasion. I'll make it a night you won't forget._

        His cheeks reddened as he thought about how he'd said that line to previous girls he was interested in. It normally meant something more mature, and this was the first time it meant something simply innocent.

        The bartender brought back a series of tequila shots, which made the ginger slightly nervous. He normally opted for fireball shots when he went out with his friends. To his annoyance, he found tequila made him careless and lustful. After a few shots, he usually had a strong urge to take home someone to get relief. He was going to have to hold back if they were consuming this for their drinking game.

        "Alright, Freddie," Riyah grinned deviously, passing him one of the shots. "I'll go first." She glanced up in thought. "Never have I ever.. gotten drunk to the point of having to puke."

        Fred chuckled and lifted his glass in a gesture that mocked a toast, downing the contents. When he set the empty glass down, Riyah said, "How many times have you done that?"

        "Once." Fred slid the glass to the side and grabbed for the next one. "George and I made a bet to see who could outlast the other. He lost horribly, but it was the only time. I'm not a fan of the experience."

        Riyah laughed and said, "Alright, your turn."

        He tried to concentrate on what he was going to say, ignoring the parchment in his pocket thrumming with the new message.

        "Okay, never have I ever.. visited Japan," he smirked.

        Riyah rolled her eyes but returned his smile as she downed her shot. She set the glass aside and said, "No more questions you already know the answers to!"

        "You never specified," Fred quipped innocently.

        She playfully nudged his arm. "I shouldn't have to, you knew the rules."

        Fred pouted, causing her to laugh, the blue lights gleaming off of her features in alluringly. "Alright, my turn," she continued, passing him his next round. "Never have I ever done illegal magic."

        Once more, Fred downed his shot, the alcohol tingling the back of his throat. When he set down the glass, he saw the witch suppressing a giggle. "What illegal magic have you done?" she whispered a bit, clearly unsure if it was alright to openly discuss.

        Warmth was settling in him from the tequila he drank, the alcohol quickly getting into his system. It allowed the red head to lean against the counter more and grin crookedly at her. "It was to test a product. I used the Imperius curse on George once, with his permission, mind you. Wanted to see if there was a way to tie the curse in with a pair of scarves." Beneath the layer of alcohol was a trickle of shame. George may have given him permission, and they were in their teen years before the war had happened. But looking back now after seeing firsthand what that curse had done to families, he didn't like revealing it. Being under the influence and near an extremely attractive witch seemed to push those feelings aside, replaced with pride; as if casting the Imperius curse some how validated his manhood. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the gratification would go away the next day.

        Riyah seemed impressed, her own drink starting to settle in her hand as her posture relaxed further. "That would have been quite the product. Glad you aren't in the habit of using those kinds of curses though. What did you make George do?" Her voice lowered. More people were had trickled into the building and any conversation about magic shouldn't fall on muggle ears.

        "I didn't make him do anything because I didn't cast it correctly. But, I did leave a bit of a scar on his face since it was a dark curse I tried to mess with. Some time if you see him next,  you might notice it if you get a decent look at his chin." He held up his hand and brought his fingers a millimeter a part. "Barely longer than a grain of rice. It didn't hurt," Fred promised. "George said it was almost like getting a paper cut."

        Slender fingers reached for the next shot, ready for him to declare his next Never Have I Ever.

        The ginger chuckled and took a moment before declaring, "Never have I ever snogged someone of the same sex."

        Tilting her head back, Riyah took her second shot of the night. Fred's eyebrows rose slightly. "Really?"

        "Of course, who hasn't?" The glass smacked against the counter and he could see a fox like glint touch her features even in the dark atmosphere. They both knew what he wanted to ask and Riyah supplied, "She was a muggle friend and we snogged on a dare. No romantic strings, but she was much better than most of the guys I've kissed."

         With the new wave of alcohol came a bolder spirit for the both of them as Riyah handed Fred the next small glass. "I bet I know a guy who could change that." 

        Hermione would call him a tactless git if she was there. What a stupidly, boyish comment.

        Luckily, the alcohol was setting in for them both as Riyah let out a giggle. "Don't make me blush, Freddie!" Her fingers slipped into his hand and her teeth flashed. "Last round, and then I want that dance!"

        It hadn't occurred to him that the band was starting to play music. There were groups of people on the dance floor already.

        "Alright," Fred laughed, holding up his drink. "Give me one more."

        The atmosphere grew a bit louder as groups of people also came to get drinks and scattered towards the stage. When his friend spoke he had to strain his ears to listen. 

        "Okay, so never have I ever.." her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she thought and Fred's pale skin once again betrayed him as his ears reddened. It took a bit before Riyah's eyes lit up. "Ever fallen in love."

        The light in her eyes danced like blue flames as he held tight to his shot.

        Fred's heart sank a bit at the truth, but even with the alcohol thinly veiling his mind, he knew there was know reason for self pity. Not a single woman he had been with in the last few years stayed long, and he hadn't ever wanted something serious.

        Though nowadays, he did wonder if he was missing out on a life like George's.

        "You haven't found anyone yet?" Riyah's voice dragged him from those thoughts. "No girl brilliant enough for you?"

        Fred grabbed the last shot and gave it to Riyah. "I think I'm just meant to have fun right now. Nothing serious for me at the moment." 

        He smiled despite the bile taste of what he said. But instead of letting what he said dampen the night, he raised his glass.

        "Share the last round with me?"

        For the third time that night, Riyah bit her lip causing something to stir in Fred's stomach.

        "As long as I get my dance, Freddie."

        Glass clinked once more and they took their last shot together, the message in his coat pocket still rustling faintly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long to publish. I actually had most of this written out for a while, but I had a very busy job during the summer and life punched my face a few times honestly. I came back to this chapter feeling unconfident about how it's written (still am). I ended up writing a few different versions of this chapter because I wasn't sure if I felt like this was the right direction- which, I probably shouldn't admit that, but I figured maybe it would help you guys understand. 
> 
> When I got half way through, my mental health had started to spiral and that's the main reason why this chapter has been delayed until now, and for that I am sorry. I was really struggling and I couldn't write for a bit. I want to thank every person who has commented and liked this story. It really encouraged me to keep going. I promise I never lost my motivation or inspiration, but I didn't have the best mentality to give you the best content.
> 
> This chapter I think is alright, and I hope you guys enjoy it. You all deserve a good chapter to jump back into, and I hope it's not too far below your expectations.
> 
> Hopefully from now on, the writing will come easier as will this story. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around on this journey so far :)


End file.
